


Removing the Rose Colored Glasses

by mcc0313



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 68,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcc0313/pseuds/mcc0313
Summary: My view of what happened after the final four words...





	1. Only the truth will set you free

**Part 1 – Only the truth will set you free**

These conversations are going on simultaneously – one in Stars Hallow, the other I London. Just did not want to confuse anyone with the back and forth dialogue J

 

**Stars Hallow – Night of Lorelei and Luke’s Wedding**

“Mom” Rory says as she looks over at her mother.

“Yes” Lorelei says as she sees the tears well up in her daughters eyes.

“I’m pregnant” Rory says as she looks up at her mother almost searching for the answer of what she was supposed to do now.

 

**London**

“Dad” Logan says as the hotel opens to his very irate looking father.

“What” Mitchum says rolling his eyes wondering why Logan was standing at his hotel door at 4 AM.

“Weddings off” Logan says as he shoves the torn marriage agreement into his hand.

 

**Stars Hallow**

“Pregnant?”

Rory nods and looks out into the darkened sky. “I didn’t mean to ruin your wedding night” she says softly.

“You did not ruin anything…hey baby, you are always going to be my little girl, I am always going to be here for you” Lorelei said putting her arm around Rory and pulling her close.

“Even when I am an unemployed, 32 year old soon to be single mom?”

“Hey, it keeps it exciting” Lorelei said trying to lighten the mood even for a moment, her daughter looks like she was going to break any moment.

“So Paul or the Wookie?” Lorelei asks.

Rory looks away for a moment, she looks back at her mother. The mother that knew all her secrets except this one.

“It’s Logan’s” Rory said as she looks away again as if she did not want to see the disappointment in her mother’s eyes. Disappointment that for the first time ever there had been a major secret between them, disappointment that she was pregnant by a man who was getting married in a few weeks, disappointment that all those dreams that her mother had for her were just that….faded dreams.

 

**London**

“The wedding is off? What you think that because you rip up some papers that you can decide that you are not getting married. You will be getting married, to Odette, you will follow through with the merger, you will do what is right for this family!” Mitchum yelled as his son just pushed by him and walked into his hotel room.

“No dad I’m not. Odette already knows, she has packed her bags and is heading back to France. Trust me, once her ego settles down she will be more than fine with my decision. I tried, I really did. To be satisfied with what my life has become but I can’t do it. I won’t do it. I want more than this”.

“More than this? What more could you want? We run the biggest publishing company in the world, we have money, power….you have a beautiful woman on your arm who will run your house so you can run your business, if you want a side piece, you can have your choice What else could you want? Mitchum asked him almost confused by his son’s confession.

“I want to feel whole dad. Have you ever wanted that? Have you ever admitted to yourself that you allow power and money to make up for the fact that you really have nothing? Have you ever looked in the mirror and admitted to yourself that you are not powerful, this business, all the money in the world does not give you power and that all you really are is weak, hiding behind business and money to negate the fact that you yourself have never had the guts to really take a risk?”

“Have nothing, I have everything. Look Logan I don’t know what is going on in that head of yours, but you need to wipe it out of your mind now. You have been doing so well these past three years. I allowed you to run amok, soothe your broken heart after your fairytale romance at Yale fell through. I bailed you out when your amazing business decisions fell apart. You came back to London and I turned a blind eye to you running the clubs into the ground, getting arrested, the tabloids reporting all of your dirty laundry to the world and then low and behold, you bedded a woman worthy of the Huntzberger name and look at all you have done over these past three years. I will admit, I was worried when you left for Hamburg for those meetings but you came back and you have finally proven that you have what it takes. Odette did that for you, she made you eager, she made you strong….she makes you look good and you are standing here wanting to throw it away so you can feel whole?”

“No dad, I am doing this because I am nothing without love” Rogan answered quietly.

“Love….what does love have to do with this?” Mitchum bellowed.

“Dad stop, it sounds much better coming from Tina Turner” Rogan answered.

“Who the hell is Tina Turner?” Mitchum asked.

“It doesn’t matter dad. You know all your speech told me was that you really don’t know me at all, nor do you really want too. Odette did nothing for me, except play a part in a game that I never wanted to play. You want to know what changed me in Hamburg dad, you want to know what has kept me grounded for the past three years?”

“Fine Logan, what, I know you did not do it for me? So what Logan, what made you change from the boys that left here for Hamburg on the last chance I was ever going to give you to finally prove to me that you became a man to the man you became when you got back. Taken charge, running this company like a true Huntzberger”.

“Love dad”.

“Love, I thought you just proclaimed that your life was empty with Odette?”

“I met someone in Hamburg. I have been seeing her for the past three years and I said goodbye to her a few weeks ago because It wasn’t fair to her but then I realized it wasn’t fair to me either. Without her I won’t be the CEO that you want me to be because without her I have no drive, no want, no care….you say I have to marry Odette for some business deal to prove myself, well then dad, if the business arrangement is so important to you. You marry her, it is not like mom thinks you are faithful, we all know you aren’t. I am done here dad. I love the work I have done these past three years, I have pride in the company and the family name, but not enough to lose myself for it. You want me to continue building up this company then I will, but I will do it with the person beside me of my choosing, not someone who will help create the perfect merger. Think about it dad, but right now I have a plane to catch….I need to tell someone how stupid I was and beg them to take me back and I am not coming back until they do” Logan said turning and leaving before his father could even formulate a response.

**Stars Hallow**

“Logan? As in Logan Huntzberger, the boy who broke your heart Logan Huntzberger?” Lorelai asked with a sudden bite to her voice.

“No, the Logan Huntzberger who broke my heart the same time I broke his. It wasn’t only his fault mom. All those years ago, it wasn’t only his” Rory said softly.

“Rory, it was not your fault. I know you thought he was the one, that you were in love but if he was the one you would have said yes. Deep down you knew that you were meant for better things, not to be some society wife. I tried to keep my feelings to myself when you were together, but I always knew he was wrong for you. You would not have been happy in that life, in society. Remember how you hated Friday Night Dinners. You knew he was wrong, that you would have lost your future because of him. You did the right thing Rory. You let him know you could not marry him because he wasn’t the one and look how he acted because of your honesty. Could not handle someone turning down a Huntzberger, please…like he was so special”.

Rory just sat there looking at her mother. For the first time really looking at her and finally realizing why she had never told Lorelai that she had been seeing Logan again. Her malice, her anger towards society, her complete denial as to what Rory had really felt. Was she always like this she wondered to herself as suddenly her mind was filled with memories, of her mother’s false happiness when she chose Yale. True she changed her mind later but thinking back to that first moment…

Then the night of the she came home drunk from her grandmothers, “let’s find Rory a husband party”. The boating incident, when she told her mom it was her idea to have a causal relationship with Logan. The worse yet when she dropped out of Yale.

“Now look you will be fine, we have room, we will raise the baby here together in Stars Hallow, like it should be. No Gilmore Girl should be raised away from Stars Hallow. You can get a job here, and Jess is back. He seems like he changed, I am sure he would stand by you. There is no reason you should be sucked back by those vultures because of a drunken night, plus he is engaged right? Rory he moved on, you can too. No one needs to know, you don’t want to share your baby with them do you, so he can be like your dad…..Rory, why are you looking at me like that?”

“You thought I said no because he was not the one? You did didn’t you. I remember packing up my apartment after graduation. You said it was for the best…the best for who mom? Me or you? You think I did not love him that much. I loved him then, I love him now. It was not some drunken night mom. I have been seeing him for three years, three years that because of my insecurities I was too scared to tell him that I was wrong, my decision was wrong. My open future was nothing mom, it was nothing because I did not have my other half with me, my best friend….”

“Oh Rory, you know I love you but you needed to do this alone. You know I was always a phone call away, I was always….”

“Not you mom, Logan. He was my other half and so badly I wanted to say yes but your eyes. That night of my graduation party I looked at you and your eyes were the same way that they were when I told you I was dropping out of Yale and instead of following my dream, I did not want to lose you to do it but you know what….I was wrong. I am your daughter mom but I am my own person”.

“Your future was being a reporter Rory, like we always talked about. Traveling the world, seeing all there was to see…..and instead what have you become? A side piece who is now knocked up while the man you have been cheating with for three years is marrying someone else. What does that tell you?”

“It tells me that before I proposed the Vegas deal with Logan I should have thought about what you would have done and done the exact opposite. I should have told him then and there that first time when we saw each other again how sorry I was, how wrong I was….instead I chickened out, figured I did not deserve him after what I had done to him so I chose, I chose to have him anyway I could”.

“Well it looks like you will have a part of him now. You will be raising this baby alone while he fathers children with his wife”.

“You don’t know anything about his engagement or about us. You never wanted to know which is why I never told you.”

“You never told me because you were ashamed of what you were doing” Lorelai yelled.

“No mom, I never told you because I for once I wanted to be happy without you shutting me down just because I did not fit into your mini-me roadmap that you had written out for me. Look I can’t do this….good luck tomorrow, I hope this is what you truly want and that you don’t ruin this for yourself but I need to go do what I have to do. I have to go be honest for once. Ten years is long enough” Rory said as she turned and walked away not looking back.

**The Next Morning**

**Stars Hallow**

“Ace, please open the door. I just need to tell you what an idiot I have been. Please Rory, I know you are here. Just please….” Logan said as he knocked on the door again.

Lorelai sat on the sofa, where she had been for the past two hours listening. In those two hours of listening to him pleading not once did she move to open the door, to even acknowledge him. Sooner or later he would get the message that Rory did not want to talk to him and maybe then her stubborn daughter would see she was right all along.

Another hour went by and finally Lorelai stood up and walked towards the door. Her daughter loved this man and it seemed that he loved her right back, but so did Christopher. Regardless they were the same, there wasn’t any way around it. Rory might not be smart enough to protect herself but Lorelai was her mother. It was her job to protect her and while it might hurt her daughter now, in the end she would see that her mother was always right.

Lorelai slowly opened the door and looked at Logan with a straight face with no emotion. “I thought sooner or later you would tire yourself out but the constant banging was starting to drive me insane. Rory is not here Logan. She is gone. Jess came back for the wedding and they talked, really talked and she went back with him to New York. Logan, go back to London, get married to your fiancé and live the life you were meant to live….Rory was never the one for you. She realized it, now it is your turn”.

Logan felt his heart breaking, he was paralyzed with the knowledge that he was too late. His stupidity had once again cost him the only woman he would ever love. Suddenly his phone rang….

“George, I am not in London…what, when…please stay with her, tell her I am on my way. Please…tell her I will be there soon”

Logan looked back at Lorelai, and turned and walked away without saying a word.

**London**

Rory knocked on the door, her heart was beating a mile a minute. She only prayed that Odette did not open the door but at this point there was no turning back. She would tell him what she needed to, she would tell him that he was going to be a father and she would tell him the truth. That she loved him, that she was an idiot, that she made the wrong decision all those years ago and all she wanted was him and she hoped and prayed that maybe, just maybe she was not too late. That maybe he felt the same way. True, coming to break up an engagement was almost as bad as sleeping with her married ex but this was different. Logan was her heart….and if she was going to lose him, she damn well was not going to do it without a fight because of her insecurities.

The door opened and Rory looked up to see Mitchum.

“Mr. Huntzberger, I mean Mitchum…I was looking for Logan. I really need to talk to him and I was in London…..”

Mitchum laughed and shook his head…how stupid was he, he should have known. He saw them a few months back, they played it off that they were just catching up. So this was the woman that had turned his wayward son into a man. This was the woman that had turned him into a true Huntzberger. All those years ago he knew Rory had done something to his son, to make him grow up but he could not believe his son would stay on the straight and narrow so he sent him to London. He figured within a few weeks Logan would go back to his ways, but he didn’t and he had eyes watching. Mitchum almost resigned himself when he saw the ring box in Logan’s suitcase when he had come back to see Rory graduate, but then she turned him down and Mitchum figured he was right all along. But now he faced the woman who had done what Mitchum himself could never do….but now it was this woman who was ruining the merger that he had so delicately planned. He could go either way but in the end Mitchum was a bastard.

“He is not here Rory, you knew he was getting married didn’t you? They left for their trip, they will be gone awhile” Mitchum said with a straight face.

Rory stood there frozen, her heart breaking into little pieces and all her dreams crumbled right there in the hallway. She felt paralyzed, like she could not move and suddenly she felt her body go numb, everything started to go black and just as her body fell to the floor George the doorman, who had come up in the elevator as soon as he heard from his break replacement that Ms. Gilmore had gone upstairs to see Mr. Huntzberger and he heard everything that Mitchum has said. He saw her sway and he came out of the elevator and caught her before she tumbled to the floor.

**London Hospital – 10 Hours Later**

Logan ran into the hospital looking frantic. His suit was a mess, his hair disheveled, almost looking like it did back when he was in college. He was pale and his heart had been frozen in fear since the moment George had called him to say Rory had collapsed in his hallway after a very unpleasant visit with his father.

He looked at Lorelai briefly when he got the call, the emotionless face that stood there spurting what he now knew were lies. Even after all these years she still hated him. He wondered if it only because he loved Rory and she loved him back….he probably would never get the answers but at that moment looking at her face and any guilt about not telling her that Rory was heading to a hospital in London was gone.

He looked down the hall and saw George and ran to him. “George thank you. Thank you for being here for her. Please what happened, what did the doctors say?”

George went through everything he had witnessed, what his father had told Rory. George, who was very fond of the younger Huntzberger all the years that he had lived in the building could see the anger on his face. The same way that once Odette came around he knew that Logan’s heart was breaking for the beautiful Ms. Gilmore that he knew was in Logan’s heart.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a doctor.

“Are you Ms. Gilmore’s family?” he asked.

“Yes, I am her fiancé. Is she going to be ok?”

The doctor explained about stress and the sudden blood pressure spike and with her pregnancy they were being extra cautious….Logan just listened, masking the face that from the moment he mentioned pregnancy he was in shock. His Ace was pregnant? Suddenly her being in London made sense. Oh God she had to be alright, she had been all alone when she got this news because he was too scared to tell her he wanted more than Vegas, that he had wanted more since the moment he saw her in Hamburg.

“She is sleeping, you can go and see her” the doctor told him and he walked him towards the door.

Rory felt like she was in a fog. She was trying to remember where she was and suddenly it all came back to her. Finding out she was pregnant, the fight with her mom, the last minute flight to London and then Mitchum telling her Logan was gone. Even in the fog she felt pain rip through her…agonizing pain, one that she caused because she was too scared to ever tell Logan how she truly felt. Three years they had had their arrangement and when they were together it was so perfect, except for the fact that they never spoke the words that mattered the most. In three years she told him she missed him, loved spending time with him but she never told him she loved him, that she was in love with him, that she truly was only whole when he was with her and now because of her fear she had lost him forever.

She gasped and suddenly she heard a voice….

“Relax sweetheart, you need to keep your pressure down. Everything is going to be ok, we are going to be ok. I love you so much Ace, just relax. I’m here and I am not going anywhere”

This sucked she thought to herself. Being dead. She often wondered what happened when you died. Now she knew….she would forever be plagued with hearing his voice, the voice of what she lost for all eternity because there was no way she was really hearing him so death was the only option.

“Open your eyes for me Ace. Come on, let me see those beautiful blue eyes smile for me”

She slowly opened her eyes, maybe if she did then the hallucination would disappear and she could just spend the afterlife regretting her choices not having to hear them replay like a damn record.

She blinked once, the light bothering her and like the damn hallucination knew what she was thinking suddenly the lights dimmed.

She opened her eyes again and her breath caught. Slowly exhaling she realized she was indeed breathing and she was not dead and that Logan was sitting right in front of her. Odette must hate her right now, ruining their honeymoon and why was he even here? How did he know she was even in London? Did Mitchum call him and tell him to get rid of the issue before the gossip rags found out about her.

“Logan?”

“Hey….how are you feeling?”

“Logan what are you doing here?”

“What do you mean why I am here. Rory as soon as I heard you were in the hospital I grabbed a flight and made my way here, where else would I be?”

“Where you belong Logan, with your wife on your honeymoon. God Odette must be so mad and it’s all my fault. I made a mess of everything again and I am so sorry”.

Logan looked at her with confusion and then remembered what George had told him….just as he began to speak Rory put her hand up.

“Don’t say anything, I just need to get this off my chest and then you can go back to your life. But I have to tell you. Please just listen, don’t say anything just listen” Rory told him.

“Ace….I….”

“Please Logan. I just need a clear conscious and then you can go to your life and I will go to mine, but I have been holding my feelings in for so long I just have to let them go. I love you. I am in love with you and I have been since the day we jumped. Ok my feelings probably started way before that but I think the jump solidified them. I was an idiot. When you asked me to marry you, it was like my heart was bursting open. I wanted to be with you so much but I was scared. Scared because you had direction on where you were going and you wanted me with you but I felt lost because I did not know which way I was going. And then my mother, god I was so stupid. I let my insecurities about my life and my future lead me into the wrong direction. The fact was that wide open future that I thought I had was nothing without you. I think I knew that the moment I got offered the job with Obama. You were who I wanted to tell, you are who I wanted to share my excitement with and I know you would have supported me to follow my dreams and instead I let my mother’s voice in my head influence my decision and I am so sorry. I don’t even think I realized she did until last night. I fought with her and she said some stuff and suddenly I was seeing so many of my choices and my decisions through a different view and do you know what I realized? I realized that the strong, independent Rory I was with you was not the person I was around my mother. I just loved her so much and she was my best friend and now realizing how much of her beliefs influenced me even though I don’t agree with them, well it scares me to realize I allowed her to push me so much into a path she convinced me I wanted so many years ago. Don’t get me wrong, I wanted to be a writer, I enjoyed it but it was not like I woke up one day when I was two and said I want to be an oversees correspondent and go to Harvard. Those seeds were planted and I was just to docile, to0 scared to stand up and make my own decisions. Yale was the first one, yeah she tried to play it off like she was happy in the end but now looking back I remembered her eyes, when I first told her I applied….and suddenly I saw those eyes so many times in the memories of my life, the same eyes she gave me after you proposed.

I am getting off track here, the fact is I was dumb and stupid and I should have called you from the campaign trail and begged you to forgive me but I didn’t. When I saw you in Hamburg, it was like my heart started beating again for the first time in seven years since we walked away from each other and I should have told you that first night, that I was still madly in love with you and I wanted to be with you forever but I did not deserve you. I broke your heart and I said let’s do Vegas because at least I would have you some way. I was so scared to tell you how I felt because in my mind there was no way you still loved me, not after what I did when you proposed.

The past three years have been so amazing, I think I fell more deeply in love with you then I was in college and I do not even know how that is possible. When we said our goodbyes in New Hampshire, when I asked you if you were marrying Odette, I should have told you not too, I should have told you to stay with me, be with me…I know it’s too late now. You are married, you will have a life with her, the dynastic plan that you were meant to have, but I could not let you go through life not knowing how I felt, or that I’m pregnant. I know a baby with your mistress was definitely not part of the dynastic plan that your father wanted but I love you too not let you know that we are having a baby. I know you won’t be able to say you are the father, I mean you could but I am begging, I will let you see if anytime you want but I can’t bear for Odette to be in the baby’s life. I might have lost my heart to her but I can’t lose my baby to her too. This baby is all I will ever have of you and I will cherish it for the rest of my life…

I am so sorry, so sorry Logan and if you want me to go and never contact you again but I just…..”

Logan’s heart had been beating a mile a minute since he saw her, listening to her pain, his heart was breaking because he was an idiot. He should have told her long before now how much he loved her, he should have been smart and put the ring on her finger and told her they would have a long engagement ten years ago and none of this would have happened. He caused this and he so did not deserve her but he would spend the rest of his life proving to her that he could deserve her.

Rory just looked at him, she was confused as to the tears in his eyes…did her words mean something to him, was he sad because the dynastic plan was ruined, was he crying because he did care about her and now he would end up hurting her by asking to have his child with him in London.

Logan tried to figure out what to say, he had so much to tell her but it could wait, he needed to tell her what was important right now, to keep her pressure down and then when she was out of the woods he would beg forgiveness and tell her what an idiot he was, what a chicken he had been because he was too scared to tell her he loved her and then have her reject him again.

His hand which had been holding hers let her hand go as he moved to wipe away the tears that fell down her face. He took her hand again and gently kissed it.

“Rory, there is so much I need to tell you, so much I want to say about what you just told me but it will take some time for me to put all of my idiotic moves into words so I am just going to start with the basics. First of all, I was not on my honeymoon….”

“It doesn’t matter you were with your wife….”

“Rory, as much as listening to you ramble warms my heart, don’t speak now, just listen. I was not with Odette and I am not married. I broke it off with her and told my dad to shove it”.

He saw how Rory’s eyes grew big with shock at the first of his declarations.

“My father told me how impressed he was over the past three years with how I took charge of business and he did not understand why I was ruining everything by ending things with Odette. I told him that I would never be the man he wanted me to be, I would never be CEO of HPG because I no longer had the drive or the care to push myself. That the reason I was doing so well over the past three years was because I was in love and without my heart I really did not care about anything. Just so you know Rory, you are my heart. I was an idiot to walk away in New Hampshire, I was an idiot in Hamburg and through the three years of our Vegas agreement because I should have told you that I love you, that I am desperately in love with you and have been since the day we jumped, probably more like the day you yelled at me outside your dorm room. The truth was Rory I was scared. Not much scares me but I was petrified to tell you how I felt because I did not want to lose you and if Vegas was all you could offer I was willing to take any little piece of you just to be with you but it was also because I was scared to tell you that I wanted to be with you forever, hell with the dynastic plan but I was so scared that you would reject me again that I just….but then we said goodbye and the past six weeks have been pure hell for me and I realized I am a big fat chicken and while I did not tell you all these years how I really felt because I was scared of losing you now I had lost you anyway and I realized where was the guy that jumped off the scaffold with the love of my life? I had lost him along the way and I did not like the person I had become so I told Odette it was over, told my father and jumped on a plane to tell the woman I have loved for 13 years that I am nothing without her and then I got there and was told that she was gone and when George called I raced back to be here so I can tell you, Rory Gilmore, I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and eternity if there is one. I want us to build a future that we want, I want to have babies with you, grow old with you and one day when my time comes I want you to be the last thing I see. Rory I want you to be my wife whether it is on paper or just in our hearts, hey we can go to India and get married in front of a tree spirit, get matching tattoos, anything you want. Just be with me, let me love you Rory”.

Now they were both crying, by this point Logan had moved to sit on the side of the bed and as he reached to pull her into his arms she was moving to fall into his.

An hour later George walked into the room, he wanted to check on them and let them know he was heading back. A smile graced his lips and he looked at the two of them, Logan with Rory curled up in his arms. They were both asleep. He ducked out of the room and asked the nurse to give them a message that he left but that they should call him if they needed anything.


	2. Chapter 2 - Letting go of the past, moving on to the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reviews and kudos. I am glad you are enjoying the story.

Part II – Letting go of the past, moving on to the future

It was Logan that woke first when he heard the door open. He saw the nurse and went to move and she shook her head. “No need, you stay put. Looks like you were all she needed. I just came in to get some readings. The doctor should be in shortly to talk with the both of you”.  
Rory’s eyes blinked and she slowly woke up and focused on her surroundings. Suddenly everything came back to her. She saw the nurse who just smiled at her and she pulled the log from the pre-natal monitor before walking out the door, then she turned, almost frightened to think it had all been a dream and when she turned a smile took over her face…

“You’re here” she said almost surprised.

“Of course I am, where else would I be. Did you sleep well?”

She nodded and tried to sit up.

“Wait let me help you. Do you need anything? Do you want some water, do you need the nurse to come back?” Logan said concerned.

“No, I…I thought I was dreaming. I dreamed that you came to me and told me you loved me and I was so scared that it was all….”

“It wasn’t a dream. I love you Rory Gilmore, I loved you then, I love you now and I will love you forever…you and our little peanut, or we can call it our coffee bean, whichever option you like works for me. Oh my god, coffee, have you been drinking coffee? I know that when Honor was pregnant the doctor said she needed to cut down on her caffeine habit and she said giving up coffee was the hardest part of being pregnant and I know how much you love your coffee…..” he told her as she looked up at him and started laughing.

“I guess after all these years I really did grow on you. Now you are rambling as much as I do”.

“Seriously Ace, you are ok with this? The baby?” he asked her as he placed his hand on her flat abdomen.

She looked up at him and the most amazing smile appeared on her face. “Yes, I mean it was quite a shock. I have been feeling tired and just off but, well I kind of chalked it up to saying goodbye to you. God Logan it was the hardest thing, I thought I was doing the right thing for you, for us but after you guys left I stood there in the lobby of the inn and the pain, I felt like my heart just broke in two. The past eight weeks have been hell, I wanted to call you, to tell you not to marry her, to tell you that I loved you and that I know I didn’t deserve another chance after what I did to you at my graduation but I was so scared. So scared that you would not want to take that chance after what I had done to you”.

“Oh baby, I am so sorry. I should have never left. I should have just taken the chance and told you that I did not want to leave you. That was my intention you know” he said softly.

“Your intention? Wait I don’t understand?”

“After you called that night in London, I looked at Odette. She was sleeping and I knew I could not marry her. I mean she is a nice person, but she wasn’t who I wanted. The purpose of my coming to you in Stars Hallow was to tell you that I loved you and that I wasn’t going to let you go again”.  
Rory’s eyes were wide in shock….this was the last thing she had expected to hear. “But I don’t understand?”

Logan shrugged….”I got scared. You were talking about the book, and finally being able to stand on your own and suddenly I thought that if I asked you to be with me you would get scared and run and I did not want to lose you, even though we were saying goodbye. So I just stayed in the moment with you, that night, it was perfect and then when you asked me if I was going to marry Odette, I was praying you would say don’t marry her, I was waiting for a sign that you were ready, that I was your choice….”

Rory looked at him, realizing how much she had hurt him because of her fears, never telling him what she felt. Her fear of being rejected kept from telling him how much she loved him and she hurt him over and over…a cycle that she hoped was now broken forever.

“I wanted too. It was on the tip of my tongue…and then I remembered your face when I said no the first time. How was I supposed to be selfish and ask you to stay with me when you had a future planned out. I thought that the only way I could prove my love to you was to let you go”.

Logan shook his head….”We were idiots. So many missed moments. That night in Hamburg, my heart felt whole for the first time in seven years and the next morning I work up and was ready to tell you that I never stopped loving you, that I wasn’t going to let you go again….”

“And then I proposed Vegas. We really were idiots. I was so scared that you would walk out the door that morning that I figured if Vegas was all I could have with you then it would be enough”.

“You know Ace, we are going to be parents now. So we really have to give up on our idiotic tendencies and communicate from now on. This way by the time our little one is here we will be pros”.

“Logan….I need to tell you something”.

“Ok” Logan said with a smile even though his stomach was doing flip flops with nerves.

“Last week I booked a flight to London. I was coming to London to tell you that I loved you. That I knew that you were getting married and I understood about your commitment to your family and your job, but that I needed you to know that the past three years wasn’t just me passing time. I wanted you to know the time we spent together….it meant everything to me. It was the first time I felt happy, truly happy since the day you left me at graduation. I knew it was probably a selfish thing to do, I mean we said goodbye, you were getting married and here I was bringing up things that should stay in the past but I knew I would never be able to truly move forward unless I let go of the past and to do that I needed you to know”.

“So the trip, it was planned. I mean you coming to London yesterday it wasn’t a last minute trip?”

“Well actually my flight was for today. My mom was supposed to get married two nights ago. I figured it would give me a day to see my mom off on her honeymoon”.

“Wait, two nights ago…..but you flew here two days ago?”

“Yes. That morning I had an appointment at the doctor, I figured I was dealing with a mild flu or something and that maybe he could give me something. That’s when I found out I was pregnant. Before the wedding I was sitting at the gazebo, trying to figure out what I was going to say to you when I saw you. It was one thing for me to come and disrupt your life to tell you I loved you but this was a whole different story. I suddenly felt so unsure, if it was fair to you but I could not have not told you. I wanted you to know, I wanted you to have a chance to know our baby, even if you had to keep it a secret from Odette. Then mom came over and I just blurted it out. Suddenly I felt that I had been blind for the past 32 years of my life. It was like seeing my mother for the first time and I realized how much she influenced me to be exactly what she wanted me to be and how much my love for her clouded my own choices and judgements….and the one thing that kept going through my mind was that I never wanted to do that to our child. I want to be there to help lead them through life but I want them to learn from my mistakes, I want them to be a better version of me but most of all I want to them to become their own special person and I will be so proud of that person. Even if they make bad choices, even if I do not agree with everything they want to do….but as long as they stay true to themselves, that is what is important. I wish I had stayed true to myself Logan. So bad I wish I had stayed true to myself”.

Logan wrapped his arms around her….”Our baby will know that we love them unconditionally, even when they fall. I never want my child to feel that I am disappointed in them. I want them to know that as long as they carry strong morals and values that however they chose to express them in this world, I will be proud of them. I will never allow myself to be my father Rory. I think we both had our share of mommy / daddy issues, we will learn from them and we will be true to ourselves in how we raise this baby….and any others you might want to give me” Logan added, hoping that his last few words would break the seriousness of the conversation. Not that he did not feel that they needed to continue it so that they could put the past to rest once and for all, but more so because he was concerned about Rory. Just yesterday she was rushed to a hospital because of stress and her blood pressure.

“Wow, haven’t even popped this one out and you are already putting orders in for another?” Rory said smiling even though she could guess what Logan was doing. He was not the only one worried that she was lying in a hospital bed. Rory just wanted to make sure that their baby was ok and healthy. 

“I want as many as you will give me Rory. I want a family with you. If this is our only addition I am fine with that, if you want more…well I would be happy with our own baseball team” he said with a wink.

“Yeah Logan, you might want to give up on the baseball team but I am fairly certain this one won’t be an only child. I always loved the relationship you had with Honor. I would at least want another one so our baby always had someone on their side”.

“I think that is perfect” he said as he leaned down to kiss her just as the door opened.

“Well, looks like someone is feeling better. I’m Dr. Burrows, I was the attending doctor when you were brought in. So any issues, dizziness, any headache?”

“No, still a little tired but no headache or dizziness. I’m pretty hungry too” Rory added with a shy smile.

“Well no headache is great and the fact that you are hungry is a good sign. Your test results from this morning are great. Pressure is right where it should be, your blood work up was fine. I don’t see any reason to keep you but I would like to do a sonogram before you leave. Would you like to see your baby?” he asked with a kind smile.

“We can see the baby? My doctor at home, I just found out I was pregnant a few days ago and he said it was a bit early for a sonogram, but I would love if we could” Rory said.

“Well it is early, usually about 8 weeks, which you should be based on the information you provided yesterday to the nurse. So let’s give it a try” he said with a gentle smile as a nurse rolled in a sonogram machine.

“Now since this is pretty early, I am going to do an internal. Just in case there are any issues this will give us a sense of what is going on, even though I am sure everything is fine. Mr.…..”

“Huntzberger, Logan Huntzberger”

“Mr. Huntzberger, why don’t you stand by Rory’s head so we can just get everything set up. Now Ms. Gilmore, this will not be the most comfortable feeling but if you just relax” the doctor said.

Logan, getting the picture of what was going on and not sure if he liked the idea of the doctor going where he was planning to go just leaned down and softly talked to Rory, kissing the hand that he held within his.

Suddenly the black screen lit up and Logan and Rory just stared at it, not really understanding what they were seeing but the doctor nodded at the nurse who hit a button.

A fast beating noise filled the room…..”We normally cannot hear the heartbeat with a fetal Doppler until 10 to 12 weeks but with the sonogram we can get an early reading. So you see this wave, this is your baby’s heartbeat and it sounds perfect, just where we want it to be and this is your baby” he said pointing to a black dot on the screen….

Rory and Logan were transfixed hearing the sound of their baby’s heartbeat. He squeezed her hand and leaned down and kissed her forehead, trying to hold back the tears that had filled his eyes and were threatening to fall.

“Wait…nurse can you turn the volume up slightly” the doctor said as Rory winced a bit when she felt the doctor moving the wand within her.

The heartbeat suddenly changed slightly, Rory and Logan did not hear a difference but a smile appeared on the doctors face when he heard the slight echo beat after each heartbeat.

“And this dot here…this is your baby’s twin” he said looking up at the expectant parents who suddenly both looked at him in shock.

“Twin…like two babies?” Logan squeaked out.

“Yes, two babies. I did not the second one at first but I heard a slight echo to the heartbeat so I figured I would check to see if one was hiding. You see here, the two babies in the same gray area? They are going to be identical twins as they are sharing the same sac. Congratulations. Both heartbeats are strong and from the looks here everything is right in terms of size and location. You have two very healthy babies here” Dr. Burrows said asking the nurse to print out a few copies of the pictures as he concluded the examination.

“Now I know you have a lot of questions and I can recommend a good obstetrician here unless you have one that you plan to use?”

“Well I am actually from the states, and well Logan has been here for work so I came for a visit but I am not sure if I am planning to stay in London for that long, or if I will be returning to the states” Rory said looking up at Logan.

“I will be finishing up work here but we will both be returning to the states, but it would be great if you could refer us to a doctor for while we are here and then we can have her records transferred when we return home. Is she ok to fly? Would it be best if she returned home now?”

“Oh no, she is fine for a while here. Usually with a healthy pregnancy most doctors say it is safe to fly well into the third trimester. Usually by 8 months we restrict it, with twins, that restriction might come a few weeks earlier but she will be find traveling well into her second trimester as long as everything stays as good as it is doing now. However, I am going to point out stress is not good for mommy or the babies, so whatever happened last night cannot happen again. High blood pressure is definitely something we watch in pregnancies, even someone without a history can start to have issues even in the most normal pregnancies, with twins the risk is even higher so I just recommend keeping the mommy here stress free and I don’t see any issues happening. Now I am going to get your release papers together and get some pamphlets for you but you can start getting dressed now. I should not be too long. I know you mentioned being hungry, I will have the nurse bring you a little something now to snack on ok?”

“Yes thank you so much Dr. Burrows” Rory said as Logan stood up to shake the doctors hand. Once the doctor and nurse cleared out of the room Logan walked towards the bed, took Rory’s face in his hands and kissed her. A real kiss, one that conveyed all of his feelings without him having to say a word.

“Thank you” he said softly when he pulled away for air.

“For what?” Rory asked somewhat in a daze from that kiss, god had she missed him.

“For you coming to me, for you giving me a family, for you loving me. I promise you Ace I will love you forever, you and our two coffee beans. I can’t believe we are having twins, I am so happy I don’t even think I can be nervous, even though I am sure that will kick in later” he told her bringing his lips to hers again.

When he pulled back again he just wrapped his arms around her…”So Ace, you never got to finish telling me what you felt when you first found out, and now we find out we are having twins. Are you ok?”

Rory nodded. “It was a shock at first when he told me. Then I told you I was scared about how to tell you and worried I was going to ruin your life. Then my mom….but when I got on the plane, it was the first time since the doctor told me that I had a moment to just absorb that I was becoming a mom. I knew that there was a chance that you might not be able to be in the baby’s life, and that scared me but as I sat there on the plane the one thing I realized was that you had given me the greatest gift, even if you could not be with me, I would always have a piece of you and me, a reminder of the love we had for each other even if we were too dumb to admit it. So yeah I was scared and nervous but excited and happy and well the idea of two babies at once is pretty intimating, knowing that you will be with me through this, that you will be a part of our children’s lives…I just…I feel whole. Happy and whole and in love”.

They left the hospital and after stopping so that Logan could pick up a few things for Rory to eat they headed back to his apartment.

“Ms. Gilmore, I am so glad to see you are ok” George said as he came around the desk and gave her a hug.

Rory hugged him back, she had always liked the man and he was always so sweet to her, stopping to talk to her whenever he saw her.

“Thank you George, I am feeling much better. I heard I owe you a big thank you for getting me to the hospital”.

“I just felt bad that I did not see you when you arrived, then I could have stopped you before you went upstairs”.

“I am fine George. Just need to get some rest” she answered to him as she leaned in to Logan, the events of the past few days really hitting her.

“Thank you George, for everything. I am just going to get her upstairs. You haven’t seen my dad have you?”

“All quiet, I just got here about 30 minutes ago but there have been no sign ins on the list before I got here” he told him.

“Great, I will stop down later to check in. As of now, I don’t want any visitors, I will call you if anything changes” Logan told him as he helped Rory to the elevator.

“You ok Ace?” he said with concern.

“I’m fine, my body is just tired. I think once I eat and maybe take a little nap I will feel much better” she told him leaning up for a kiss.

“We that is what we are going to do. You are going to take a nice hot shower, I am going to cook you some lunch and then we are both going to take a much needed nap”.

The elevator doors opened and they walked down the hall. Taking out his keys he unlocked the door and ushered Rory inside and then looked up at a person who definitely did not belong in his apartment.

“What are you doing here Odette?” Logan asked as his arms tightened around Rory who he could feel beginning to shake.

“Well your father called and told me that you realized your mistake and that I should come home” she told him just staring at him and the woman in his arms with malice.

“When he gave you bad information Odette” he looked over at Rory. “Go inside and lay down, please Ace, you need to keep your stress level down ok?” he whispered to her.

“Come on” he said ignoring Odette and walking Rory into his bedroom.

“I can go into a guest room, I don’t want to lay in her bed it just….”

“Ace, the only person who ever shared this room with me is you. When Odette was here I used one of the guest rooms as a master bedroom. Go take a shower and then rest, I am going to deal with my father’s scheming tactic and then I am going to cook. I love you” he said as she watched her walk into the room and then he shut the door.

“What she is woman enough to sleep with an engaged man but not woman enough to his fiancé?”

“Odette, you are not my fiancé, I think we came to that conclusion the other day, when I told you I was not marrying you. Secondly, she has nothing to do with this conversation, that is between you and me. What I find surprising is you are standing here in my home. Yes Odette, my home. You are acting like some scorned woman but you were sleeping with your French lover for the past three years since our parents decided we were getting married. You knew I was with someone, the same way I knew you were. We were a business arrangement Odette, not soulmates. You did not want this marriage any more than I did”.

“But when I moved in here, into your bedroom I expected you to be faithful. How do you think it looks that my fiancé was parading around with his American whore. Is that why you would not have sex, was it because of her? All those excuses that we should wait till the wedding. Here I was thinking that you felt that our union would be a chance for us to grow together as a couple. I actually thought it was endearing but it wasn’t for my benefit was it?”

“Odette, do not tell me that you did not meet with Jean since you moved in. I know he was here staying at a hotel. And Odette just to let you know you never moved into my bedroom, you moved into the guest room. Do you want the truth, yes I never wanted to sleep with you, it wasn’t right, I would be betraying her and no matter how much my father wanted this union I could not do it. Not for him, not for your ego because that is the only reason you are upset. I love her Odette, it has always been her”.

“And when you were not with her, please I hope she is not delusional to think that there has been no one else. I heard the gossip, you have been with other woman since our parents came up with this merger”.

“I have been with another woman since our parents came up with this merger. She is right now in the other room. Odette, the one thing that came out from all this is that I thought we at least respected each other as people. So I am going to be honest with you. The only other woman in my life since our parents devised this dynastic plan, since I came back from Hamburg was her. Only her. I tried Odette, I really did but this was not fair to me, it was definitely not fair to you. When we talked the other day, when I told you I could not go through with this you agreed, you said you were happy to be free. I know you were not happy about the press that would surround our breakup, but you were happy. Don’t let me father manipulate you to be this person. Trust me he has been manipulating me all my life don’t let him do this to you. You deserve to be loved Odette. You are a smart, beautiful woman, don’t let my father or your father manipulate you to give up your right to have a life according to you”.

“Your father said you asked her to marry you and she rejected you? How is that fair to you?”

“It’s fair to me because I was an ass. I was young and stupid. I learned from my mistakes Odette. As much as my father might think that my life should be dictated by our family, by business I deserve more. I deserve this second chance and I am going to fight for it. I won’t give it up again. I am sorry that I let this get as far as it did though. It was wrong and not fair to you”.

“Aren’t you scared Logan about what going against your father will mean? You could lose it all?” Odette asked him.

“I am scared about losing what is in that room, the rest I would give up in a minute as long as I know she will be standing by me when I walk away”.

Odette took a deep breath. “I’m sorry Logan, for coming here. For listening to your father. Between him and my mother they just got me so worked up and I am not as brave as you. I am scared to be out there alone”.

“Odette, you don’t have to be alone. Let yourself find that person that completes you. I am not sure if it is Jean, or if there is someone else out there but that person is out there. You just need to go find them”.

Odette nodded….”Please apologize to her for me. I did not mean to say what I said. I am going to go. I would tell you to be happy but you already are, aren’t you?”

“I am. I hope you find that happiness Odette. I truly do”.

“I hope so. Goodbye Logan” she said softly as she walked towards the door and left.

Logan took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair. His damn father. He knew he was not going to make this easy but sending Odette here. This was only the start knowing his father. He needed to do damage control now before this got out of hand.

Walking towards the bedroom he opened the door and found Rory sitting on the bed with tears running down her face. She had heard it all. It was a reminder of what she had done to him. Granted his communication was not any better but all of this could have been over with years ago if she had just told him the truth. But she had to stop dwelling on the past. If they did not leave the baggage of the past where it belonged, it would only hamper their pathway to the future and she would not allow anything to stop it now.

“Ace what’s the matter? Did you hear….”

“I love you Logan” she whispered as she pulled his lips towards hers.

They sank into the kiss, slowly he lowered her to the bed. Just as he started to get his hands into play her heard her stomach growl and they both pulled away from the kiss and laughed.

“I think that was my coffee beans way of saying stop kissing mommy and feed us” he said pushing himself up and helping Rory up so that they could head into the kitchen. “Once the little ones are happily fed they should be ready for a long nap, and so will you” he said kissing her softly on the lips as he pulled out the chair by the island for her.

“So what would you like to eat, or do I even have to ask?” he said with a smirk.

“Babies want pancakes, and maybe a half an omelet and bacon. Babies really want bacon” she said with a laugh.

“Breakfast for lunch coming up” he said feeling more relaxing in this moment than he had felt in ages and he could not wait for a lifetime of these moments as he looked up into the smiling face of his Ace.

New York

“Lorelai, what are you doing here? Is everything ok with Luke?” Jess asked concerned when he saw Lorelai standing outside his apartment door.

“Luke is fine Jess but we need to talk about Rory”.

“Is she ok? I know you said that she got called away for this job opportunity, even though I found that weird as I know Rory would never miss your wedding. Is there something you are not telling me?”

“I know you talked to her about writing her book and that you are friends. I need to know do your feelings for her surpass friendship?”

“My feelings? Wait what? Did she say something. Did I make her uncomfortable is that why she missed the wedding? Because of what happened when we spoke?”

“I don’t know Jess, what did happen when you spoke?”

“I….I told her I still felt things for her and I know that I had hurt her but that I wasn’t that scared, rebellious boy that left her over and over but that I grew up and that maybe it was our time now. Kind of like you and Luke you know”.

“And what happened, what did she say?”

“She said she would always love me as a friend. That my friendship meant everything to her but that…well she said there was someone else. I know she has been seeing that Pete guy…”

“Paul, his name was Paul” Lorelai said correcting him, even though it was shocking that she even remembered his name. It wasn’t like she had not called him Pete in the past.

“Well I thought they had broken up, Paul or Pete or whatever his name was but I asked her and she said that she rather not talk about it and I just left it as it was. I figured when I came for the wedding I would talk to her again, I was going to ask her to maybe move here with me, it would be a quiet place for her to write and wait a minute…Rory said you did not want her to write the book?”

“I don’t or well at least not the parts about me, I mean it is my past not hers”.

“Lorelai, you and her have always had this amazing relationship. I don’t think she wanted to write about you past as much as she wanted to write about the bond you shared. She loves you”.

“Look Jess, Rory is confused. So confused and well….she is pregnant and alone and I think her feelings are all mixed up and that is making her make some stupid decisions and….”

“Pregnant? What do you mean she is pregnant?”

“I guess she has been seeing Logan here and there over the past few years, forgetting the fact that he was engaged and now married. You know that he will not want this baby to mess up his new marriage and I think that Rory is just scared and I don’t want her to make a bad decision I mean she has us, we can help her raise the baby and well I think she just sees herself as alone, unemployed and a single mother but you, maybe she would listen to you. Let her know you will be there for her….”

“Where is she Lorelai?”

“I don’t know Jess. That is why she wasn’t at the wedding. We had a fight, I guess it was hard to realize what her stupid choices had gotten her. Logan and his new wife will be having and heir soon and Rory, well she is the mother of a bastard. She knows she cannot let him know because well who knows what the Huntzbergers would do, probably pay her off. I am sure that Logan will sign away his rights of course. I just don’t want her doing something crazy because she is so embarrassed by her choices. You need to help me Jess. I know deep down she loves you, she always has…..”

Stars Hallow

Lorelai walked back into the house satisfied with her afternoon outing. She looked up to see Luke sitting on the stairs.

“You’re home?” Lorelai asked him.

“Well technically I was supposed to be on my honeymoon which for some reason you asked for us to delay until you heard from Rory, who for some strange reason did not come to our wedding. Then you tell me you will be home all day and surprise, surprise, I come home to find you and the car gone. So wife, would you like to tell me what is really going on?


	3. Chapter 3 - Take no prisioners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and for the reviews and kudos. This is a pretty long chapter but I was kind of on a roll. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3 – Take no Prisoners

Jess sat on the plane heading to London. It has not taken him long to find out that Rory flew out to London two days ago. It paid to have friends that could access airline records he thought to himself. He still could not believe that Rory was pregnant. That she had been having an affair with an engaged man and worse that she took it out on Lorelai. Granted he had not always been a fan, but the truth was he knew how much Lorelai loved Rory and it must have hurt Lorelai just as much as it did Rory for Lorelai to have to point out the error of her ways.

His Rory would never have been sleeping with an engaged man, yes she slept with a married man but that was different, or at least it was with how Lorelai explained it. But to sleep with the guy that broke her heart, that cocky son-of-a-bitch. He always regretted that he could not convince Rory to leave with him after the fight she had with Logan the night at the pub. If she did she would not be in this mess right now. They would have been living in New York, he writing his book, Rory a journalist, just as it should have been. 

He had about five hours to go, he would spend that time trying to figure out where she was staying. Lorelai has brought a few of Rory’s credit card statements that she had with her stuff at Lorelai’s house. She must have made hotel charges somewhere when she was in London a few weeks ago. He pulled out the papers and started going through them thinking about what it would feel like having Rory in his life the way he always wanted her.

Rory opened her eyes and smiled as she looked up into Logan’s chocolate brown eyes that were staring at her, along with a smile across his face. Logan had his arm wrapped around her, his other hand resting gently on her stomach.

“Did you sleep at all?” she asked him lazily.

“I did. I just woke up. I haven’t really slept well since the night in New Hampshire. I never could sleep as well as I do when I have you in my arms” he said softly as he gently pulled her head down to meet his lips in a sweet kiss.

“This is the best sleep I have had since that night as well. I blamed that for me being tired all the time at first, the fact that I wasn’t sleeping. I just missed you so much…”

“Well you will never have to miss me again” he told her as he tightened his arms around her.

“Rory” he said softly.

“Yeah” she said hesitantly, he rarely used her name unless it was something serious. Even after all these years, Ace was his standard name for her.

“Marry me” he whispered.

She rolled so she could look into his eyes…she saw such love, such emotion, in this moment she almost felt that her heart would burst.

It was so strange, 10 years ago with everyone staring at her, with her mother’s voice in her head, with all of her confusion saying the one word he wanted to hear scared her so much that she lost the other half of her heart. Now here, 10 years later her answer came so easily….the word slipping off her tongue, no hesitation at all.

“Yes” she said so simply, the one word that she should have said 10 years ago. The word that would have changed everything.

“After 10 years I finally found the perfect technique…no speech, just us….”

“I never knew what saying the word would mean to me. I only knew that saying no destroyed me…”

“And now?”

“I feel complete. I am so sorry it took me so long to give you the answer I was always meant to give you”.

“It doesn’t matter how long it took, all that matters is that you said yes and that I will get to spend the rest of my life knowing that this moment….I will never forget hearing you say the word, and knowing you will be mine forever”.

He rolled over to his side of the bed and opened up the nightstand and turned back towards her.

Rory’s eyes opened wide as she saw the box.

“I never got rid of the first ring. I tried, I just never could do it. I carried it with me for years, thinking that maybe one day….I know it was crazy. About five years ago I was sitting in my office, I took it out and really looked at it and realized it wasn’t your ring. I mean it was a nice ring and it would have looked perfect on you but it wasn’t you ring. It was the ring bought by a scared 25 year old who was petrified to lose the woman that had become his better half. I would find myself looking at rings ever so often. In my mind I thought if I found the perfect ring, the ring that was meant for you then maybe it was fate. So for two years after the realization that not only did I propose all wrong but that I also bought the wrong ring I would wander into jewelry stores no matter where I was looking for the ring that I believed would bring you back to me”.

“It’s beautiful” Rory said as Logan took her left hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. Tears fell down her face as she looked at her hand, the petite, antique setting was shaped into a flower design. The ring was white gold, a sunflower with the petals angled down, into an intricate weave on each side of the ring set with diamonds and there in the middle of the ring was the most beautiful yellow diamond.

“I saw it in the window of an antique jewelry dealer while I was traveling. When I saw it, I knew this was the ring. You always said yellow reminded you of pure happiness and sunflowers are your favorite flower. I did not know if I would ever have the chance to give it to you, but knowing that I had it…it made me feel closer to you”.

“When…you said you had been looking for a while. When did you find it?”

Logan kissed the tears on Rory’s face, he took her face into his hands….”I had just left the store with the ring in a bag when I saw you sitting by the fountain in Hamburg. At first I thought I was hallucinating….”

“It brought me back to you”.

“It saved me Rory”.

Nothing else had to be said as he pulled her into his lap, taking her lips in a gentle kiss to seal their engagement and then pulling her as close as possible as he kissed her with the passion he carried with him for the past 13 years, since that first moment she looked up at him with those blue eyes that could melt his very soul.

There was no hesitation as he brought her down to the bed, or when they clothes were shed. He felt the anticipation of a high school boy, but the emotional connection of one on his wedding night. He felt that it has been so long since he had her in his arms like this, the two month separation had him almost feral with want, but he wanted to savor her. That night in Hamburg, he spent glorious hours relearning the woman he had been missing for seven years and now he wanted to relearn her body again….but knowing that they would never be apart again made the moment even more special. He explored every inch of her, with his hands, his fingers, his lips and his tongue, over and over under Rory was a writhing mess under him.

“Please Logan….I need you” she almost begged as he moved up her body and when their bodies connected they both felt as if they were finally home. His hands captured hers, linking them with his over her head as he thrust into her long and slow, a part of him not wanting this to end, another part a bit nervous about the baby….

“Logan, I won’t break, fuck me” she moaned as he teeth scrapped against his ear.

“Are you sure?”

Instead of answering she thrust her body up changing his rhythm and when she tightened her muscles around him he was gone. He lips and teeth found that spot on her neck that made her melt as he pushed deeper and harder into her, over and over, not wanting to let go until she went over.  
“ Ace, again do that again, you feel so damn good….”no more words came to Logan just a growl as she tightened her muscles around him again. The pleasure was so intense he felt almost as he was going to pass out.

With each thrust Rory felt her body tingling, as if every nerve in her body was on fire and when he pushed deep and hit that spot she went off like a rocket “Yes, oh god yes” she shouted as her body contracting over his and with one final thrust he exploded calling out her name as it was the last thing he would speak before he died.

He tried to hold himself up as to not crush her but his body felt weak, his heart was racing and with once last ounce of strength he rolled slightly to his side taking her with him, their bodies still connected as he tightened his arms around her, just holding her until their bodies finally calmed to the point where he had enough breath to say something…

“Wow”…that was not exactly the first thing he wanted to say to the love of his life that he had just ravaged but it was all that he could get out.

A smile broke out on his face as he heard her laugh, he loved hearing that so much, how he had missed it, missed this….how he almost lost this forever.

He propped himself up slightly so he could look at her, her eyes glowing with her love for him, a smile a mile wide on her face. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips, sucking on her body lip until she opened for him.

“I love you my soon to be wife”.

“I love you my soon to be husband”.

She reached up to kiss him again before cuddling against his chest, kissing him over his heart, just soaking in the love that she was feeling being wrapped in his arms.

“You know, with our parents pretty much against us, I guess we can get away with not having the society wedding from hell” she said with a laugh.

“You can have any kind of wedding you want, if you want a society wedding, we can invite the people of society we like, if you want to get married on a beach we can get married on a beach. We can get married just the two of us, heck Finn got ordained as a minister last year, did he tell you that? He was drunk but he got the certificate to prove it, we can have him marry us if you want….I don’t care if we say our vows alone in the middle of nowhere. The papers mean nothing, all that matters is that you love me and that you want to spend your life with me and make a family with me”.

“That is all I want. You and our coffee beans. I think if I was honest with myself, it was what I always wanted”.

“Then I think I know the perfect place….”

“The perfect place?”

“For our wedding” he said softly as he whispered in her ear. “Well what do you think?” he asked her.

“Will you be there?”

“Waiting at the alter”

“Then it will be perfect”.

Stars Hallow

“What is this the inquisition Luke? I went out, you said you were going to be at the diner”.

“What is your problem Lorelai? Why are you so defensive. I just asked you where you were” Luke said confused as to all that had transpired over the past three days.

First Rory arrived and all was fine. There were last minute wedding preparations, everyone was happy. Then the night of the wedding Lorelai told him some crazy story about a last minute job that could mean everything to Rory and how she told her to go take this chance. Luke definitely thought that was strange but he went with it. He knew how stressed Rory had been about finding a job. But then after the wedding when they were supposed to leave on their honeymoon, Lorelai asked to postpone the trip. Something about that wanting to hear from Rory first and since they would be up in the mountains where there was no signal, could they wait a few days before they left. Ok a decent excuse but he knew that there was more to the story. Lorelai was acting strange, even at the wedding she seemed only half there.  
“Fine, look I had a little argument with Rory before she left and well I thought she might have went up to Hartford to my mother’s house so I took a drive to see if maybe she was there and just not calling ok?”

“A fight? About what? I thought you said that you urged her to go for the job, that she did not want to miss the wedding?”

“I did, about the job, but she is also writing this book and well it got me upset so we argued about that before she left”.

“A book, you argued about a book? What are you not telling me Lorelai?”

“Nothing can we just drop it. I was upset but you know what, she is an adult. Let’s go, on our honeymoon. I am sure when we get back Rory and I will straighten everything else out. I’m sorry, I did not mean to take it out on you. I love you Luke, so let’s get in the truck, I think a few nights out sleeping under the stars is exactly what I need”.

“Are you sure Lor? If you want to go somewhere else we can go to a nice bed and breakfast, or head into New York?”

“Luke I want to go camping like we planned. Come on….we have waited long enough, haven’t we?” she said as she reached up to kiss him.

London – Three Days Later

Jess could not believe it had taken three days to figure out where she was staying. After pouring through the credit card receipts, there was not one hotel listed for London over the past six months. So he started to track down places she ate, like the café where he questioned the waitress and found out she would come in once a week or the coffee shop, who said of course they knew Ms. Gilmore, she came in every morning when she was in London. He even checked out the Boots, the drugstore that she frequented at least once on each of her visits. While no one at any of these places could tell him where Rory stayed when she was here, they were all within a three block radius. After a bit of research and prodding, this morning the answer finally came to him and it had him steaming. It was bad enough that she was sleeping with him, whoring herself out to the cocky bastard who was using her as a side piece when his fiancé was out of town, but worse she was staying with him. Sleeping in the same bed he shared with his fiancé for the past three years. No, this was not his Rory and as soon as he got her away and let her see that she was not alone, he was sure she would finally allow herself to see what she had turned herself into…and who that woman was he had no idea. He wanted his Rory back, his smart, quiet, docile Rory who deep down loved him, he had always hoped but with Lorelai confirming it….it actually gave him the boost to push forward and fight for what he wanted.

He had checked out the building a few times, there was a doorman and he could not just go up and introduce himself, he was sure that he would not gain entrance easily. So he watched and waited and finally his answer appeared.

“Oh I am so sorry” he said as he bent down to help the woman pick up her grocery bags. “I keep telling myself I need to stand still when I look at my phone”.

“Oh it’s no problem, I was not looking where I was going either”. 

“Are you going in here? Let me help you I was actually going to visit a friend” he told the woman.

“Oh that would be wonderful. Are you here visiting London?” she asked.

“Yes, yes I am. I will probably be leaving soon but just stopping by to see some friends before I go” he answered as they continued the conversation, he making a comment and her laughing as he carried her bags and followed her straight into the elevator. Over the past three days any rational thought Jess had was gone. Between listening to Lorelai and the aggravation of not finding her Jess was totally in savior mode….or at least that is how he saw himself. If he had known that Rory was talking about Logan when she told him there was someone else he wouldn’t have waited to talk to her again at the wedding, he would have done something at that moment…..

“Baby you got that?” Rory called out from the bedroom.

“Yeah” Logan said as he walked to the door and opened it to find….Jess.

“Where is she?”

“Excuse me?” Logan said as Jess pushed his way inside and Logan stood there dumbstruck for a moment before he let the door go and he grabbed onto Jess’s shoulder.

“Excuse me, first of all I did not invite you in here and who the hell do you think you are barging into my home”.

“Logan, are they back already?” Rory said as she walked into the living room and looked at the scene before her in shock.

“I came to get Rory and bring her back where she belongs. God you are disgusting, even now look at you? What your wife disappear for a minute and you are still keeping the side piece around? Rory what is wrong with you. I know you are confused about the baby but you have to know we will be there for you. Me and your mom and Luke. But to lower yourself and come here after everything….did you think he would leave his wife for you? Look Rory he said as he grabbed Logan’s hand as Logan pulled his hand away…”Do you see this? Rory he is married. What were you thinking about when you slept with him, he had an fiancé and he is married and you still came her to what, beg? Rory don’t you get it, he will never choose you and the baby. What is he going to do, throw some money at you to keep you quiet and drop by every once in a while to get a piece and see his love child. Do you want your child to deal with what you did? Rory you have to know I will be there for you and the baby, if you decide that is what you want. I just don’t understand where is the Rory I….”

Logan was about to punch the bastard just to shut him up when Rory stepped in between them….

“Baby….please, let me” she said softly as she reached up and kissed him on the lips.

“I see the ring on his finger Jess, I put it on him just like he put the matching one on me” she said shoving her hand in his face as Jess stood there momentarily confused. Wait what? This is not what was supposed to happen. Lorelai said he was married, didn’t she? She said Rory was upset and confused…well all she looked at this moment was royally pissed.

“Why are you here? How did you even know where I was? How do you even know I am pregnant? Jess, right now I am so mad at what you said I almost want to let Logan hit you but the urge to hit you myself is pretty strong as well. I am totally confused as to why the hell you are here and what gives you the right to march into Logan’s home….”

“Ah baby, it’s our home, or at least it is when we are in London” Logan added in enjoying this spitfire attitude that his wife was showing. It made him hot, not that Rory herself just smiling at him did not do it for him, but this take no prisoner attitude, well he was really liking it. What he would really like was to get rid of the asshole and get in a quickie with his wife before their expected guests arrived.

“Right our home. So tell me Jess, why are you here in London. How did you even know where I was?

Jess just stood there, suddenly all his arguments that he formulated in his mind were mush and he tried to think about his conversation with Lorelai and see if he had missed something.

“Are you going to stand there like a mute? I am assuming my mother told you I was pregnant since she is the only person who knew. So tell me Jess, did my mother put you up to this? How did you know where I was because I sure as hell did not tell my mother where I was going. So please share Jess, did my mother call you? Did you talk at the wedding? Did she just blurt out that I was pregnant and what…making bad choices according to the all-perfect Lorelai? Is she still upset that I have a mind of my own? Say something Jess, what would possess you to come here to London and say all those things that you had the nerve to say to me and my husband”.

“Yes Mr. Marino. I would love to hear why you are here disrupting my granddaughter and her husband in their home? Did I not just see you at your uncle’s wedding? I wasn’t under the impression that my daughter knew where Rory was. I would love to hear how you located her?”

“Emily….”

“Ms. Gilmore would be fine. We have never been nor will ever be on a first name basis” Emily said as she strutted into the apartment with Finn behind her carrying bags.

Jess now felt like an idiot, standing here he now realized that he was misinformed, or played, he wasn’t sure which one was it yet. Granted, he still was not happy that Rory was now married to the cocky, trust fund boy, but a part of him the rational part of him who would always care about Rory was at least happy that it appeared that she wasn’t here as the other woman.

Rory looked at him….arching her eyebrows to say….well are you going to speak.

Emily took charge….”Finnigan, why don’t you take the food into the kitchen and put it in the oven so it does not cold while we sit and hear Mr. Marino’s tale about how he ended up in London. I am hoping this does not take too long as I do want to feed my granddaughter, you know she is eating for two now” Emily said with a smile….knowing full well that her granddaughter was eating for three, but not wanting to share that piece of information. She tried to hide her glee when she thought of the situation, oh her great grandbabies were going to be smart and beautiful, even with two parents who were idiots, she was only thankful that they had finally smartened up.

“Sure Emily” Finn said smiling, enjoying the fact that he was on a first name basis was the feisty Ms. Gilmore.

“You sit” Emily said pointing at Jess, “my granddaughter needs to relax. Rory, Logan sit. Now go ahead Mr. Marino, let’s here the story from the beginning”.

“Look I’m sorry. Rory I would never have…It’s just that, well if she hadn’t…..”

“Jess stop. We have been friends for a number of years now. We put all the bad karma from the past to rest and well I really thought we had built up a good friendship, especially now that we are family. So take a breath and start at the beginning please”.

Jess did indeed take a breath….”Ok, well I went to the wedding and I was surprised that I did not see you there but Luke told me how your mom explained that a great job opportunity came up and that she urged you to go. I won’t lie, I did find it weird, but then again, I know you have been stressed out about the job issues so while it might have seemed a little strange I did not doubt anything that Luke told me. I stayed that night after the wedding and headed back to New York as I had meetings”.

“You did not talk to my mom at all at the wedding?” Rory asked.

“Well not more than a kiss and a congratulations. I’ll be honest Rory, I wasn’t that comfortable there to begin with. I mean my mom was there and stuff but you know how I was, I wasn’t the social butterfly. Most of the town still sees me as the bad boy who corrupted the town sweetheart”.  
“I really don’t think that is what they think of you exactly but that is not really the issue here. So when exactly did you talk to my mother. Please don’t deny that you did, because there is no way you would have known I was pregnant or that Logan was engaged or married….unless you keep up with page 6 of the post and you were never into the society gossip” she said with annoyance as this whole situation was getting to her. First Mitchum with Odette and now it seemed her mother and Jess.

“It was four days ago, I was home and there was a knock on my door and your mom was there. She was upset, saying she was so worried about you. She said that a job offer was a lie, that you were upset and I thought maybe it was because of our conversation and she asked about it so I told her about how I told you I still had feelings for you and how you said you would always care about me as a friend but there was someone else. Then she just went on a rant, about how you were embarrassed about allowing yourself to be a mistress, that you were pregnant, that Logan’s family would try to pay you off and he would sign away rights because he had gotten married and that he did not choose you. Trust me there was more but that was basically the gist of it. She kept saying that you would want me to be there for you, that deep down you still loved me and that things would work out for us and I don’t know Rory she got me so worked up and I guess my feelings for you kind of just manifested with everything you mom told me and then I was here….acting like a fool”.

“What else did she say Jess. I need to know” Rory said softly as Logan pulled her closer and rubbed her back. She was keeping a straight face but he knew that hearing what her mother had said broke her heart. It was why he hadn’t told her what Lorelai said when he was in Stars Hallow.  
“That you were ashamed and making stupid decisions, basically not in your right mind. That you would never sleep with an engaged man, and that it was different when it was Dean, that the situation was different. That You were hurt and upset because Logan only saw you as a side piece, not the woman he would marry. That if given the chance, if I really let you know what I felt that you would choose me, that once you got past your embarrassment you would realize that I was your choice, the way that Logan had chosen his finance. It was basically just a repeat cycle so that by the time it was over all I wanted to do was rescue you”.

“Wait what did she say….that last line Jess what exactly did she say?” Logan said suddenly hearing Lorelai’s words repeat over and over in his head.

“She said that once Rory was over her embarrassment she would chose me, that she would realize that she wasn’t the one for you. Why?”

Logan took a deep breath and took Rory’s face in his and kissed her softly. “I should have told you that first night when you got here but with everything that was going on, I was just so happy you were here and then you said you had that argument with your mom and I did not want to make it worse”.

“What are you talking about Logan?”

Logan looked at Rory, then at Emily….”Do you remember you asked what I was doing here? When I first got here? And I said I jumped on the first flight?”

“Yes”.

“I was in Stars Hallow. That was where I was Rory. I had been standing in front of your house for like two hours, knocking, begging you to come talk to me, to just listen to me…so I could tell you, well you know what I wanted to tell you but you wouldn’t answer the door and I just would not give up….”

“Wait, you were in Stars Hallow? Did Lorelai know? She did not mention anything about you being in Stars Hallow, she just said you were married” Jess told them.

“She knew I was there” Logan said softly, looking down, not wanting to see the hurt in Rory’s eyes.

“She knew you were there? Did you talk to her Logan? Did she know I ended up in the hospital?”

“Why were you in the hospital? Jess said concerned.

“I am fine Jess, just got a little dizzy. I was stressed and upset because of what happened with my mom and I hadn’t eaten and I started feeling sick when I got here and George…..”

“Who is George?” Jess asked.

“Logan’s doorman, well he knew that Logan was not here so he took me to the hospital and stayed with me until Logan got there but I am fine. Just needed some fluids and to calm down after everything that happened. It’s bad enough she stressed me before I left, it looks like she sent you here to continue her dirty work. I am sorry Logan….please go ahead”

“I am so sorry baby. I know we said we would never keep anything from each other but you were just going through so much and I did not want to hurt you, I thought that maybe everything would cool down and that you and your mom would work everything out and I did not want to ruin that by telling you”.

“Logan what did she say to you?”

“I am so sorry Ace, I am…..”

“I love you Logan. I know you were just trying to spare me but I need to know. Please”.

“She finally opened the door, after like me standing out there for two hours. She said she thought you would get the picture that you did not want to see me since no one came to the door….then she said….that you were gone. That you and Jess talked at the wedding and that you went back to New York with him. That I should get back on the plane and get married to my fiancé. That you were never the one for me, that you realized it and now I should”.

“Wow, it just gets better and better. First she tells me basically that I am a whore because I am sleeping with you, then that I should raise the baby in Stars Hallow with her because I should never tell you, you are just like Chris. She finished off with me being ashamed as the reason I never told her I was seeing you, she did not like the fact that I told her the reason I never told her was that for once I wanted to be happy without her trying to ruin it but she told you I left with Jess? She knew I was pregnant and that I was in love with you and you came for me and she told you to go marry someone else? Like she wanted you to break my heart so she could prove herself right? And then just to make sure that in case that did not work she sent Jess here, after filling his head up with lies. How can she say she loves me, isn’t love unconditional, aren’t you suppose to love your child regardless if their choices might not be your choices for them? How could she….I won’t let her get me upset. I won’t. Jess I need you to finish, how did you know where I was? How did you find me?

Logan was concerned, he was sure her blood pressure was up and he was not going to let this assholes end her up back in the hospital.

“Jess hold that thought please. Come here Ace” he said taking her hand and leading her into the other room.

“Logan I need to hear the rest”.

“And you will, but I need you to sit down and breath for a minute. I am sorry I did not tell you but I wanted to….”

“I know Logan, I am not mad at you. At her….I never thought I would ever utter the words I hate my mother but this…I just can’t”

She did not finish her sentence because suddenly Logan’s lips were on hers and his arms wrapped around her. When they finally pulled apart he gently kissed her forehead.

“You are calm now?’

“Well yes, but I am pretty hot now too” She said with a smirk.

“Trust me baby, this feisty you….I real turn on. I mean you always turn me on but I definitely have a thing for this sassy Ace. It has been a hardship not to throw you over my shoulder a few times already and just carry you off to my cave” he said with a laugh.

“You can carry me off later, once we finish this and we get rid of my grandma” she said with a smile.

“Deal. So you ready? Deep breaths ok?” 

She nodded and he took her hand and led her back into the living room.

“Go ahead Jess, I just wanted her to calm down for a few minutes”. Logan said still pissed at Jess but a part of him feeling bad that just like what Mitchum did do Odette, Lorelai played on Jess’s emotions and used him to try to get between them.

“I get it. I am really sorry about all this, if I had known”

“Just go on Jess, I really need for this to end” Rory said.

“Ok, well I have a friend who works at the airlines, it wasn’t that hard to find out that you flew out of Hartford with a connection in NY heading to London”.

“Great that we can trust the FAA. That still does not explain how you knew where I was? How did you find out where Logan lived?”

“Your mom, she said she wasn’t sure where you were but she had found your credit card statements in your stuff and she gave them to me and figured I could find out hotels you stayed at when you traveled and I could start there, but you never stayed at a hotel when you were in London so I had to get creative. I checked out restaurants you had been too, cafes, pharmacies. Finally I realized many of the places you frequent a lot were in a three block radius. I knew Logan lived in London but not sure where so I called a reporter friend and I was able to get the address. By now I had been in London three days, I had too much time on my hands and kept replaying your mom’s words over and over. Combine that with my feelings for you and the fact that I have never been a Logan fan and well there you have it. That is how I became an insane, irrational lunatic who stood in your apartment and ranted about a bunch of lies because I was too worked up to allow myself to think rationally”.

Rory looked over at Logan, then at her grandmother. “Can you both let me talk to Jess alone please?”

Logan did not want to leave her but he understood. She gave him respect with Odette, he owed this to her. Emily was not so easily maneuvered but she finally gave in and she, Logan and Finn went into the office leaving Rory privacy with Jess.

“Jess I need you to listen to me, really listen ok?”

Jess nodded.

“Jess, what we had was a high school love, a crush. We were never meant to be as a couple, but what came out of that was what I thought a very adult relationship. I was excited to work with you on my book, I was glad we were becoming family. I thought after our talk you were ok with where we stood?”

“I was, well I was trying. I was planning to talk to you again at the wedding, at least try to find out who this other guy was. But your mom, she just….”

“She played you. You know we went through this three days ago with Odette. Logan’s dad thought she would do his dirty work. Then you show up doing my mother’s”.

“Can I ask how long you have been seeing him?”

“Three years”.

“But weren’t you with Pete and he was with Odette?”

“Paul. Yeah I guess but we never saw each other and Odette and Logan, Jess they were a couple on paper because Mitchum and Odette’s dad wanted a merger. Logan met Odette at a party, they spoke for a few minutes, realized they had some mutual acquaintances and ended up escaping the party and going to get coffee and then next thing they knew they were a couple”.

“But your mom said they were engaged?”

“Jess they were. She wore a ring that she picked out. The announced the engagement but they weren’t together”.

“Rory, I know you want to think that they were not together but I am sure when you were not here, I mean they were….”

Rory shook her head. “You know Jess I don’t owe you anything after what you did, but I am going to tell you anyway because we were friends, and I know deep down you care. He never slept with Odette. She has a man in France all the time they were engaged. Logan never told me that they were not sleeping together, I mean after we first saw each other again, it was me that suggested a Vegas agreement. I was scared to tell him how I felt and I thought after what I did to him by saying no I did not deserve more so I took whatever I could. I never asked about him and Odette, like he never asked about Paul and I. To be truthful I kind of figured they were you know, I mean messing around, but I did not care because when we were together, oh Jess it was magical, like there was no one else but us. It wasn’t until Odette showed up that I found out that they had never slept together. I overheard her ask him if I was the reason he would never sleep with her. Don’t you see Jess, he was loyal to me and I was to him”.

“But what about Pete, I mean Paul?”

“I guess you can say we were a couple on paper too. I saw him every couple of months, we grabbed a dinner but after that first time with Logan, I never slept with Pete, I mean Paul again. While me and Logan might not have been exclusive, in my heart he was the only one”.  
“Wow. You really love him”.

“More than anything. I saw Logan two months ago. I felt that it was not fair to him for us to still see each other when he was getting married. I mean even if it was on paper, Logan is a loyal person, I know he would have been with me through his marriage but I did not want to put him in that position so I told him I needed to let him go. It broke my heart. I tried I really did but it became too much. So I booked a flight last week. My plan was to come and tell him the truth, that I was still in love with him. I booked it for the day after mom’s wedding. The morning of her wedding, I found out I was pregnant. I had no idea that Logan had already broke it off with Odette. Told his father he did not care about the plan, but that he would not go through with it. Then after mom’s reaction to me being pregnant I flew here, and I guess at the same time he was flying to Stars Hallow. Don’t you see Jess, we were always going to end up here….we might have been idiots along the way but there has never been anyone else for me but Logan”.

“I’m sorry Rory. I am so sorry……”

“I know Jess. Deep down I know she filled your head with lies and your natural instinct to be there for me kicked in but what you said hurt. Even though I know a lot came from what my mom said, you never liked Logan so some of what you said was really just you being mad that I am with me and I get that but Jess even if you were with someone I did not like I would still be happy for you. I need you to be happy for me now”.

“You look happy, happier than I have seen you in years. But married? I am still confused to how that happened”.

“Let me let them out now, they probably have their ears to the door” she said with a smile. She was pissed, but some of her anger for Jess ebbed a bit, she need to let this go for her babies sake.

She walked to the office and opened the door and almost knocked the three of the down. They all looked at her sheepishly and she just shook her head and they all came back out into the living room. Rory said down with Logan and Emily sat down with Finn.

“Logan I owe you an apology. What I said was uncalled for, whether or not I like you, my friend loves you and I am sorry that I allowed Lorelai to play me and have me come here and ruin what should be a happy time for you”.

“Look Jess, you mean a lot to Rory and you are right she loves me and I love her. If she would like you in her life, I know you are helping her with the book, I am ok with that. I just want her happy” he said as he pulled her close and she cuddled into his chest.

“Ms. Gilmore, I want to apologize to you as well”.

Emily was not as forthcoming as Logan but for her granddaughter she nodded.

“Jess was asking about the wedding” Rory said looking up at him and the smile he gave her solidified in Jess’s mind that Rory would be loved and taken care of.

Rory looked back at Jess and smiled. “Ten years ago I was scared Jess, of what my future held, of disappointing my mom, it was in front of tons of people and I wasn’t prepared….”

“My stupidity” Logan added in.

“I regretted saying no from the moment he walked away. Three nights ago he just asked and I said what I had wanted to say since that day when he asked me the first time. It wasn’t like we said ok let’s run off and get married now, but he mentioned this little church that we visited for Christmas Eve mass 11 years ago and….well I did not want to wait anymore. I think I waited long enough and so did Logan. There are so many people against us, as you can tell. I called my grandmother, I needed to talk to her, I was hurt by what my mom said and….well I called her and she was on a red-eye flight. She had no idea who I was here with or what was wrong but she just came. Logan spoke with his grandfather. Elias was one of the very few people who knew we had been seeing each other”.

“But wasn’t his grandfather the one who said you were not good enough for their family?” Jess asked.

“After Rory said no, my grandfather and I had a long talk and well let’s just say he received a lot of bad information as well. He was the one who told me that if Rory was the one, never to give up. He was quite pissed that I allowed my father to manipulate me with the Odette situation for as long as I did”.

“So yesterday, with Elias standing beside Logan and my grandmother standing up for me, Finn walked me down the aisle in the little church from all those years ago and we said our vows. It was just for us and it was perfect and I would not change a thing” Rory said as she looked up at Logan and Jess noticed Logan’s eyes were glassy.

“You are happy, that is all that matters. I…well I really need to get back to the city. I am going to ignore your mom’s calls, I promise I won’t tell her anything and if she shows up I will say I could not find you”.

“Thank you Jess”.

“I’m sorry again. I really am”.

“Just be happy ok? Find your one Jess because she is out there”.

Jess nodded there wasn’t anything else to say. He bid a quiet goodbye to Logan and Ms. Gilmore, nodded to Finn and looked one more time at Rory.

“Congratulations and best of luck ok?”

“Thanks Jess”.

When the door closed, Rory let her eyes close for a moment….she opened them and smiled. “Ok I am hungry, Finn let’s get the food out and Logan, call your grandfather and see where he is. Tell him he has a pregnant granddaughter who is pretty hungry” she said as she got up and started walking to the kitchen.

“Rory?” Emily called out. She was worried. Concerned that Rory was holding in all this pain. As much as she knew her granddaughter was over the moon with happiness, she knew that what her daughter did ripped a whole in Rory’s heart….

“Later grandma, right now I want to eat this wonderful lunch that you and Finn went out to get us and then later, well later I think on everything else. Logan is Elias on his way?” she called out just as she heard the door.

“He is now Ace” Logan called out as he opened the door for his grandfather who stood there with a bottle of champagne and apple cider.

“Sorry I was delayed, I had a call from your father”.

“Can it wait until later?”

“Of course Logan. I took care of it for now. We can talk later” he said patting his grandson on the back as he followed him into the dining room.


	4. Chapter 4 - May the cards fall where they may

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so as you can see, I have changed the number of chapters as this chapter kind of blew up on me as I was writing it so I will definitely add an extra chapter or two to this story. Hope you enjoy and thank you all for reading and your comments and kudos.

Part IV – First steps to freedom

Logan was nervous, but he knew that he needed to take this step. He had spoken to his grandfather at length and after weighing the pros and cons, yes Rory had indeed rubbed off on both grandfather and son, he realized and Elias agreed that in order to truly be free he needed to break away.

It was a hard decision for Logan, while not dealing with his father and his mind games of control were a definite pro, over the years Logan had come to take pride in working in the families company so in that retrospect it was a con but after really looking at the big picture, if he did not do this Mitchum would never allow him the freedom to live the life with his family as he wanted too. The truth of the matter was he did not want to be his father. Missing in action from his home and his family. Yes, he was pretty ok with that idea when he thought he would be marrying Odette, but Rory….no he wanted to be home with his wife and his family. And Elias reminded him that just because he would be working elsewhere, did not mean in the end he would lose out on HPG. The fact was, he was the rightful heir, whether he worked there or not. That was a surprise, what also came as a surprise was the fact that Elias still owned a big portion of the shares. Technically they would be going to his son, just as Elias has received them from his father, but there was no stipulation that he had to leave them to his son so Elias had rewritten his will years ago when he allowed himself to really open his eyes and see the damage that his son has caused. His son was power hungry, he did not need any more power or he might just explode. Elias decided leaving his shares to Logan would in the end benefit Mitchum’s health, ok deep down he knew that Mitchum would probably have a coronary when he found out but hey, it was Elias’s duty to do what was best for the family and the company and giving Mitchum any more power would definitely be a con. 

So now Logan sat here, waiting to meet with Hugh Langston, his father’s biggest competition, but not the reason Logan chose to meet with him. No the reason why he was entertaining this meeting was because if he had not been born a Huntzberger and had an option of where he would want to work, The Global Times would have been his choice. The strategy of GT was a total opposite of HPGs theory of capitalizing on quantity. GTs vision was to capitalize on quality. Yes HPGs portfolio was twice as big as GTs, but GT still beat HPG every year on reader’s subscriptions. The fact was HPG owned hundreds of newspapers but GT owned the Times….all of them. 

The door opened and Logan stood up as one of his idols walked in the door.

“Logan it is good to see you, please have a seat. Can I get you some coffee or tea?”

“Water if you have it” Logan said with a nervous hitch in his voice that he hoped Hugh did not notice.

“Here you go” Hugh said handing Logan a bottle of water “so I only have two questions Logan and I need you to be honest” Hugh added.

“Of course sir”.

“Are you using this offer as a way to bargain with your father?”

“No sir. There is nothing my father could offer that would get me to stay” Logan said honestly.

“Then why? Why now?” Hugh asked him. “Consider that a two parter” he added with a laugh.

“I won’t lie Hugh. If I had not been born a Huntzberger you would have seen my resume on your desk right out of college. No paper would have hired me. I was still under my father’s thumb at that point. Coming back to work for HPG was a hard choice for me and to be truthful it was a cop out. Those first few years out of college, when I was working in California, I needed those years but the tech industry was not where I wanted to be. I missed the news. Coming back to HPG just was the easy solution. I liked my job and I took pride in it but….Hugh, can I be really honest?”

“Yes, that is what I want Logan. I was 100% honesty”.

“I don’t want to be my father and working for him, he kind of expects it. I want ot give 100% of myself to my job but I also want to give 100% of myself to my family. It is possible to balance but Mitchum does not see it that way, it is either his way or the highway and Hugh, I almost allowed him to manipulate me into being that person. I don’t want to be that person and I don’t want to feel that all of the hard work that I do, the ideas that I feel would be so beneficial to the company only get backing when I am the person he wants me to be. I was to grow professionally, I want to give respect and earn it….I don’t want to be a pawn anymore”.

“So let me ask you something, is this a package deal?”

“A package deal” Logan asked confused.

“Well do you think you can convince your wife to write something for me every once in a while. She was always a talented writer, I kept up with her when she was writing for Hugo. I was very upset when I found out that she was turned down for the Fellowship. I did not learn about it for a year or so after it happened, unfortunately, my editor in chief handled the scholarships that were handed out. It wasn’t until a year or so later I found out that she was chosen for the Fellowship and then turned down at the request of your father. Before you ask, my editor in chief became my ex-editor in chief once I found out what had gone on” he said with a smile.

“She lost the Fellowship due to my father?”

Hugh nodded and a frown crossed his face. “I only found out because the idiot actually left a paper trail and when I was going through the past Fellowship list, looking to recruit I found the notations made. I am guessing you never knew. Samuel Jameson, you might know him, he works for your dad now. He said that Mitchum called and gave him a less than stellar review which is why the scholarship was rejected during the final decision, but Rory was out top choice. I tried to reach out to her a few years later, but out HR department got an email saying that she was no longer looking for employment, which I found odd. It wasn’t until recently when we had a change of staff that I found out that our head of HR was also following your father’s requests. The letter asking to meet with her never went out. Now your job offer in no way entails that you need to convince her to come write for us, but….well I want to put it out there we would love to have her. Even if she just wanted a column, it could be politics, or even features if she wanted, I read some of her feature pieces. She is good Logan, but I am sure you know that”.

“Wow, the manipulations of my father never stop amazing me. You know I asked him point blank if he was the reason she did not get the Fellowship, of course he denied it. I am confused though, how did you know I got married?”

Hugh laughed. “Logan, after I got your call I had another call with your grandfather. Trust me, when the son of my top competitor calls for a job I was pretty interested into some insight as to what was going on. Elias told me of your marriage, he seemed very happy that his grandson finally got his head out of his ass, his words not mine. He told me what had been going on. Logan family means everything to me. My wife has been my top supporter, my partner, my everything since I took over the company from my father. I know the importance of family. I have three children, I love them dearly even though none of them wanted to take over the business from me. I learned from my father that being one means respecting ones choices, listening to our children and loving them even when their paths might steer them in different directions. So I let them lead their lives and I built together a strong support team for my company, but I am getting older and truth be told, I like to travel and spend time with my wife so what I am looking for is something who wants to see this company grow, someone who sees journalism for what it is now and what it will be in the future. Logan I have watched you over the years, you have a great vision and I would love for you to bring that vision over to GT, but I need to know that you are committed, that you are not going to run back to HPG if you father starts to push. I will give you all of our resources in terms of legal and public relations to help you through this transition, I have read over your contract, while you have every right to make this move, I know your father will fight you every step of the way. I am willing to back you but I need to know you are committed to GT and that this is where you see your future”.

“I am sir. I want the opportunity to make a difference”.

Hugh smiled….”Well then welcome aboard. I know you will need some time to transition and of course get yourself settled so why don’t you come in Monday and we can get started on working on a timeline. Now I have a question, I know you have been in London for the past few years but would you have an issue with working out of the New York office primarily? One of my top guys in New York, Randall Towens, his daughter just got married and will be residing in London and he asked about transferring. With him here, I could really use you in the New York office with me. Any issue with that?” Hugh asked knowing already that he would be fine as Elias mentioned that Logan would not be opposed to moving back States side.

“That would be great sir. I am not sure if my grandfather mentioned but…well Rory, we are having a baby, well babies. We are having twins and while she likes London, her family and our friends are there and I really want her to have all the support she can get, so being in New York would be great”.

“Twins? Elias did not mention but congratulations Logan. Once you are settled back in New York we will have to go to the club, I am always interested in a good story and your grandfather has assured me the romance between you and your lovely bride is a story that I can’t pass up” he said with a smirk.

“I am sure that can be arranged” Logan said with a laugh. “So I will see you Monday. I will be talking to my father today so I will definitely have a good timeline ready for you when I see you then”.  
“Great” Hugh said standing up and shaking Logan’s hand. “Please tell your wife congratulations and that I would love to meet her once we are all back in the States. We should go out to celebrate, I am sure Rory would get along with my Elise. It would be good for them to get to know each other since I am sure that they will see each other often and office functions”.

“Thank you, that would be great. I am looking forward to it” he said as Hugh walked him out towards the elevators.

“Logan, just remember, you have our backing so do not let your father browbeat you. I have watched him do it for years, you deserve better. You should be proud of your accomplishments, I know your father was never one to compliment anyone, but well you have been doing a great job, if you weren’t there never would have been a meeting today. GT will be lucky to have you” Hugh told him.

“Thank you sir. That means a lot” Logan said as he got into the elevator.

HPG Offices

“Well look, you are back from wherever it was that you ran off too. I am hoping that you have gotten your little rendezvous out of the way and that you are back to work and that we are back on track with the wedding” Mitchum said not even looking up from his computer. “You know because of your disappearing act I was stuck here way longer than I had planned doing your job so I would expect, but I wanted to give you and Odette time to patch everything up and since I have not heard back from her since she met up with you at your home I am assuming all is well now” he added finally looking up at his son.

“Ah yes, you thought that sending Odette to my home would get everything back on track didn’t you. What did you think, Odette would show up and throw herself at me, and me being a Huntzberger I would never turn down a piece of ass, I mean like father like son right?”

“You might want to watch your tone Logan. I am your father and of course I was right. All you needed was a little convincing of what you had right in front of your face and look you are back here at work where you belong. Now we have meetings starting tomorrow and I will stay for those and then I will head back to the States before coming out for the wedding and….”

“There is no wedding dad. Your plan of telling Odette that I had a change of heart didn’t work. I told you I wasn’t getting married to her and I meant it”.

“You will be getting married to Odette and the merger will be taking place and then you will get your butt back into this office and do what I say”.

“Well dad, Philippe might not agree with you, I mean I am sure he does not want his daughter to enter into a marriage that would be against the law considering that the groom is already married” Logan said with a smile.

“What are you talking about Logan. Stop playing these games, I have really had enough” Mitchum said standing up and looking at his son.

“Dad, when I left you at your apartment the other day, I told you I would not be back until I got the woman I loved back in my life. I did and I married her. So that leaves my marriage to Odette as something for your to scratch off the Logan to do list that you have drawn up for me”.

“What the hell do you mean you got married? What did you do, go and marry a floozie so that you could get out of your family obligations? You know all I have to do is offer the tramp so money and you marriage will be annulled before the ink even dries on the certificate. Now stop this crap and let’s sit down and get working on these merger contracts, I don’t have time for these games that you are playing Logan”.

Logan just stood there looking at his father…..”So do you think that by telling Rory I was on my honeymoon that she would just run back to the States and turn me away and me being all broken hearted I would just fall into line with your plans?”

“Rory, what does she have to do with this? I have not seen or spoken to Rory is…..”

“Dad are you seriously going to stand here and lie to my face? She came to my apartment to look for me and you told her Odette and I were traveling and no, she did not tell me what you said, George did after he brought her to the hospital when she collapsed. What did you do dad, stand there and watch, did you even feel the slightest concern that she almost collapsed in my hallway? What the hell is wrong with you?” Logan said, he kept his voice and even keel but it was apparent that he was steaming mad.

“Well you were out running after the love of your life, or so you say, the woman you met in Hamburg. Does it really matter who she thought you were with, the fact was you weren’t with her. You definitely were keeping busy weren’t you. I mean what were you sleeping with Rory too?”

“Are you just obtuse, or are you just playing dumb. Rory was who I met in Hamburg and it was Rory that I have been with for the past three years. I never stopped loving her, wanting her and now I have her, she is my wife and there is nothing you can do dad”.

Mitchum took a deep breath, he had been right. It had been Rory all this time….”What do you mean you married her?”

“I married her dad, four days ago. If you want to see pictures ask your father, he was there as well as Emily Gilmore. Grandpa stood up for me and Emily stood with Rory”.

“You will get the marriage annulled or you will be out on your ass. Do you understand me. I get that you love her Logan. I even have to give her props where they are due because she did the one thing I was never able to do and that was getting you to straighten out your life. Keep her on the side, I am sure she will understand that this is business but you will end this sham of a marriage and do what needs to be done. You will marry Odette, that is your obligation for this company”.

“What about your obligation dad? I mean Shira was not the woman that grandpa has set up for you to marry was she? No, you were supposed to marry Claire Bowens. Yes dad I know it all. What I don’t understand if why you would mess all that up because some waitress in a bar gave you some attention. Isn’t that a laugh. Grandpa told me how much you loved Claire, high school sweethearts right? You dated all through college and then Grandpa broke the news, that you and Claire would be getting married, that it would be a merger between the families and you hated being told that you had to do something so instead of realizing that yes your marriage would benefit the family but you were marrying the woman that you were in love with you rebelled and slept with some waitress and she ended up pregnant and you ended up married to a woman you can’t stand, a woman you cheat on constantly because you hated being told that you had to get married as an obligation to the family. Sucks to be you right? I am sure Claire was broken hearted, were you? Is that why you became this heartless bastard? Do you think that forcing me into a marriage that I don’t want will make you feel better? I mean you are stuck in a loveless marriage so I should be as well? Or do you just want me to be the obedient son since you never were? So what is it dad? Why don’t you tell me?”

“I have no idea why your grandfather told you all that but none of this makes a difference. You will annul this marriage to Rory and marry Odette and produce an heir. Then you can do as you want, if you want to shack up with Rory go ahead, just keep it out of the public eye, I do not have the patience to hear your mother complain and I do not want to deal with Philippe ranting that his son-in-law is unfaithful”.

“Are you listening to me, I am not marrying Odette. Dad I am 34 years old, you cannot tell me what to do anymore. I am a grown man. I am married to Rory and I will stay married to Rory. I don’t need or care about your approval”.

“Well then Logan how do you plan to support her son because you will not be working here if you stay married to her”.

“That’s fine, here is my letter of resignation. I will transition off my projects but thirty days from now I will no longer be working at HPG”.

“Letter of resignation? What going to try it on your own again Logan. We all knew how well that went. What are you going to do when you fall on your face and I am not here to pick up the pieces”.

“Dad, I have been working since I was 20 years old. I have saved money and invested wisely. Secondly I have my trust fund. You remember that once I turned 30 you cannot touch it, it is mine and since most of the money came from grandpa, even if you wanted to play games with the money that came from you, I am more than well off and hey if you want to spend your money dragging me to court, well feel free. You know what is sad dad, I really loved my job here, I was proud of what I was doing and I did a damn good job. I would have given my all for HPG but I realize now I will never be free if I stay here. You will always want more and I will never get the respect I deserve because you are only happy when I am following the dynastic plan that you have created for me. Well I am done living under your thumb. I did fine when I was in California, remember dad I only came back because you asked me, not because I needed you. But I wanted to show you my commitment to our family and to our company, I wanted you to be proud, but you never will dad. Nothing will ever be good enough for you, unless I am this puppet on this string that you can manipulate. Well I am done, strings are cut dad. I am really sorry dad. I realize now you never really were ever happy, your life was nothing like what you planned it to be and I am sad for you dad, but not enough to give up my life for you. I love Rory, I have for 13 years and I plan to love her until the day I die. You are right, she did do what you never could, she made me grow up. And instead of you realizing what a benefit she was to me and to my life, you did everything to make her run, even taking away her chances with the New York Times. Yes….I know it all. You tried to break her so you could break me and keep me as a pawn to do your bidding. It worked for a while but I have a right to be happy and I am going to be. I wish you could be happy for me. I wish I could have a dad who could share in my happiness and be proud of me but after 34 years I have finally realized you never will be”.

“She left you Logan, she told you no. I was ready to accept her….”

Logan laughed. “No you weren’t. You knew if Rory was scared about her job prospects she would run the other way. You knew how important her career was and you know if she had doubts that she would run….and she did. But I blame myself, I shouldn’t have asked her in front of all those people, I should have sat down and we could have discussed her options but instead I acted like an ass. I saw her no as being rejection and who rejects a Huntzberger right? All she wanted was time and I was too stupid to listen to her and give it to her. It took me a long time to realize that, but now I find out you had a helping hand in it. You made it so that she had no options and would panic…..”

“I wasn’t alone in it Logan. I wasn’t the only one who did not want that marriage to happen. Yes, she made you grow up but she also made you feel independent and that was not working for me. If she would have played the society wife, heck I would have told your mother to deal with it and grow the heck up, I liked Rory but she wanted a career and she put it in your head that you were your own man. You were not your own man, you were a Huntzberger. Once who had obligations to the family. But trust me Logan, I was ready to allow the marriage to happen and let you fall on your face but there was someone who was against the marriage even more than me. So when they came to me with the idea of what would be the one thing that would make Rory doubt your relationship together, I took the option, figured better to let your heart get broken then instead of years later once there were children involved. Their plan was smart and easy for me to take part in and it worked. She ran and you ran. I knew sooner or later you would come back, I also knew you would never love anyone like you did Rory. I am sorry Logan but that is what I needed. I needed you to make this business come first, not some domesticated family image that you thought you wanted to portray”.

“What are you talking about dad? Someone told you to make sure Rory could not get a job? And you listened to them? All because I was becoming independent and she gave me the support to follow my own dreams? It was better for me to be heartbroken because in the end it gave you more control? I am your son….you are supposed to love me, be proud of me. What happened to the unconditional love of a parent. God I will never be like you, I will never treat my children the way you have treated me”.

“Logan I am a parent that wants what is best for their children and that means growing HPG so that it will be the leading media company for you and for the future Huntzberger children. A parent needs to lead their children when their children go astray and that is what I did. I am not the only one….Lorelai felt the same way, that is why she came to me. She told me how you went to ask for Rory’s and in marriage. Who knew my son would be so traditional” Mitchum said with a laugh.

“Lorelai told you to destroy her daughter’s chances at a job?”

“She did not want her daughter sucked into society and honestly Logan, Rory would have always had one foot in the door and one out because of her mother. Marrying you would have ruined the plan for Rory just as Rory would ruin the plan I had for you so yes, we worked together and did what needed to be done”.

Logan just stood there…..his heart breaking for his wife, for himself. God he had allowed his father to manipulate the situation without even knowing it and he had a partner in crime. The woman who called Rory her best friend, her own mother. I guess you are not the only heartless bastard. Lorelai I guess is your perfect match. And she preaches she is nothing like the people she was raised with. Hell she is the perfect society bitch, heartless, self-entitled and she gives herself to much credit. She has no idea who her daughter is and thank god Rory is nothing like her”.

“So this is your final decision, you are turning your back on your family?”

“No dad, I am making the right choices for my family….that would be Rory in case you are confused”.

“Then you can clear out your desk and leave your badge at the door. There is no turning back Logan. If you walk out the door, you are no longer part of this family”.

“Dad I have a family, and that would include my grandfather and my sister and a number of other Huntzbergers that hate your guts so you know what, I think I will be more than fine” Logan said before turning his back on his father and walking out the door.

By the time Logan reached the apartment he had already spoken with his dad and Hugh, who was more than fine with meeting up with Logan back in New York. In all honesty he was only extending his trip in London so that he could meet up with Logan on Monday. With the change of plans he could go and see his own family, which was an option he was more than happy with.

“Logan what are you doing home? I thought you were going into the office today?” Rory said as she came out of the study where she had been working on her book to find Logan standing in the living room with a huge smile on his face.

“Well someone looks happy. What put that smile on your face?” Rory asked as Logan pulled her into his arms and kissed her senseless.

“I am happy because I came home to find the love of my life waiting for me and since you are my wife now I get to come home to you every day so get used to the smile” he said before dipping his head and kissing her softly on the lips.

“Well having you come home to me is something I will definitely be looking forward too but that does not answer the question of why are you home so early? Wait….was your dad in the office today? Did you have a fight about you not marrying Odette? Does he know….”

“Yes he knows, yes we did fight and then I handed him my resignation and walked out the door and I can’t tell you what an amazing feeling that is”.

“Wait. What do you mean you gave your resignation? Logan you love your job, I did not want….”

“Rory I love you and my job? Yes I enjoyed what I did but the fact is I will never be free to have the life I want, which is with you and our coffee beans if you needed clarification, if I stay at HPG and to be honest, I will never get to grow to my full potential because everything I do is contingent on doing what my father wants me to do. I don’t want to be a pawn anymore. I am good at my job and I deserve to work somewhere well there will allow me to show what I can do and to be appreciated, without strings attached. So this morning I went to a meeting, got a new job offer and then went ot tell my father. I offered to give him 30 days for me to transition, but you know my father so as of now I am no longer an employee of HPG and next week I will be meeting with my new boss in New York to map out my new job. Which means….that we are going to start packing up and maybe we can check out some listings for the city because baby….we are going home”.


	5. Chapter 5 - May the Cards fall where they may

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your kudos and comments. I have extended the chapters on this story as I have added in a few extra chapters.

Part 5 – May the cards fall where they may

“We are going home?”

“Well to New York if that is ok with you. I mean if you want to live closer to Hartford to be near your grandmother we can do that too and I can commute….”

“No, New York is fine. I like the city and I can write from anywhere and you will be there but I am confused. A new job? I mean I did not even know you were thinking of a new job, I know how much you loved what you were doing at HPG and if you wanted to stay here I would be ok with that, I just….”

“Ace I know you would have stayed and leaving HPG is more about me, or more about what I want. The fact is my job with HPG was great, but It was great because my dad stayed on his side of the ocean and I stayed on mine and I did not have to deal with him much and the only reason he left me alone was because he had me doing exactly what he wanted me to do. He wanted me to give my entire life over to the company just like he did and that is what I did. If I had married Odette nothing would have changed, it was a merger Rory, it wasn’t like I would be looking forward to coming home….not like I did when you would stay with me here in London. Those weeks you spent here, I still loved my job but I realized that I loved coming home to you and then I realized that was why the merger was so important to my dad. Yeah it has to do with business and what the two companies together could do but more importantly he knew I did not love Odette, he knew I barely tolerated her. He knew my marriage to Odette would not come before work, basically a marriage without love is exactly what he wanted for me. A marriage that looked good for the family but that would not make me lose focus”.

“What happened when you saw him Logan?”

“I spoke to my grandfather the other day, just wanting to get his insight and I told him what I was feeling. After discussing it my grandfather agreed with me, the truth is my dad has given me a lot more freedom to make decisions but only because I was doing what he wanted. He was the puppet master and I was the dutiful puppet, as long as I did what he asked he kept the strings loose but once I started to stray, he would pull them tight again. Rory, I don’t want to live like that personally or professionally, I know I did a good job at HPG, I was proud of the work I did but I don’t want that to be contingent on me falling in line. So I made a call and I had a meeting….and it went really well and I am excited because I did not get this job because of who my dad is or because I belong there, I got it because they are impressed with what they have seen me do. I really want this Ace, I feel like I could do so much there and we will be closer to our friends and family and it will be a win-win.”

“I just want to be sure you are happy Logan, I don’t ever what you to regret your decision….”

“I am happy Ace, for the first time in a long time I am happy. I have you, our coffee beans and professionally I will be working for a man I have always admired and he is giving me a chance to grow to my full potential without strings attached. I just…I feel like everything I have always wanted is in my grasp and I don’t want to give that up”.

“Well then I guess we need to start packing…..when do you have to be there?”

“Well he totally understood that I would need some time to transition from HPG but after talking to my father I called him back and told him that I would be able to return to the States now, so I will be heading into the office a week from Monday and in all honesty I really want to get us back home. I want us to get settled, or as settled as we can until we find an apartment and get you situated with a doctor….I am…I am really excited Rory to just start our life together” he said as he pulled he to him and wrapped his arms around her dropping a gentle kiss on her lips.  
“Ok, well then I can call a mover and arrange to get boxes and packaging tape and we can start getting everything together, I am sure we can find somewhere to stay for the time being…..”

“My grandfather of course offered one of the Huntzberger apartments but there is always a chance my father could show up and even if my grandfather told him he had someone staying there, my father would show up anyway because he hates being out of the loop, but I was thinking we could stay maybe at the Plaza for a few weeks while we look”.

“Maybe I will talk to my grandmother, maybe she can check out some options for us this week while we are still here, even if it is just a temporary apartment but at least we can get more settled, not that the Plaza is not wonderful but….”

“No I get it. It’s a hotel and I agree if Emily can scout a few places for us, we can always sublet or something until we find something permanent.”

“Ok I will call her in a bit…..but I need you to talk to me Logan. Regardless that you are used to your father and his controlling ways, I am sure whatever he said upset you. We promised to communicate and I want us to do that, I want you to know there is nothing you cannot share with me, I might not be able to fix it but I can support you through it”.

Logan took a deep breath, he was hesitant to tell her what had transpired, not that he planned to keep it from her for long, but he would rather have told her what he had found out when they were safely back in the States, where maybe Emily and his grandfather could have been there for moral support but waiting could not be an option, she was right, they had to learn to communicate better, even those hard conversations, the fact was their love was strong and even the conversations that were tough to handle, by talking about them they could handle them together.

“Ace I need to tell you a few things, it will all lead up to the conversation with my father ok?”

“Ok” Rory said as she followed him to the couch and sat down beside him.

“The new job I have is with GT, I went and met up with Hugh Langston this morning”.

“The Times, you are going to be working for the Times?” Rory said her eyes shining bright with pride. Logan was so smart and so talented and she always hated that Mitchum never really gave him the props that he deserved, A job with GT, well that was just reinforcement of what she already knew, that Logan was a force to be reckoned with in the business. It also reminded her of her dream all those years ago. The rejection had hurt….so much so that even when she saw job openings there she never sent in her resume. But that was a long time ago and The Times was an amazing paper and Logan was so excited and then it hit her….

“You are going to your dad’s competitor?”

“Yes but that is not why I called him. The fact is if I wasn’t a Huntzberger GT would have been the first company I submitted my resume too after college. Their global mission, how they run their operations has always been something that I have admired and wanted to be a part of, but after college my father had too much pull in the industry, who was really going to hire Mitchum’s son which is why I ended up in Telecommunications over Journalism when I went out on my own. No media corporation would have hired me. But I missed the industry which is why I ended up back at HPG, it wasn’t so much that I wanted to work for my dad, but I wanted to get back into the industry and instead of fighting for a position elsewhere I went back to HPG because I did not want to deal with my father manipulating any job prospects at other companies.”

“But how is that different now? I mean technically couldn’t he cause issues now as well?”

“He could try but it would not work. I have had my contract renegotiated over the years at HPG, the more I did what my dad wanted, the more lenient he became with my contracts. The last two I really do not even think he read in its entirety and I was pretty good with getting my own hidden agenda in there without it being noticeable. The last one I signed was right after I agreed to the whole dynastic plan, it was also after I spoke to my grandfather about a number of things I had no idea about it terms of his shares in the company. Basically, I have a pretty good contract that allowed me to break the contract without repercussions if my father at any time started manipulating my position at HPG, which he did. I also never signed a non-compete, not sure if he realized it or it the legal team just never bothered to send me one since they pretty much know I was the heir to HPG”.

“So he can’t sue you? What about your trust fund? I don’t want you losing it because of me”.

“He can sue but he won’t win. Plus once I turned 30 my trust fund became mine without strings. Even if my dad wanted to fight me on the money he put in the trust fund I found out from my grandfather that most of the money is the trust is coming from his trust, so there are no problems there. I also found out that my father does not really have as many shares as he thinks he does at HPG.”

“I thought he was the largest shareholder?”

“Technically my dad owns 20% that was signed over to him when he took over the reins of the company, I always thought he owned it all, or at least the family share of the company which is equal to 80% with the other 20% owned by the stockholders, 10% family owned and 10% public shares but I was wrong. Technically my grandfather still has the remaining 60% of the shares which technically goes to the first born heir just like they did with my grandfather. What I did not know is that it is not stipulated that the shares must go to the heir apparent, the owner of the stocks can sign them over to whoever he wants to as long as they are a Huntzberger, my grandfather has left his shares to me, nowhere in the contract does it say that I must work at HPG to retain ownership. The truth is Ace, I really don’t care about the shares, I told my grandfather if it was easier to leave them to one of my cousins, I would be fine with that. I have built up a pretty good nest egg of my own and with this new job, and my wife who will be a top selling author one day, well I have no doubt that our coffee beans will have everything they need”.

“Wow, I am assuming you dad does not know any of this, and it’s not like your grandfather is going anywhere, that man is so healthy he might outlive all of us but The Times….that is amazing Logan and Hugh Langston, well I might actually go fan girl if I ever meet him” she said shyly looking down.

“Well I can tell you that will be happening soon, he wants us all to go out to dinner, he thinks you and his wife will get along well and….well he kind of asked if maybe I could talk you into writing for him” Logan said the last part really quickly, unsure of how Rory would take this news and knowing it would raise questions, the questions he knew he had to answer but really hated to do so.

“Wait, what was that last part?”

“After I called him to set up a meeting I guess he called my grandfather, just to make sure me going to him was on the up and up. My grandfather assured him it was and well they are very good friends and he mentioned I got married and then my grandfather mentioned who I was marrying….”  
“That still does not explain him wanting me to write for him?”

“Yeah…well it seems that he has followed your writing, he was really impressed with the work you did with Hugo and he read some of your feature articles and he feels that you would be a good fit in no matter what section you wanted to write for. Of course he understands if you did not want to write but he wanted me to mention it and…..”

“Logan…what are you trying to tell me but really not wanting to?”

“You were the top choice for the Fellowship”.

“I got a rejection letter, you saw it. Maybe he has me confused with someone else?”

Logan shook his head. “No, you were the top choice, except at that time Hugh really did not deal with the handing out of the scholarships, his editor-in-chief did. So when…when my father called him, he made a change and removed you from the list” Logan said looking down, not wanting to see the hurt in her eyes.

“Your father is the reason why they rejected me?”

“I am so sorry Ace. You know I approached him when it first happened and he denied even knowing you were going for the Fellowship. I am so sorry that my….”

“Logan stop. You will not apologize for what your father did. Now go on…I want to hear it all”.

“It seems that a year or so later, Hugh had pulled up the files on past Fellowship applicants, he often recruited those that were not chosen. He found your file and it seems the editor-in-chief at the time stupidly, or luckily in our case, left a paper trail about what went down with my father. Hugh was highly upset, he fired him immediately. I did not even know all these years he has been working for my father. My dad gave him a job as payment for what he did for him. Anyway, Hugh was very upset but he kept track of you and a few years later he penned a note to you to ask you to come in for a meeting”.

“I never got a note….”

“Yes, it seems the HR department came back and told Hugh that you had responded saying you were no longer interested in a position, another mole of my father’s, or a lover I suppose. High did a massive overhaul of his whole company after that. He feels terrible about what happened. He blames himself as he wished he had kept on top of the situation himself, but he is very interested in maybe having a chance to have you work with him now. Look I know you have your book and the babies, but just know if you ever do decide you want to get back into journalism, well you are wanted Rory, not because you are married to me, but because you are a damn good writer, and that is coming from Hugh, not just me”.

‘I should say I am surprised but…I just don’t get it. Was it all because he did not want your future wife to work? But he did not even know you proposed or that you were planning too so I just…was he being preemptive?”

“I had not told him that I was proposing, I mean I talked about us together in the future tense. He was scared…”

“Of what?”

“He said that you were a good influence on me, but that you also made me believe in myself, you made me independent and that he wasn’t happy about. He felt you had too much influence on me and would not push me in the direction he wanted me to go in, you would push me to follow my own path. While I did not tell him about proposing, he did find out, he said he was going to let us crash and burn, of course he had no faith in me to be a good husband, or that I could provide for you without HPG, but…” Logan could not do it, how can he tell her, she is already hurting so much but this….

Rory looked up at him and saw tears in his eyes….”Logan, what is it. Tell me….oh baby whatever it is we will get through it together right?”

Logan pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her….”My dad found out about me proposing because someone told him. They also mentioned that you were still very insecure about job prospects and that if you had concerns about your future, well that those insecurities would push you from saying yes and they recommended that my father use his pull to make sure that happened. That the more insecure you were, the less chance there would be in you saying yes to my proposal”.

Rory pulled out of his arms and looked at him….”So what you are telling me is that you father had no plans of sabotaging my chances of a job until someone gave him the idea? But who Logan, did he tell you who? I mean normally I would think this was right up your mother’s alley but I am not sure she could have come up with all that in her head at once, no offense Logan…did someone give your mother the idea, was it one of her perfect trophy wives for you? I can’t….” suddenly she got up and she was pacing.

“I can’t believe this, I mean I know you mom and grandfather were unhappy about us dating and your dad, well he playing the good cop / bad cop depending on what he wanted from us at the time but now we are talking a conspiracy so that I would not get a job and I would be worried and I would turn you down, I mean who would come up with something like that, who would even know that about me, who hated the thought of us so much that….oh god, no….please Logan tell me what I am thinking is wrong. I mean I know my mother was not always a huge fan of our relationship….”

Logan jumped up and pulled her into his arms….”Oh sweetie, I am so sorry, I….I did not want to tell you but I had to, no secrets right, I could not hide this from….”

Rory pulled away but she stayed close, she did not want him to feel that she was mad at him. “I mean how could it not be her. She knew my insecurities, she knew you were going to propose, all those talks during movies night as we got closer to my graduation makes so much sense. Asking me where I sent my resume, asking how you and I were planning to stay together when I was going to be traveling as a reporter. You know what is funny, she always said she hated that world, wanted nothing to do with them, that they were scheming and self-entitled, she would talk their trust funds, saying they never had to work for anything in their life, well she fits in perfectly doesn’t she. She always hated the money but had no problem going to my parents for money for my schooling, or for a loan for her inn and when push came to shove and she did not like the direction I was going in she would either shut me out, or when that did not work, she would just do whatever she had to do to get her way, I guess even lowering herself to go to your dad. It’s pretty sad, they are like a match made in hell the two of them”.

Logan grabbed her wrist and was feeling her pulse, he was worried about what all this stress was doing to her.

“Logan I am fine. I promise. Is there anything else?”

Logan shook his head….”He tried to explain that he and your mom were just being good parents, directing us onto the right path” he told her.

“Rory shook her head as she curled up into his arms “You know what is sad, is that they probably think they are good parents. You know what hurts the most, is that all these years I thought she was my best friend, but how could she be when I don’t even know who she really is? She criticized my dad so much, about how he wasn’t there and then he would show up and I would be so happy and then he would leave and I guess I was so scared if my mom left I would be alone, I think that I just fell into this place where she could do no wrong you know? I just always wanted her to be proud of me because maybe if I was good she would not walk away too. So everything she said I just followed, like she could do no wrong, I idolized her and now, Logan I don’t want to be anything like her”.

He felt the tears against his chest and he just held her tighter and pulled her towards the couch where he sat and kept her wrapped up in his arms. He could not even imagine what Rory was feeling right now. Logan was hurt, but it wasn’t anything unusual. He did not put any of this past his dad, which was why he had questioned him as soon as Rory received the rejection notice but Lorelai….he knew she was not his biggest fan but this, going to his father? His girl was mad now but soon the hurt would really set in, he knew he could not fix this but he would be there for her, through her anger and her pain and her sorrow. He would make sure she got through this one way or another and he vowed he would never allow Mitchum or Lorelai hurt them again.

Three Days Later

When Rory woke up after dealing with the final blow, after finding out her mother had been manipulating the situation for more years than she knew she told Logan that what was done was done and that she wanted to put it on the back burner until they got settled in NY, then she would talk to her grandmother and her father, and decide how she wanted to handle her mother.

So she took too packing up Logan’s stuff. She was excited that they would be heading home. She had spoken to her grandmother about their living situation and Emily surprised her with reminding her that that they still had the apartment on the East Side, that they could stay there while they hunted for their own home. Emily hardly went into the city and even if she did visit there was more than enough room for her to stay with Logan and Rory for a night if she chose. Having a place to stay while they house hunted took a lot of the stress out of the situation. With a place to call home, even temporarily Rory found new energy and soon she had almost the whole apartment boxed up, leaving Logan to do the taping of the boxes.

Logan was finishing up taping a box when he realized that Rory had not come back from the bathroom yet. He put down the roll of tape and walked back into the bedroom when he heard her retching.

Opening the door he found her on her knees with her head over the toilet bowl. Bending down and pushing her hair off of her face, he reached up and turned on the sink so he could wet a towel.

“Ace, why didn’t you call me if you were sick. Do you want me to call the doctor?” He said concerned as he took the wet towel and brought it to her forehead.

She looked up at him and his heart broke seeing her looking so ill.

“I am fine Logan. We don’t have to call the doctor. I think the morning sickness is finally hitting me, or we could call it afternoon sickness” she said with a half-smile as she flushed the toilet and allowed him to pull her into his arms, which she sank into easily.

“Have you been getting sick before, why didn’t you tell me?”

“This is the first time I actually got sick. The past two weeks, I have been feeling a little nauseated but it would pass. The doctor mentioned that it usually started around the 6th week but that some woman experienced it early and some later. I guess the past two weeks was just a tease. I thought if it was just being a little nauseous I was getting off easy, guess I was wrong” she said before she pulled out of his arms and feel over the toilet again as Logan held back her hair and rubbed her back.

When the episode seemed to stop, she leaned back again and Logan wrapped his arms around her.

“Logan you don’t have to sit with me when I get sick, it is not pleasant, no reason for both of us to suffer” she told him as he moved her into a sitting position again so he could stand up and run the cold water into a cup for her.

“Here, try to drink a little, don’t want you to get dehydrated. Rory, you are carrying our coffee beans, if I could get sick for you I would, trust me I have spent more than enough time praying over the porcelain god. I know I can’t but I can be here to comfort you ok? Please don’t push me away Rory, I just want…I need to help you through this. Are you sure we shouldn’t call the doctor?”

The water helped a bit and she felt ok enough to allow Logan to help her stand.

“We don’t need to call the doctor, but I think I need to lay down a bit” she told him as he helped her into the bedroom and walked her over to the bed.

“Do you think you will be ok if I run out for a few? Maybe some ginger ale might help?”

“I’m fine, I am feeling better already I am just tired. But ginger ale does sound good. You go, I will just take a short nap and then I will help you finish packing” she told him.

Rory awoke and looked at the clock, she had slept for over an hour and she felt much better, so much better in fact that she was actually hungry. She stood up and straightened the bed and headed into the living room expecting that Logan would be there but he wasn’t.

She walked to the kitchen and looked in the fridge and did not see any ginger ale. She guessed he had not come back yet. Strange as the store was only on the corner. Before she had time to harp on the fact that her husband had disappeared on his way to get ginger ale she heard keys in the lock.

“Hey baby, you awake already? I thought you would sleep longer. How do you feel?” he said as he put down what was more than a bag carrying ginger ale and took her into his arms and gently kissed her brow.

“I am feeling much better, I was actually hungry….I see you did some shopping? I thought you were running to the corner store?” she said with a smile wondering what kind of trouble her husband had gotten into.

“Here come sit. I will pour you some ginger ale and fix you something to eat” he told her carrying the bags into the kitchen.

“So I did go to the store to get the ginger ale, but I figured you needed to eat something, with you getting sick and all and I wasn’t sure what you could tolerate so I ran over to Boots and asked the pharmacist who gave me a few good options, some crackers, some protein shakes that doctors recommend at this time to replace some of the vitamins you are losing due to you throwing up. He also mentioned soup is good so I ran over to the little café you like and got some Chicken Noodle Soup but they also had a nice Beef Broth so I got you that as well. Then I figured you might really be hungry so I spoke to the chef and told him the situation and he prepared you a nice roasted chicken with some plain saffron rice and veggies, he said the saffron rice worked really well when his wife was pregnant. Anyway, while I was waiting for the order to be ready I ran over to the book store.”

“You stopped at the bookstore?” Rory asked smiling as she listened to him ramble. He was never a rambler, a listener yes, as there were many good rambles of hers that he just sat and smiled through with that cute smirk of his. But since the night in the hospital, she was impressed that Logan could definitely go for a bit without a breath. Maybe it was the hormones but she found it endearing.

“Yeah I mean I should know about what you are going through and I am sure there will be other things we need to know so I bought some books. See here….”Everything you Need to Know About Expecting”, the shop owner said this one is a classic. They update it every year, but also he recommended some for me to read. This one is written by a father of multiples. I thought it might be a good read but this one is highly recommended. It is for expectant fathers but written by a woman. About how we can really help you though your pregnancy and I want to do that for you Ace. I know I can’t get sick instead of you, or feel uncomfortable when you get bigger, but I want to make this as easy as I can. This book gives tips on ways to relieve stress and massage techniques, like did you know that while I can massage your neck and your back, it is recommended that I only rub your feet and legs because there are pressure points that actually affect your uterus in your feet….I mean I had no idea, and that….”

Suddenly Logan stopped talking as he saw tears running down Rory’s face.

“Ace, what’ the matter? Do you feel sick again? Come here” he said picked her up off the chair at the island she had been sitting on and carrying her to the sofa and placing her on his lap so he could wrap his arms around her.

“I’m sorry Logan, I feel fine….I just. I guess it’s the hormones but listening to you talk about the pregnancy and you are being so amazingly wonderful about taking care of me and I just…”

“Rory tell me. I don’t ever want you to hold anything back from me. Remember, we are practicing on our communication. I want you to tell me everything you are feeling” he said gently kissing her on her lips before pulling her closer into his arms.

“It’s just that…you are really happy aren’t you? I mean I know you are happy, it’s just you know I told you that I was planning to come to you, before I found out I was pregnant. But when I found out….I knew deep down even if you had gone through with the dynastic plan you would have been there for us in some way but I kept wondering about how you would feel you know? I mean we never really ever talked about kids, or if you wanted them. I mean I know you were expected to have them, produce and heir but I never really knew what your feelings on having kids were, I mean without the pressure of what was expected of you” she said shyly as she looked down.

“Look at me Rory” he said as she looked back up at him. “I have never been as happy in my life as I am in this moment. I have the love of my life in my arms, we are married and will spend the rest of our lives together and in here….” He placed his hands on her stomach. “In here is just proof of our love, we created these little coffee beans together and I have never been so happy and excited and scared, I mean good scared in my life but I want this with you, so much. I am so happy with this gift that we are being blessed with”.

She smiled looking up at him….”Can I tell you something?”

“Anything”.

“You know I had this whole plan growing up, marriage and a family well I will be honest, it wasn’t even a thought. Till you….I mean when we were together at school, when we were living together it just felt so right and every once in a while I would think about us getting married, working together….I had a dream once, when you were in London. I was missing you so much and I had this dream, I heard noise coming from the other room and I had gotten out of bed to see what it was and you were there and I was surprised because you were supposed to be in London and you looked at me and smiled and said…Look guys, mommy is awake, now we can have pancakes and I looked at the table and there were these two little boys sitting there with your hair and your smirk and what I remember the most about the dream was just feeling so incredibly full of love and happiness. Then I woke up and it was all gone….I knew it was a dream but a part of me was sad that it was”.

“You never told me…..why?”

Rory shrugged her shoulders. “Logan, you were this commitment phobic playboy when we met. I mean you had committed to me and we were happy and I knew you loved me and I loved you but there was always a part of me that was scared that if I told you I saw more with you, or that I had a dream of kids that you would run the other way. And then there was the other part of me that said wait what are you thinking, this is not the plan, you are going to be an overseas journalist and marriage and kids come later, and it was so confusing because the dream was so real and I was so happy and the other half…well I love writing Logan, I do and yes I love traveling but I don’t know if I ever wanted to go to a war torn country and live in a tent, but I said no this has always been your dream and I tried to think back to when I decided that was what I wanted to do and I could not tell you. Then there was you, I mean we talked about fitting each other into our futures but we never really discussed what that meant. It was kind of one of the reasons I freaked out when you proposed. It’s not that I had not thought about it, but I never realized you thought about it and….”  
“I am so sorry, I know we discussed this and…but I need you to know I am so sorry. For springing it on you, for not knowing that we needed to sit down and talk, for proposing all wrong for running instead of just stopping and listening to you”.

“Logan, we were young and scared, do I wish we had both stopped and said, let’s talk. So you could have told me about what you were feeling walking away from your family and starting on your own and I could have told you that I was scared because suddenly the dream that was supposed to be mine, did not look the same as it always did and I was scared about my mother’s rejection. I wish so much we had stopped and talked, but we can’t go back and change that, we can learn from that and what we have gone through the past three years and always promise to talk, to be there for one another and just move forward. I hate that we lost 7 years of us being together, I am happy we had the past 3 years but I wish now we were honest with each other and that we were really together instead of all the drama we have gone through, but the fact is I don’t want to spend my life regretting the years we were not together, I want to celebrate all the years we will have together, our future”.

“I want that too, our future and you are right, we can go back and rehash and apologize all we want but the past is what it is, we will learn from our mistakes and be stronger for it. But to answer your question…I thought about kids, I mean before our coffee beans here. Before you I always knew I would one day get married to an acceptable wife, set up by my parents and that we would have the required heir. I would travel around for work, probably never being home, my child would grow up like me and no matter how much I hated it, the cycle would continue. The truth was I never wanted to bring a child into the world to live the life I lived, but it would happen anyway because it was the dynastic plan. Then I met you and everything changed. Being with your Rory, those three years together even when I was in London were the best years of my life. I always thought love was just this ridiculous idea, but then I fell in love with you and I realized how addictive love could be. I saw my future with you and yeah, I thought about babies with you. I saw a son like me getting into mischief but then….I saw a daughter who looked just like you who would have me wrapped around their finger and it would be so different with us. We would be a family, I would be there for my children and you, we would make a different life for them. My children with you wouldn’t be a requirement, they would be proof of our love”.

Monday Morning

“Baby is that the last of the boxes? What time did you say the movers were coming?” Logan called out.

“They should be here at 1 PM, was that the door I just heard?” Rory said coming into the room just as Logan walked to the door and opened it to the whirlwind of his sister.

“Honor?” Logan said surprised to see his sister standing at his apartment door at 9 AM in London no less.

“That would be me, your sister, the one you haven’t called yet to let them know that you finally got some balls and told dad where to stick his dynastic plan. Mom is beside herself, dad won’t tell her anything other than the wedding was off and he has been locked in his office all weekend and finally I told Josh I was flying out here to find out what the hell was going on….Rory?”

“Hey Honor” she said with a shy smile.

“Well no explanation needed baby brother, no wonder you finally got your balls back. You finally realized what an ass you were 10 years ago and you decided to do something about it. Rory come here, god it is so good to see you” she said engulfing her into a big hug.

“It’s good to see you too Honor. I have missed you” Rory told her, and she honestly had. Honor was always on their side since the beginning, it always hurt that after the proposal rejection she never saw her again. Another opportunity missed, she should have called Honor when everything happened and asked her for help in straightening everything out with Logan.

“So tell me, did you just see each other in London and realize who stupid you both were 10 years ago and fell into each other’s arms?” 

“Well something like that” Logan said not sharing any additional information, even though he knew he would have to be forthcoming or Honor would never stop asking questions.

“Well when did you see each other? I mean it had to be recently as from what I got from listening to the yelling behind dad’s door you only cancelled the wedding like two weeks ago”.

“Honor why don’t you sit, can I get you a cup of coffee?” Rory asked.

“Sure coffee would be great, wait….why all the boxes, are you guys moving?”

“We are, actually we are heading back to the states. The movers are coming later this afternoon and we have a flight home tomorrow” Logan told his sister.

“You are coming back to the states, you mean you are going to work out of Hartford, or New York…and dad agreed to this?”

Logan took a deep breath….”Actually I resigned from HPG, I start my new job next Monday and we are moving to New York”.

“Well that is great, I miss you Logan and now you will get to see the kids more often, they will get to spend time with their uncle Logan and aunt Rory….I mean she will be their aunt soon right?” Honor said arching her eyebrows.

“About that….actually…..”

“Milk and two sugars right? I figure you still take it the same way?” Rory said as she handed the cup to Honor and Honor’s eyes opened in shock. She took the cup, placed it on the table and the grabbed Rory’s hand.

“What is this?”

“A wedding ring set?” Rory said hesitantly.

“Please tell me my brother has a matching one?”

Logan stuck his hand out and took Rory’s in his, entwining their hands and their matching rings.

“Oh my god this is better than General Hospital. Ok so let me get this straight, you bumped into each other two weeks ago and ran off and got married? And you did not think to call your sister?”

“Honor, we were planning on coming to see you once we got back to the states, we did not want to tell you this on the phone”.

“You just eloped? You have not seen each other in 10 years and you just eloped….don’t get me wrong I am thrilled that you are finally together but wow….how long did you wait before you dragged her to the justice of the peace, two hours?”

“Honor, can you give me a minute and I will tell you everything. Come here baby” Logan said to Rory pulling her next to him on the couch and wrapping his arm around her.

“Ok, story time….let’s go” Honor said impatiently.

“Rory and I met up in Hamburg…..”

“When were you in Hamburg, I mean I know you were there a few years ago but…..wait you did not just run into each other two weeks ago?”

Logan and Rory shook their heads. “Honor can I tell the story?”

Honor nodded, realizing there was more to this than she would have imagined.

“Three years ago, right after dad came up with his dynastic plan with Odette’s father I went ot a conference. I had just dealt with one of dad’s speeches about me running around and all the bad publicity and how I needed to get my act together and how Odette would be perfect and straighten me out and I felt like the last of my freedom was being taken from me and then I saw her. Sitting by a fountain and I felt like my heart started beating again”.

Rory squeezed his hand and Honor’s eyes were misty from hearing her brother talk about finally seeing the love of his life again.

“We spent an amazing three days together, I wanted to take her and run and never let her go….”

“But I got scared, I did not want to lose your brother again and I did not think I deserved him after what I did when he proposed so I came up with the idea of Vegas”.

“Vegas, like what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?”

“Yeah, well for us it was London”.

“Rory came out and stayed with me a lot when she was working here, it was almost like everything was back to the way it should have been….”

“Except I was scared that if I told him I was still in love with him he would end what we had….”

“And I was scared if I told her that I was madly in love with her and I wanted us to be together forever she would run….”

“So what…you kept up a three year affair?”

They both nodded….”It wasn’t like I was really in a relationship with Odette and she had her friends in France, she was hardly here and as long as dad and Pierre thought a wedding would eventually take place no one pushed for anything”.

Honor looked at Rory….”I was seeing someone but I hardly ever saw them, Pete, I mean Paul…well I spent more time with Logan then Paul”.

“So for three years you practically lived here with my brother when you were in town, both of you in love with each other but neither of you said anything correct? You were both still in the stupid phase?”

“Yeah….but then two and a half months ago dad saw us, we acted like we were just catching up but then before I knew it Odette was moving in”.

“When I found out Odette moved in I knew the dynastic plan was moving forward and it wasn’t fair for your brother, regardless that he was not in love with Odette, your brother is honorable and I did not want him to ever feel guilty for being with me….so I broke it off. It was the hardest thing I ever did”.

“When Rory called that night, when she found out Odette was here….I knew I had to go see her, I had to tell her the truth, that I was in love with her and that my life just did not work without her so my and the boys, we headed to Stars Hallow and ended up in New Hampshire”.  
“And you told her finally that you loved her?”

Logan shook his head….”No, I got scared. Rory was talking about writing her book and being independent and suddenly I thought maybe it was better that we said goodbye this way then me telling her I wanted to be with her and she rejecting me again”.

“When they boys showed up….I wanted to tell Logan so bad that I loved him, that I had always loved him but I was so scared that I would tell him and that he would tell me that Odette was his choice and I could not bear it so I thought it was better to let him go”.

“Oh my god, you know you both should have confided in me and that would have cleared up this drama ages ago. All I would have done is knocked your heads together and we could have saved you both years of misery. But please, share with me the rest of the insane tale of your idiocy”.

“The last two months have been hell, I couldn’t do it and finally I just….well I told Odette I could not go through with the marriage. I knew she was happy but then of course her ego got in the way but when I left we were in a good place, dad tried to mess that up but that is another story. But I flew to Stars Hallow to beg Rory to be with me….”

“And I was flying here to tell Logan that I knew he was getting married and I understood but that I needed him to know that the past three years were the happiest in my life since we had been at Yale…..”

“So you were in Connecticut and Rory was here?” How did you finally meet up then?”

“Well Rory came here and dad led her to believe I was on my honeymoon. She had not eaten at all and got dizzy and thankfully George rushed her to the hospital as she almost collapsed in the hallway when our lovely father just stood there. I in the meantime was standing outside Rory’s house, listening to her mother tell me that Rory left with Jess and that Rory realized we were not meant to be and that I should just go and marry my fiancé…..”

“Wait dad told her you were on your honeymoon and your mom said you left with Jess? Who is….”

“My high school boyfriend who know is my cousin through marriage”.

“Oh Rory I am so sorry, I cannot imagine what you were feeling when my father said that and Logan…how did you find out that what her mother said was not true?”

“Well as her mother was saying this George called me and told me he was in the hospital with Rory”.

Honor just shook her head….”Ok, we shouldn’t taint this great moment with the stupidity of ones parents. So you flew back here and you and Rory talked and you just went and got married?”

“We were not planning on just eloping and actually we didn’t….we were just talking and it felt so right asking her”.

“And it felt so right to finally say yes”.

“And then you just decided to get married?”

“In a roundabout way. Rory called Emily who flew here so Rory could let her know everything that was going on, and grandpa came out and Finn well he happened to have been in London for work and we went to this chapel where we went for Midnight Mass all those years ago when Rory spent Christmas here when I was working….I am sorry Honor, it wasn’t that I did not want you here. I love you, you are my big sister and the greatest supporter I have ever had. We both knew there were other people we wanted to share this with and we are planning to so a small ceremony and party back at home, we just did not want to wait anymore. It was time….I needed her to be my wife”.

“Well of course I understand, I mean I understand why you kept this all a secret all this time. Of course I would have loved to be there but all I truly care about is that you are happy and you are, I see it, the both of you. And I am just happy you are finally together and that you are finally my sister. Now we just need to get you home so we can get you started on some cousins for my boys…..why are you looking at each other like that?” Honor noticed the look when she mentioned cousins.

“We are pregnant” Rory told her with a smile.

“Wow you guys got a lot done in the past two weeks” Honor said shocked.

“Actually Honor, it was from that last night we were together when I went to Stars Hallow, when I stupidly chickened out and let the love of my life think I was saying goodbye”.

“I actually found out the day I flew here, I had already booked my ticket to come talk to him and then when I found out I changed my flight….I knew no matter what I needed him to know”.

“So I am going to be an auntie? Wait, so when are you due?”

“In the beginning of July”.

“Oh, I am so happy for you. It might have taken you both a long time to get here but this is what always should have been. I cannot wait to spoil my niece or nephew” she said with a huge grin.

“Well it would be nieces or nephews, we are not sure which yet…..”

“Plural, like more than one?” Honor said in shock.

Logan nodded….”We are having twins, identical from what they see, so two boys or two girls….regardless they will be amazing, look who they have as a mother”.

“Well I am sure there is tons more to discuss but you said the movers were coming this afternoon? And your flight leaves tomorrow? So I will just change my flight to tomorrow morning and stay and help you and we can all fly out together tomorrow”.

Logan looked at his sister, the huge smile on her face and he watched her embrace Rory again in a hug and he realized that as hard as it would be with what Mitchum and Lorelai did, they would be ok, they had family and friends who were happy for them and would be there for them and that those that weren’t happy well it just no longer mattered and would not have a place in their lives, they had enough people in their corner.


	6. Chapter 6 - You can never run from the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. Not the Lorelai confrontation yet, that will be either chapter 7 or 8 but this will give everyone some insight into Mitchum and Shira.

Chapter VI - You can never run from the past

Mitchum’s Home Office

Mitchum sat in his office thinking over and over everything that had transpired over the past two weeks. His son had walked away from the family for her. For love so he claimed. The funny thing was he did not doubt the love his son had for Rory, he never did. Shira always just thought Logan was trying to stick it to the family by dating someone they did not approve of, but he knew it was more. He could tell by how his son looked at her, defended her, by the fact that his son never strayed when he was with her. His son the playboy taken down by Rory Gilmore-Hayden. If he was not so irate at Logan throwing a wrench in his plans he would be proud of him….proud of the man that Logan turned out to be. A man who found a woman who was his perfect equal. Mitchum always knew Rory was the perfect person for his son. She kept him in line, but pushed him to excel, she was smart, she was talented and regardless that Shira did not think she was right for their son, because of her upbringing, the fact was Rory had proved over and over that she could be the small time girl, but also carry herself with the crust of society, hell she was part Gilmore and part Hayden. But that was why Mitchum was always against the union, she made him strong, she made him want to do better in his profession, but also made him want to be spend time with her and that would not work, it could not work. In order to make HPG the best it could be meant dedication and to do that it needed 100% focus, not a divided one. 

Mitchum had not thought about Claire Elise Bowens in years, oh he had seen her….she was as beautiful as ever, smart, respectable, she carried herself with such a presence. Something Shira would never have even though she thought she did because she was a Huntzberger. But even when he saw her he would not allow his thoughts to roam….but after Logan surprised him with his knowledge of her, it suddenly was all he could think about. The funny thing was Logan was more like his father than he thought, it wasn’t like Logan was the first Huntzberger who tried to buck the family name. The only difference was that by Mitchum fighting against his “orchestrated path” he lost the love of his life and by Logan going against the path he gained his. Wasn’t that just irony. 

He remembered that night like it was yesterday, walking into his father’s office and hearing Michael Bowens ask his father if he had told Mitchum yet that he and Claire were to be wed once he took on his role at HPG. Instead of realizing that all his dreams would be coming true, he would be working in the industry he loved, he would one day run the company that he was always proud of and he would be marrying the girl that he had been in love with since his freshman year of high school, all he heard was that his father was forcing him down a path set for him without his consent. He stormed out and ended up in the city, drunk as a skunk and when he woke up the next morning in some run down motel room he was not alone. She had been a waitress at one of the bars he must have ended up yet, he did not even remember her name. All he remembered was rolling over to detangle himself from the blond bimbo in bed with him and getting the hell out of dodge.

Claire was waiting for him, concerned that he never showed up to pick her up last night and he told her what he had overheard their father’s discussing. Claire looked up at him with those beautiful green eyes that had captivated him the first time he saw her and she smiled…”Well it wasn’t like we hadn’t planned on running away and getting married once I graduated, at least now they will be picking up the tab” she said with a laugh. The laugh could make him smile even on a bad day, and then he realized….what the hell had he been so mad about the night before. He loved journalism, the idea of one day taking his families company and propelling it into the future was always his plan, marrying the love of his life was on the top of his to do list….suddenly he realized that the orchestrated path he was so mad about last night, was actually the path he wanted for himself and then all the memories of last night came to a head. God what had he done….it was because of his love for her that he told her everything that happened, all the sordid details and his heart broke as he watched her eyes fill up with tears as she stood up and walked away. His stupidity had cost him everything he wanted.

He called her, he wrote to her, he sent flowers….he even turned to poetry which he realized was definitely not his foray. Finally after three weeks she showed up at his door. She yelled, she cursed him and then she said she still loved him. It felt like his heart swelled out of his body. He did everything he could to prove to her that he would never make the same mistake again, he begged her forgiveness knowing that even though she loved him, he could not imagine the pain he had caused her, yet in a way he did. When she had walked away from him, he felt as he no longer had his heart.

Bliss was all he could describe the following few months. They talked about everything, his fears, his regrets, his dreams and she told him hers. In a weird way all that had happened made them stronger….until his mistakes came to bite him in the ass.

He came home from the Hartford Gazette where he had been working over the summer, preparing himself for his position in New York, once Claire graduated from college to find his mother crying and his father irate. He walked further into the room and his heart sank….

There stood the blond bimbo, there was no mistaking her protruding stomach as she stared at him with a smirk. Four months later he was married to a woman he could not stand watching her give birth to their daughter. He could remember sitting in the nursery with Honor, feeding her a bottle as Shira was tired and asked that they keep the baby in the nursery for the night. He felt so many things, but happiness was not one of them. While he cared for his daughter and possible loved her, she and three years later, his son Logan….they would always be a reminder of what he lost. What the dynastic plan, and he stupidly running from it cost him. 

But there was no time for regret. HPG was his life. It was his consolation prize….he could have fought the wedding that his father quickly planned to cover up his mistake. The woman was a nothing, she would have probably gladly given his child over to him for the right amount of money but all his father saw was a calculating woman who had pictures to prove her story and DNA backed her story up there was no relenting on his decision and Mitchum was not strong enough to give up his family or his role at HPG to fight what he felt was a losing battle. So he gave in…while he would never admit it, he caved. He gave into his father’s fear and concern over the family name and he towed the line. But not his son….no he towed it at times and Mitchum almost had him with marrying Odette but in the end his son did what he was never strong enough to do. He walked away for the woman he loved…and as much pride as that gave Mitchum it also was proof of the man that Mitchum never turned out to be and that left a sour taste in his mouth. It sucked seeing your mistakes being relived in your child and seeing that child make the choices you were never strong enough to do.

Taking another drink from his glass he put away the number that he pulled out from an old, worn file. He had almost made the call….to tell Lorelai that their plan had failed, but then he laughed. Let her find out on her own, it would be far more entertaining. Hell if he could go back in time he would have closed the door on her face when she had showed up all those years ago. He should have went with his gut and let them get married all those years ago. Yes, he told Logan they would have crashed and burned but Mitchum was not an ass. What would have happened was they would have taken the journalism world by storm. Yes, another idiot move on his part. Sooner or later they would have come back to HPG….Logan would have grown to his full potential and HPG would have Rory Gilmore but now….he had nothing. Because he listened to that stupid, manipulating witch. 

Stars Hallow

“If you get this message Jess, just call me back. Did you find Rory yet?” Lorelai said into the phone just as Luke walked in the door.

“Who are you on the phone with?” he asked as he walked towards her and gave her a kiss.

“Oh, just a vendor. He left some messages at the Inn, but Michel forwarded it over to me because they had called a few times so I just left them a message letting them know I will be back in the office tomorrow. Was the diner still intact?” 

“Yeah Cesar kept it afloat, but I told him I would be in early tomorrow….he has been working from morning till night with us being gone” he told her as he handed her a donut that he brought back from the diner.

“See this is why I married you” she said with a smile.

“So have you heard from Rory yet?” Luke asked concerned.

“Yeah, she left a message that she would be doing an assignment and that we would talk more when she came back home.

“So everything is ok between you?”

“Well I mean I guess she is still upset and I am a bit but we will work it out, we always do” Lorelai said looking up at her husband but her mind a thousand miles away. She was sure she would have gotten a message from Jess by now. The last one she received was him telling her that he found her and that he was bringing her home. That call came last week, so she expected to come home and find Rory and Jess here. Well she wouldn’t get nervous, maybe he had taken her away for a while so they could be alone. She knew she wasn’t with Logan, that was for sure. She had read an article this morning on Page 6, talking about how Logan and his wife seemed to be moving as they saw movers appear at Logan’s building the other day. Seeing that gave Lorelai some relief, it meant that Rory had not contacted him, or if she did she did not get the answer she wanted. With a smile on her face she looked over at Luke….”You know what I can go for? A greasy hamburger…how about you get started on that and I will go grab some Red Vines as we can have our first movie marathon as husband and wife”.

New York

Is she ok?” Emily asked quietly as Logan carried Rory into the apartment.

“Let me go put her down and I will be right back” he said softly as he carried Rory in the direction that Emily pointed him in.

Logan came back out and thanked Frank for his assistance with their bags before closing the door.

“She did not want to sleep on the flight, but she was done on the car ride from the airport. I did not want to wake her up, she needs to sleep. I am worried all this stress is getting to her. I already told her that I would be looking for a doctor and getting us an appointment this week. I just want to make sure she is ok” Logan said as he dropped to the couch, he was exhausted too.

“Already taken care of. Dr. Meadows, she is one of the best at Mt. Sinai and a good friend. You have an appointment on Thursday at 2 PM” Emily said with a smile.

Logan smiled back at her and then leaned over and gave her a hug….which shocked Emily for a moment before she returned it. It was unusual to see Logan overly affectionate with anyone other than her granddaughter. 

“You Emily are a godsend….you just, I cannot thank you enough for the support you have given us. I know how we handled things probably was not our best decision….”

“Logan, stop. You know my Richard, when Rory and you broke up after the proposal, he was brokenhearted because he said he never saw two people so in love but yet scared to share their true feelings and he hoped that one day you were both given a second chance. Now I will admit, I wish after seven years apart you and Rory would have finally worked out your communication issues, it would have made the past three years much easier for you both but I do understand the confusion and fear you both must have felt. Rory shared a lot with me the night I arrived in London. You both faced immense pressure from your family and her mom, even as old as you both are, sometimes it is hard to disappoint someone, even when you know they are wrong. I am so happy for the both of you, I wish you both did not have to go through all you have each gone through but what is important is that you are together, I know Richard is smiling down on the both of you and I….” Emily looked towards the window and then looked back at Logan.

“I love my granddaughter Logan. So much. Not having her in our lives when she was younger, it was hard. Knowing that my daughter thought that us being in her child’s life would be harmful. It is hard as a parent, you start to think that maybe you did do something wrong, that maybe you did not love them enough, or listen to them enough. Lorelai, well she was fine when it came to what our life could give her but not so happy about what was expected. When she disappeared….it felt like, well a part of my heart felt as if it was being ripped out. We saw Rory from time to time, never allowed to spend time alone with her of course. Lorelai probably thought we would brainwash her or something. But then Lorelai came and asked for help with Rory’s tuition, that is how Friday night dinners started, not sure if you knew that” Emily said with a smile.

Logan shook his head, surprised that Emily was opening up to him, but listening intently to her story.

“That was the one condition, we would pay Rory’s tuition but Lorelai and Rory would come to dinner every Friday night. Yes it was calculating on our part but we just so wanted to be a part of Rory’s life. On a lesser extent we wanted to try to get to know the woman our daughter had become. I will tell you the closer that Rory got to us, the worse it got with Lorelai. It was almost as she had hoped that Rory would I guess dislike us as much as she did. It has gotten better over the years but….well I realized that I had to stop feeling guilty. The fact is my daughter and I would never be close. Oh she would use us for what she needed but we were not the parents that she wanted, we were reminders of what she felt were the lower end of society. Isn’t that a laugh. Do you know Logan I never had a nanny?”

Logan shook his head, he thought all of the families in their society had nannies.

“Trix, Richard’s mother would criticize me all the time. Telling Richard it was unsuitable for me to mother my own child, that I needed to be at his beck and call. She never liked me, I wasn’t her choice for a bride for her son but I am thankful that Richard did not really care who his mother wanted him to marry. Kind of like you? I remember when I heard what your parents had said about Rory, but I was so proud of the both of you for standing up for your relationship. Richard wasn’t the only one disappointed when you both broke up. You know Lorelai thought I wanted the two of you together because it was the perfect society match….that wasn’t it at all. She said I hated Dean and Jess because they were not from society but I could not have cared less where they had come from, they were not right for Rory. They did not make her eyes light up when she spoke about them, they did not challenge her, it was almost as if they encouraged her to be the docile little people pleaser that Lorelai wanted her to be. I think Lorelai liked them, or at least Dean because Rory’s eyes did not shine, as long as Lorelai’s plan for Rory did not get disrupted then all was fine. You challenged her Logan, you made her be more confident, you made her happy….the truth is, you could have been the gardeners son and I would have been ok with that because Richard and I both knew you were her other half. So it might have taken you a long and backwards road to get to where you both belonged but I am so happy that you did.”

“Thank you Emily, for being there for us then and now. You know when I went to see my dad, when I gave my resignation he told me I was no longer part of the family. I told him I had my grandfather and my sister, and might have mentioned I also had all the family members that hate him” Logan said on a laugh “But that family includes you Emily. You and Richard have always made me feel like I was part of the family and I am so sorry that I hurt Rory all those years ago when I walked away, my stupidity and pride….but I want you to know, I need you to know that I will always be here for her, I will never walk away again. I will love her forever Emily”.

Emily took his hand and patted it. “I know, I would never have stood beside her on your wedding day if I did not know you loved her. Now, I stocked up the fridge, I am not sure what Rory is craving but I got a variety of things. I am going to head out so you can take a nap along with your wife as you look exhausted and I will be back later this afternoon with Christopher. I am meeting him in an hour, It has been hard not telling him anything, he is definitely tenacious when he wants answers, but I told him that Rory wanted to talk to him in person and that he should not ask Lorelai, which was fine for him, she is not his favorite person lately”.

“I am sorry Emily, we did not mean to leave you stuck with his twenty questions” Logan told her, feeling terrible that she had been stuck in the middle.

“Nonsense, it will be better this way. Now go lay down, this way you are both rested for later. I have ordered dinner for us, no need for you to cook, as much as Rory tells me you enjoy doing. You both need to relax and a bit. So I will see you around 4 PM, I will call beforehand, just in case you both sleep longer than planned” she told him before getting up and then she started for the table to retrieve her bag before she turned and smiled….”sleep Logan, we will get everything packed throughout the week”.

“Yes Emily, I will, I promise” he told her.

She nodded and walked towards the door before turning back once again. “You know Logan, I have often thought I would be partial to being called gram. Just a thought” she said with a wink before heading out the door.

A Hotel in Hartford

Shira watched as Mitchum and his newest tart entered the hotel. He did not even try to hide it this time. There he was, in broad daylight walking in with the blond that looked like she was falling out of her dress. He wondered how much he was paying her….that made her laugh. Mitchum wasn’t the young stud he thought he was anymore, while Shira knew that many of the woman that Mitchum dated on the side he had charmed with his name and his wallet, this type of woman, the pay by the hour kind only happened when Mitchum felt like he was losing power. When he started to feel that he was losing a grip, he called an escort company and ordered himself a woman that would give him that feeling of power back. Stupid man has used the same escort company for years. Shira had made very good friends with the receptionist who let Shira know when a call came in from her husband.

There was only a handful of times when he resorted to making that call, and most of them were in direct correlation to when Logan stood up to his father. So today’s call was in direct response to his son once again disobeying his royal highness. Please, royal highness my ass, Shira thought to herself. Her husband was a pompous ass who thought he was god’s gift when in fact he was weak minded man, who used power to hide the fact that he had no balls, did not have them years ago and still had none now.  
The fact was Shira knew almost every woman that Mitchum has dallied with in their 37 years of marriage. Mitchum might have always saw her as some dumb blond bimbo that he picked up in a bar, but that was far from the truth. Shira was smart, and he had not picked her up in a bar, but in a coffee shop where he ended up after getting drunk in a bar. 

Flashback

Shira had ended up in New York, thinking that maybe the 3000 miles between her new home and her old one would be enough to erase the pain that she had suffered over the past year. 

Tom Hughes was the love of her life, but his family was her worse nightmare. She met Tom in her freshman year of college. They were friends for a year. Good friends and both liked each other but did not say anything because they did not want to ruin their friendship. So Shira spent the year watching Tom date other girls and Tom watched Shira date other guys. It was in the beginning of their sophomore year when their relationship changed. It was about a month or two in to the semester and Tom went over to Shira’s dorm because she was not answering her phone and they had plans to meet up for lunch. He found her crying in her room. At first she would not tell him what was wrong but finally she gave in. She had been dating a guy for a few weeks and she caught him with another girl. He said if she had slept with him then he would not have had to go elsewhere. It was during this conversation that Shira admitted to Tom that she was a virgin. That she believed that a relationship should be more than just sex and if a guy could not respect her choice to wait, then he wasn’t the right guy for her….it just seemed that no guy respected her choice to wait. During her freshman year and now in her sophomore year her relationship ended for the same reason, that she did not want to put out. She was upset and pissed and came right out and asked Tom if she was crazy to think that it was not a requirement to sleep with a guy within weeks of dating them.

He told her she was not crazy and to prove that to her he asked her out. They dated through their sophomore year and junior year and it wasn’t until they had been together two years that they finally slept together. Their relationship was far from chaste, oh they definitely had fun experimenting with other ways to bring each other pleasure but Tom never pushed for more than she was ready to give, and when she finally admitted she was ready Tom made sure her first time was one she would never forget.

While his friends might have thought him crazy to put up with a relationship without intercourse for two years, Tom actually credited their choice to the reason their relationship was so strong. Adding se to the mix did not change anything only made it better. They spent their senior year in love and planning their future.

It was a week before graduation when Tom knocked on her dorm room door after returning from a long weekend with his parents and asked if they could take a drive. Shira knew something was wrong, his eyes were bloodshot, he was pale and he looked as if he had not sleep for days.

They drove out to coast and he took her hand as they walked along the coast. He did not say anything, he just held her hand tightly and as they made it to the rocks he sat down and pulled her into his arms. 

“Tom talk to me, I can tell something happened….you know you can tell me anything” she told him.

He looked up at her with sorrowful eyes….”The reason my parents asked me home this weekend is they wanted me to meet someone” he told her.

“Who, a business associate?” she asked as his father often wanted to network his son. Tom’s father was not to happy that Tom has taken a job out of the family business.

Tom shook his head….”They wanted me to meet my fiancé” he said almost on a whisper.

“Your fiancé? Wait I am confused….what are you talking about Tom?”

“It seems that my marriage to the daughter of my father’s business partner has always been in the cards, it has been arranged since before I started high school. Seems my father did not want to burden me with this knowledge and felt I had the right to sow my oats until graduation. But now that I am graduating it was time for me to meet her so that we could start planning the wedding” he said with disgust.

“So your marriage has been planned for more than eight years and you are just finding out about it now? Did he get upset when you told him that you weren’t getting married to her?”

“I have no choice Shira, if I don’t marry her and take a job within my father’s company I will lose my trust fund. I have no choice” he told her as she pulled away from him.

“You have no choice? Of course you have a choice Tom, you always hated that your trust fund allowed you to be under your father’s thumb, that is why you hardly touched it. You have worked all through college to support yourself and you have an amazing contract at your new job, many people may a go out of their life without a trust fund Tom, we have each other….we will be find without the money” she told him, annoyed that he even seemed to think that marrying a woman to keep his trust fund was an option.

“The company is San Diego called, they said there was a change in their organizational structure and the job was no longer an option. Don’t you see Shira, my father will never allow me to be free. I know he called them, he probably told them he would sue if they hired me. Shira, unless I work for my dad I will never get a job, I could not support myself or you. I have no choice Shira, do you think I want to marry some girl I don’t even know. I love you…I want to be with you”.

“You love me but you are letting your father manipulate you into doing exactly what he wants. We could move Tom, not let him know where we are moving too, he cannot control all of the financial companies all over the world. He is powerful but not that powerful. We could go to the East Coast, we could settle there, I can get a job there….we can do this Tom”

Tom shook his head….”I have to do what my father wants, he has me between a rock and a hard place but I still want to be with you, the marriage will mean nothing…”

“You still want to be with me? So what I will be your mistress, you will use daddy’s trust fund to buy us a love shack and what….I watch you living your life with your wife and I get you a few nights a week, some good sex before you sneak out once I close my eyes and you go home to your wife? Wow…I guess I should be honored, I mean here you are arranged for me being a kept woman before you even say I do. You know what….go to hell. You want to be weak and follow daddy’s path for you well go ahead, but I am worth more than being your side piece” she said before she marched off the beach and headed towards the car.

By the time Tom got there she was gone, she had called a cab. He tried calling her, he knocked on her door for hours upon hours but she would not talk to him. She would ignore him when she saw him and as much as it was killing him he could not blame her. She was right. He was weak and scared and he did not know how to stand up to his father…..

It was a week after they graduated that his phone rang. It was Shira, she wanted to talk to him so they met at a coffee shop. She told him she was pregnant and that while he did not deserve to know after how he treated her, she could not bring herself to not tell him. Well that news gave him hope….Shira was now carrying their heir, there was no way his father would force him to marry someone else, not when the love of his life was carrying his child.

He begged her to give him time, let him work out something with his father. That this was fate, that they deserved to be together and that he deserved for her to hate him but if she could please give him another chance, he would prove to her he could be strong and stand up to his father.  
A few days later when her doorbell rang she ran to it thinking it was Tom, instead it was his parents who berated her for trying to trap their son and how much would it cost to make this little problem go away because baby or not, she would never become a member of the Hughes Family. The argument escalated and when she turned to her parents, instead of backing her up, their own daughter they cowered in the face of the Hughes Family power and suggested that maybe it was better to end the pregnancy, why start her life off with this hardship. In disgust she headed up the stairs when Mr. Hughes went after her yelling and he grabbed her to stop her telling her that she would come down and face the music that she caused and she lost her footing and tumbled down the stairs.

It was too early in the pregnancy and the fall caused her to miscarriage. Her mother told her it was better this way, her father told her to just forget it ever happened. Angered by her parents and their weakness she called the cops and a lawyer, her parents might be scared of the Hughes but by this point all she wanted was revenge. The case did not go far with Ms. Hughes saying that her husband never grabbed her and her parents saying they did not see what happened, just that she fell. It wasn’t till later that she found out that her father’s job was threatened and that after his testimony that he did not see anything not only was his job secure again, but he got a nice bonus on top of it.

It was then Shira realized that she would never allow people to walk over her again….one day she would be the powerful one that people cowered too. She would never be weak like her parents. So she packed her bags and headed to New York. She had been there two months, she found a job within a week of arrival and it was after a late night at the office where she was working on a project that she ended up in a quiet coffee shop de-stressing from her long day at work.

She saw him walk in but paid him no mind until he offered her a cup of coffee. They talked for hours, well mostly he did about his father taking over his life and telling him what to do. She knew he was drunk, especially when he told her maybe he should marry her, that would show his father where he could stuff it….she knew she should have said goodbye but he charmed her and she just wanted to feel someone want her so bad so they ended up in some hotel room.

She had woken up alone….when she found out she was pregnant she tried to call him, he had given her his card that night at the coffee shop. When he did not return her calls she went to his family’s home and spoke to his father. They were married within weeks and their daughter Honor was born a few months later. It did not take her long to realize that everything he told her that night had been a lie. That the woman he was expected to marry he actually was in love with, that the job he was told he would have was actually one he wanted….he was a total opposite of the man who charmed her that night.

So while she might not have love she had money and the power of the Huntzberger name….it was more than enough. 

End of Flashback

Shira often thought back to that day…god if she knew then what she knew now she would have had her baby and listed it “father unknown”. Instead she became a society stepford wife, and became part of the same society that had caused her the most pain and worse yet she allowed her children to suffer by becoming the same kind of woman as she always despised. She really did not know her children and even if she did they barely tolerated her. Why should they? She did not raise them, the nanny did that. Looking back she probably had never had a meaningful conversation with either of her children that did not focus on what was expected of them and the good, old Huntzberger name. There would always be a distance between her and her children, a level of protection, if they never got to close, they would never see the guilt that she carried for the life she had condemned them too and she would never have to see the disappointment in their eyes, the disappointment that while they might have had everything, the one thing they never had was love.

With Honor there was at least the appearance of a mother / daughter bond, they were part of many of the same organizations and if nothing else Shira was a doting grandmother. When she had married Josh she was happy because at least her daughter would be out from Mitchum’s thumb. It was easier for Honor she wasn’t the heir, but that still did not mean Mitchum did not try to dictate her life. Now she was married with a life of her own, the did the required family visits and functions but for the most part Honor had her own life.

Logan….he had no chance. Mitchum started playing him like a chess piece from the moment the doctor said it was a boy and Elias was right along with him. His schools were picked out before he was off the bottle, he profession was mapped out and already Mitchum had several suitable families which could benefit from a union and that would only strengthen HPG, because HPG was the end all….or at least it was for the Huntzberger men. But Logan, well he fought back, sometimes winning and sometimes failing, Mitchum’s reach was far and wide and so many times she would watch her son almost escape only to be pulled right back in and Elias, well he was the one handing him the lasso so to speak….until he left for California. Something changed then between her son and his grandfather, she was not sure what it was but there was a different vibe that she got when they were in the same room. Ten years later she had not figured out what it was, or maybe it was just a figment of her imagination because to the rest of the world, and in her house, her father-in-law was still the cold, calculating bastard he always was.

But then Mitchum had called and told her that the wedding to Odette was off. She had reacted in her usual way, the expected way and when she overheard Mitchum on the phone with the lawyers trying to see if there was a way that they could discredit the validity of the marriage and him slamming the phone down when he was told there was nothing that could be done she cried….

Her son was free. She wished she could be there for him, celebrate with him, tell him how proud she was of him but she couldn’t. She was trapped in the persona that was created for her…and even if she could break free, even for a moment it was too late. She was a disappointment as a mother, she did not deserve anything from her son, not even the chance to share in his happiness, even just a moment to tell him that she loved him. He would never believe it anyway. So she would watch from afar…and while he would never know how proud she was of him at least she would get to see her son finally happy.


	7. Chapter 7 - You can't hide the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone was looking forward to the confrontation with Lorelai but a conversation with Chris had to happen first. Thanks for reading and for all of your kudos and reviews. Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 7 

“Hi Rory, I have missed you” Chris said as he entered the apartment with Emily and took his daughter in his arms.

“Hi dad” Rory said as she sunk into his embrace.

“Honey what is going on? I mean your grandmother called and said not to mention anything to your….Logan?” Chris said surprised as he looked up and saw Logan come out of the other room.

Rory looked over at Logan and smiled as she pulled out of her dad’s embrace and walked towards Logan. Chris watched as his daughter linked hands with the boy that he had hoped would have been his son-in-law. He had liked Logan as a person, but more so, he liked Rory with Logan. He made her happy, she came out of her shell with him, he supported her dreams and he was so sure that she was going to say yes…..

They walked back over to Chris united…..

“Well then, I think I will leave you both to talk to your dad, I am going to go into and see if I can help you get some unpacking done” Emily said as she touched Rory lightly on the arm.

“So….I guess there are a few things you want to talk about” Chris said with a smile.

“I will be in the other room helping Emily, if I leave her to it herself she will probably color code the closet” he said with a smile as he leaned over and brushed his lips against hers. “Just come get me when you are ready” he added as he nodded at Chris and walked in to the bedroom to join Emily.

“Do you want something to drink? Coffee, water?” Rory asked suddenly nervous.

“I’m fine sweetheart, why don’t we sit down, it seems you have some things to share”.

Rory nodded and sat down with her dad.

“I am not sure where to start” Rory said with a laugh.

“Well why don’t we start at this moment, I have one question and I think I know the answer….are you happy?”

“I am dad. I am so happy, for the first time in a long time I really can say I am”.

“Well then if you are happy then I am happy and the rest….well I am sure the story will be interesting, but if the outcome is that you are happy well that is all that matters. So can I assume, you and Logan?”

Rory nodded….”I love him dad, I have always loved him”.

“So did you at least video tape the ceremony?”

Rory looked at him surprised….

“The rings, kind of noticed them” he said with a laugh.

“We do have a video tape, but we do want to renew out vows again here once things are settled, there are so many people we want to share it with but….well we just, it was time dad, we needed to do it for ourselves”.

“I understand, and I would love to see the video and well if you do have a renewal, I would be honored to be there to witness it”.

“ I would like that” Rory said smiling.

“So…how did it happen, I mean last thing I knew you were dating some guy named Pete you mom said?”

“Paul…yeah I was. I really don’t know if it could even be considered dating, I mean we rarely saw each other, it…..”

“So when did you meet up with Logan? Your mom never said anything and that is definitely a surprise, I mean, I know she always acted like she was happy for you but I always got the feeling that she never was too keen on the two of you together and then when you broke up, well she almost seemed happy”.

“She didn’t know dad. I never told her. You were right….she never was happy with me and Logan. Oh she acted ok with it for a while but she was happy that I said no to his proposal” Rory said and Chris saw a sadness in her daughters eyes.

“Ror….why did you say no?”

“The truth?”

Chris nodded. “They say the truth will set you free” he said with a chuckle.

“I was surprised. I still did not have a job lined up and I wasn’t sure what direction I was going in and you know I don’t do well without thinking things through and……”

“Ror….the truth. I get that you were scared and confused and worried about job prospects but I saw your face, for a brief moment when he took the ring out I saw the look in your eyes…and then you looked at him with this big smile and looked at the crowd and suddenly I saw something change. I never pushed you Rory, it was your decision but please….you can tell me anything, so why did you say no?”

Tears pooled up in her eyes….”When I was little dad, I always tried to figure out what I needed to do to make you stay. But you always left and I kept thinking if I just do the right thing then you would stay around and I would always have my dad…..”  
“Oh Rory, I am so sorry. I know that I can never make up for what I did, I am so sorry that I wasn’t there for you”.

“I know dad and we have talked about it and I am so happy to have you in my life now. I did not want to make you feel bad, I just needed to explain. You know mom and me, we were always so close, for so long we only had each other. She was my best friend. Growing up I thought it was so cool. You know it kind of sucks when you get older and suddenly you see things differently, things taken place right in the moment, but it also makes you see things that happened before differently. Do you up until I was like twelve I thought I was allergic to fruit?”

“Allergic to fruit?’

Rory nodded….”Gilmore girls don’t at fruit. I guess I told my teacher that once and she took it to mean I was allergic to fruit. It wasn’t until mom ate a piece of apple pie at a restaurant that I said mom, you can’t eat that we’re allergic and she laughed and said Rory we aren’t allergic, we just don’t like fruit unless it is in a pie of course. So I didn’t like fruit, because not liking fruit made me like her and that made her happy”.

“And you wanted to make her happy?”

“If she was happy then she wouldn’t leave too” Rory whispered. “I did not realize it then, I just thought if mom did not like fruit neither did I. Mom was always happy when things went her way.”

“Rory why did you want to be an overseas correspondent?”

“When I was little I used to make these newspapers called the Gilmore Paper, and I would write articles about our lives and give it to mom every Sunday, they even had cartoons. In school I liked to write and I told mom I thought it would be cool to be a newspaper writer. So suddenly we watched shows about news reporters, especially female reporters and mom talked about traveling around the world and suddenly it sounded really cool and yeah, it sounded like a really cool dream….”

“It was a good dream and it made you happy”.

“But it wasn’t the only dream I had….I mean I loved writing but you know what? If I got to travel that would have been great but if I had gotten an editor job in San Francisco I would have been happy” suddenly the tears started to fall.

“Do you know when I dated Dean mom always wanted us to have these group movie nights, Dean was cool about it but come on dad, who wants to watch a movie with their boyfriend and their mom? But he was ok with it so mom liked Dean. It was like she could control our relationship and we were too stupid to notice? But Jess, he did not want to spend time with my mom so guess what mom hated him. Trust he ended up being an ass but she hated our relationship from the beginning, before there even really was one. There was this look she would give me, it was the disappointment eyes….it was her weapon. She gave them to me when I went to Europe with Grandma, when I told her I was applying to other schools other than Harvard. Oh she had them when I told her I was going to Yale, in the end she relented to agree that it was an ok choice but do you know why?” she was almost yelling now.

Chris shook his head….

“Because even though Harvard was the plan, at least Yale meant I could come home every weekend. WHY DAD WOULD I WANT TO COMR HOME EVERY DAMN WEEKEND? I was in college, my time to become independent, of course I would come home to visit but wasn’t college the time to explore, find yourself? She would give me speeches about I should get out, be social, but oh….come home for a movie marathon every weekend? Isn’t that a contradiction? You know she hated Logan on sight, called him a trust fund limo boy. She hated him when we were in a causal relationship…guess what dad, that was my idea, but no it couldn’t be my idea because I was not that kind of girl. Stealing the boat, my idea too but no that was Logan’s fault. Dropping out…his fault too. Guess what dad, it wasn’t Logan’s fault. He also did not agree with me dropping out of Yale but guess what dad, he still supported me, he gave me the time to work everything out in my head. So did grandma and grandpa but mom? No, I went against her path for me, I made stupid decisions and she stopped talking to me? She disrespected her parents by yelling at them because instead of joining her in her tough love crusade, they ended up giving me the time to think things through as well. I went back to school for me, because of the support I was given to work but once I told mom, then the disappointment eyes disappeared and suddenly I was the perfect daughter again and do you know that she felt that it was her tough love that made me decide to go back….it wasn’t her”.

“Rory….”

“I said no to Logan because when I looked into the crowd I saw her face. I saw her eyes and when I asked her to help me make a decision, she told me she could not make the decision for me, she just told me to look at all of my options, my wide open options and the look in her eyes…..dad I gave up my happiness because when I looked into her eyes suddenly all my fears and confusion were compounded by the fact that I was a disappointment again. I loved him so much dad….my heart was breaking and my mom, my mom said I made the right choice, that when it was right I would not hesitate. She hugged me and told me I would be ok but she was happy, the same way I saw her disappointment I saw her happiness because I was following the rules, her daughter’s heart was breaking but that was expendable so that the plan stayed on track and I would not end up becoming what she always hated a part of society.”

Suddenly she started sobbing and Chris wrapped her up in his arms. The door from the bedroom opened and Logan came out with Emily. They were trying not to interfere but once Logan heard her sobbing….

Logan came and Chris watched as Rory fell into his arms. “I am so sorry Logan, I am so sorry that I said no, I am so sorry for what I did to you” she whispered as he just kissed her head telling her that it was not her fault, that it wasn’t the right time but that they had their whole future ahead of them.

Finally when she had calmed down, drinking the tea that Emily made her she and Logan sat together, hands linked as they told Chris about how they met three years ago, their fears, their stupidity and how they decided they had wasted enough time. They shared with him that he would be a grandpa and then they dropped the bomb…..

Later that Evening

Chris sat in his house staring at a photo of Rory as a baby. He remembered seeing her in the hospital and looking at her and thinking she was so small, so beautiful and how the hell was he going to be a father. He wanted to be one, but he was 16. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that they needed their parents help but Lorelai, she did not want anything to do with their parents plans. So when she told him that she would be ok, that he should go on to school and follow his path, his parents agreed. The Gilmores stated they would be taking care of the child so there was no reason for Chris’s life to be ripped apart as well.

Except it was….walking away from his daughter hurt. His drifted through college, spent a year at his father’s company to realize he hated it and decided to go out on his own. It wasn’t like he wasn’t already a disappointment. 

The first time he showed up in Stars Hallow Lorelai looked at him almost as an afterthought. She wanted to know why he was there. He told her he wanted to see his daughter, she told him they were fine, that they did not need anything. They were fine on their own….so he ignored that fact that they were living in a potting shed and went on his merry way. She did not need him, his daughter did not need him, he was a disappointment.

He would visit from time to time, call to talk to her but his daughter would be so shy, so very shy around him and just when she would start to open up he was gone again. Lorelai did not like long visits and the distance between visits meant that it was a recurring cycle. As she got older she would seem happy to see him, but it never seemed that she needed to see him, she was fine without him, Lorelai was fine without him, actually seemed happier when he was gone, so why fight it.

It was a hard road to get close to Rory as she got older but it was a worthwhile fight. However as soon as they went up they went down. Each and every one of these episodes were in direct correlation to when he and Lorelai got closer. She was always his downfall. He had taken one look into the blue eyes of Lorelai Gilmore and he was gone. He was in love with her then, heck he was always in love with her, or the dream of her and what they could have been. It took many years to realize he would always love Lorelai as the mother of his daughter but the love of a 16 year old boy could not withstand the whirlwind that was Lorelai. She always wanted what she wanted, she never wanted to follow the rules, she would want something at one moment and then something else in the next. He wasn’t strong enough to hold on….especially if she did not want him to hold on.  
He really thought when they got married in France that they had finally found common ground, that they were finally on the same page….the truth was, Lorelai was caught up in a moment and Chris was caught up in the past.

Looking back now he can see that his weakness, the ease in running the other way, him allowing himself to believe that Lorelai was right that she and Rory were fine alone….he took the easy way out and that allowed his daughter to be hurt. 

He was still reeling from what Rory told him. He always knew Lorelai did not fully approve of Logan but he had really thought she had gotten past her issues when she saw how much they loved each other. He still could not believe she had gone to Mitchum, she sabotaged her daughter’s future to keep her from not following the path that Lorelai wanted for her. Then telling Logan she left with Jess and actually sending him after Rory? He still could not get over that information…..

What he wanted to do was head over to Stars Hallow and give Lorelai a piece of his mind. He wanted to find out what the hell was wrong with her? But instead he was sitting here in the dark, with a scotch in one hand as he thought of all the ways he had failed his daughter but he wouldn’t now. He would stand by her now…..


	8. Chapter 7 - You can't hide the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok....so some of you will hate me. I kind of left the chapter in a cliffhanger. The chapter was getting really long and I have been having some issues finalizing the chapter so not wanting to wait to give you an update I kind of cut the chapter in half. But I will work on having the remainder of the conversation done soon so I can post Chapter 9 quickly, hopefully in a day or so. Thanks for your patience.

Chapter 8 – You can’t hide the truth 

After Chris left Rory excused herself to wash her face leaving Emily sitting in the living room with Logan.

“I’m worried Logan that this is all too much for her. Are you sure we cannot talk her out of confronting Lorelai Friday? Emily said concerned after watching her granddaughter leve the room with tear marks running down her face.

“I am concerned too, but she says she just wants to get it over with……”

Rory came out and sat back down next to Logan. “Grandma, I know the both of you are concerned but I am really ok. I don’t want to put this off anymore. This should be the happiest time of my life. I am married to the love of my life and we are pregnant. I don’t want this over my head. You know, after everything she said, I mean it hurt and then her sending Jess, that was just….I cannot even put into words what I feel about that. But after finding out that she went to Mitchum? You know I could see that maybe in her concern about me being pregnant she might have said some things that were harsh, but grandma, she knew how much I loved him all those years ago and to find out that she sabotaged my future because she was not happy with the direction it was going in, I can never forgive her grandma. Not after that. The funny thing is, I told Logan, his dad doing something like this would have been expected but she was supposed to be my best friend? The longer I wait the longer it is just this cloud over my happiness. I just want to say what I have to say and move on. I just want to be happy”.

“Oh sweetheart, I understand and I agree you have every right to want to confront her. I can even understand that you need to close the door with your mother so you can move on. We are just worried about you and your health” Emily said softly.

“I know and I don’t want to cause any undue stress on our coffee beans but the longer I wait the worst it will be for me. I promise if I start to feel that it is too much I will just walk out, I promise….Logan I won’t do anything to hurt the babies, I just need….”

“I know Ace. I know. And I am going to be right by your side. But you need to promise, If I see her upsetting you or you getting too worked up I am going to just carry you out of there and you have to promise that you will understand. I will not let her hurt you or our babies any more than she already has. I won’t allow her to hurt you anymore”.

“I promise. I really do. I just want it over so we can start our new life” she said looking up at him.

“That’s all I want too”.

“Well you both need to rest. You are both still dealing with jetlag and you have your doctor’s appointment tomorrow and I expect a call first thing after. I want to hear everything about my great-grandbabies”.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay Emily? There is room for you and you are welcome to come to the doctor’s appointment tomorrow with us” Logan offered.

“I appreciate the invite but I have things to take care of tomorrow. Thank you for lending me Frank for the evening” Emily said with a smile.

“Anytime” Logan told her.

“Well before I leave….I wanted to give you this. It’s a wedding gift. It’s from Elias and I” she told them bringing over a bag.

“Grandma you did not need to get us anything, just you standing up for us, that was gift enough” Rory told her.

“Nonsense, of course I wanted to get you something. I just wanted you to know, watching the two of you say your vows. It was a long time coming, but something that was meant to be. I was honored to be there. I know you both want to do something here, with your friends and it will be beautiful but I just want you both to know, I have been to many wedding, but I have never been to one so heartfelt. Your wedding, as small as it was, as last minute as it was….it was, well it moved me so. I am just so happy for the both of you” she said with tears in her eyes.

“Oh grandma, it would not have been the same without you. I love you so much and thank you for being there for us, at the wedding, now, through everything”.

“Of course, well would I be….you are my grandbaby, I love you. Now…open it. I hope you both love it” she told them with a smile as she wiped her eyes.

Logan removed the box from the bag and laid it across his lap to Rory could open up the paper. She lifted the top of the box and under the tissue paper was a frame. Logan took the frame out of the box so he and Rory could look at it. It was a long frame, that could hold three 8 x 10 photos. In the middle frame was a candid picture from the wedding, it was the exact moment that the priest has stated that they were man and wife. Rory in a beautiful antique white, lace dress with princess sleeves that she and Emily found the day of the wedding. Not a wedding dress but to Logan, it was the perfect dress to accompany Rory’s beauty. Logan has worn a blue suit, one that was Rory’s favorite with a white shirt, open at the collar, no tie, another request of Rory’s. Logan has one hand on her cheek, the other hand linked with hers and their eyes stared into each other as he leaned in for their first kiss. On each of the other sides, instead of a picture was parchment paper which had each of the personal vows they said to each other written down in a beautiful script.

Rory and Logan both looked at her with tears in their eyes….

“Grandma how did you do this?” she asked surprised. It wasn’t as they had written down their vows to each other, they had just both spoken from their hearts to each other that night.

“Finn helped. He watched the video and wrote each of your vows down and then we were able to send them to a printer. The photographer that Elias hired, he sent us a few candid photos that he took, he said the rest would be ready in a few weeks. This one…well it was just beautiful. Elias and I spoke, we would have both been honored to give you a lavish wedding but we both realized watching you standing at the alter that this…well this was you. The words you spoke to each other, from the heart…we know the both of you will never forget the words that you said to each other, but we felt your words, well they deserved to be memorized somewhere…so you can both see them each day and remember, even on those days when the going gets tough and it will, life is not easy but we both have no doubt that your love that you have for each other will get your through even the toughest of times. We are both so proud of you”.

“Emily, this is…thank you. This is perfect.” Logan said smiling as he stood up and gave her a hug, once that was reciprocated. He could never put into words what her support meant to him.

“Thank you grandma, we will treasure this forever” Rory said as Emily enveloped her granddaughter into her arms.

Emily left and Rory and Logan had a light bite to eat as they had eaten a big late lunch with Emily and Christopher. Now Logan just wanted to get Rory to relax.

“Ace” he said calling from the bathroom.

Rory walked into the bathroom, seeing a glow coming from the room and smiled. Logan had the bathtub filled with bubbles, the lights dimmed, candles lit and he had soft music playing in the background.

“What is all this?” she said with a smirk as a shirtless Logan walked towards her, lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her softly.

“This is finding a way to help my wife relax…can I just mention I love saying that” he said as he leaned down and let his lips whisper against her neck as his hand reached between them as he slowly began to unbutton her shirt.

“I am starting to feel very relaxed” she hummed as her body tingled as his lips lowered themselves to her skin as he revealed more and more of her body.

When he finished undressing her he stood there just taking her in….she was so beautiful. She still wasn’t showing yet but Logan felt a thrill as he looked at her stomach knowing their babies were growing there. He was excited to see her body change before him, growing to accommodate what would be their family….his family, the family he had wanted and craved all of these years, the one he thought he would never ever get the chance to have.

“I think you might be overdressed” Rory said seductively as her hands lightly caressed his bare chest, making their way down to his belt buckle which she opened with ease. She knelt to remove his pants and boxers and she looked up at him with hooded eyes….lust evident in her eyes as well as his.

He reached out his hand and pulled her up towards him, his arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her close, kissing her softly. “I love you Mrs. Huntzberger”.

“And I love you Mr. Huntzberger” she responded as he unwrapped his arms and helped her into the bath, her scooting up so he could sit behind her, pulling her against him between his legs.

“This feels so wonderful, how did you know this is exactly what I needed” Rory said dreamily, her body relaxing against his in the warm water.

“I will always know and give you what you need baby” he whispered huskily in her ear as his lips fluttered down her neck to her shoulder and back up again. He let his hands move towards her hands, his fingers shadowing lightly up and down her arms causing her to feel shivers throughout her body. His hands moved towards her shoulders and he massaged them and her neck, all of the stress of the past few days draining out through her body. She felt so relaxed, so cared for and has Logan worked out her upper back at the same time that he grazed her earlobe with his teeth she moaned.

“Feel good?” he whispered.

“So good, don’t stop” she responded as his hands moved from her back, down her arms, over her ribcage and then she gasped as his fingers lightly fluttered against her breasts. His hands began to massage them, his thumbs flicking over her nipples and he smiled as he heard her soft moans as he continued his ministrations.

Suddenly he felt her hands work their way behind her, trying to reach for him to give him some of the same amazing treatment he was giving her but he stopped what he was doing and moved her hands back in front of her before placing them on each side of the tub.

“Later, this is all about you feeling relaxed” he whispered as his hands went back to his mission of bringing total pleasure to the woman in his arms.

“Logan, I am relaxed I can take care of you…oh god that feels so good” she groaned out as his fingers tugged on her nipples again, now swollen from his attention.

“Later…trust me you are taking care of me, hearing you like this….do you know what hearing you does to me” he whispered into her ear.

“Tell me” she responded as a smile grew upon his face.

“I could get off just hearing you moan my name, feeling your body clench around my fingers…..”he said into her ear as his tongue swirled around, his teeth gently biting that spot behind her ear that drove her crazy as he continued his massage of her breast as his other hand moved under the water and between her legs.

“More….Logan, god it feels so good” she moaned as he continued on his journey. Slowly with one finger, then two”.

“Or on my tongue….when I feel you against my mouth I could explode with one touch. Hearing you breathing grow rapid, your heart beating faster….and you taste so good”….he was torturing her and he knew it. He kept his pace slow, his thumb brushing against her with every few thrusts of his fingers. Her body started to ride against his fingers, seeking more friction.

“Do you want more baby…tell me what you need” he told her as she keened out in pleasure.

“Logan please…make me come, I need….oh yes, right there….”

“I need to hear you baby, you know what that does to me. Let me hear you” he said he her maneuvered her body a bit angling her so that she was more across his lap and as his fingers started to move at a more fevered pace he leaned down and let his mouth replace his fingers on her breast and as he lightly nipped her with his teeth he felt her body clench, arch in his arms and she came hard calling out his name.

He kept moving against her, slowing down slowly as her body calmed. Her eyes were shut, her head leaning back against his arm and a smile softly gracing her lips. Her eyes opened slowly as his pulled his hand from her, not wanting to as he would be more than happy to have any part of his body snuggled deeply within her at all times and he brought his fingers to his lips and slowly licked them clean, before giving her a wink.

“Relaxed?” he said with a smirk.

“Very….but I am hungry now” she told him.

“Well we can’t have you and the coffee beans hungry. Let me get you dried off and then we can get you whatever you are craving” he told her as he slowly moved her so he could stand up and help her out of the tub. He helped her out first and wrapped a towel around her and then turned back to grab one and as he turned back around she was on her knees, looking up at him with her eyes, dark with lust.

“I didn’t say our coffee beans were hungry…I think this treat is all for mommy. It’s time daddy got relaxed as well” she said with a smirk as he looked down at her, grasped his arms against the sink to help him stay stable and soon lost himself in what his beautiful, sexy wife was hungry for. By the time she stood up, licking her lips he was indeed very relaxed. Grabbing her up in his arms he walked her into their bedroom and they proceeded to spend the rest of the night destressing.

Stars Hallow

“Lorelai, why did you mom request us for dinner again?” Luke asked as he walked out of the closet with three different ties, all of which he hated but now would be subjected to wearing for the next four hours at the Gilmore House.

“She gave me the guilt treatment, about she hasn’t seen us since the wedding….and I think she wants to talk about Rory” Lorelai said as she dug under the bed looking for her shoes.

“What about Rory?” Luke asked still not sure that Lorelai had told him the absolute truth about why Rory was absent from their wedding.

“Oh just about her writing job. I think she worries that she travels to much but honestly, I mean she is a journalist” Lorelai said as she turned her back towards Luke so he could zip up her dress.

“Well she is writing her book, I kind of thought she was planning to stay in once place for a while she did that, or at least that it what it sounded like to me? Maybe she is tired of the traveling” Luke commented.

“Tired of the traveling? Of course not. I mean this has been her dream for the longest, you remember Luke, she wanted to be an international correspondent, of course that would mean traveling. It is what she has wanted since she was a young girl”.

“Well I guess but….I mean I know she was a bit stressed out without a steady job and maybe settling in one place might be good for a while you know? Have you discussed that with her?”

“Well I guess she did think about settling for a bit but well I don’t know what she plans to do about the book…..I don’t know if she is planning to continue it or…”

“Why wouldn’t she continue it Lorelai, she was so excited about it” Luke asked as he followed Lorelai down the stairs as she grabbed her bag, ignoring his question as she made her way to the jeep.

Luke got in the driver’s side and turned to Lorelai….”Lorelai, why would she consider not writing the book?”

“Well we spoke and I really did not think the basis of the book was a good idea and I hate to see her waste her time writing it for it to fall through you know. She needs to take some time and she will find another job and well I mean things might keep her here in Stars Hallow for a while and….”

“She didn’t mention staying in Stars Hallow Lorelai, she said she was thinking of moving to New York. Why would you think she was going to stay in Stars Hallow and why did you tell her the book idea wasn’t a good plan? Jess said he thought she had a real best seller on her hands….”

“Look, I just did not agree with the book, that’s all. She did not take my criticism well and we argued. That’s all. Why the twenty questions Luke?”

“I would think that being married to you and being a part of her life all of these years would give me the right to be concerned Lorelai. I love her and of course I worry if you both are arguing and you did not answer my question about why you would think she would stay in Stars Hallow?”

“Luke we can talk later, just drive. I really just want to get to my mother’s and get this over with. Please…”

Coffee Shop outside of Hartford

Jess walked in and over to the table where Logan and Rory were waiting for him.

“So are you use you want to do it this way?” Jess asked. He was surprised when Rory called him two days ago and asking for his help.

“You know my mother Jess. If she thinking that there will be a confrontation then she will bolt. If she thinks her plan worked then she will be relaxed and then she won’t be able to run” Rory explained.

“No I get that. I just…well given your, well your pregnancy are you sure confronting your mom right now is the best things for you to do?” he asked looking over at Logan who had his arm protectively wrapped around her shoulders. It still bothered him to know end but he knew he would have to learn to deal with it.

“I know everyone is worried, but I am going to stay calm but I have to do this Jess. I am so happy right now, I want to go through the next few months enjoying my pregnancy and my life, and to do that I need to close the door, and after I found out what she did…..”

“Rory, you and your mom. I get that your mad. You have every right too but maybe this was just her being concerned and now dealing with it the right way. I mean…look I get it. It is obvious to everyone that sees you both that you are in love and you belong together. Hell you probably should have been together all of these years but you sprang it on her and yes she did not react the way she should have, I mean she should have listened and been supportive but maybe she was just scared for you and….”

“And filling you head with lies? That was just her being supportive and trying to look out for me?”

“No, that was wrong….ok yes she was wrong but you know your mother, she does not do things the way most people do things and maybe she just saw how hurt you were when you guys broke up and then hearing that you are together and not knowing the full story about Logan’s engagement might have just set her off and….”

“She is the reason I did not say yes to Logan all those years ago” Rory spurted out.

“What?” Jess said now confused. “I thought you said you were scared and unsure about where you were going to work and that you got nervous….”

“I was concerned about my job prospects and I was nervous. But when Logan asked me to marry him, for that moment I felt such happiness but then I looked over at my mom and she had those eyes….”

“You mean those eyes that shoot daggers at you and look at you like you are just this ant she wants to step on” Jess asked.

Rory looked at him surprised….

“She looked at me like that for the whole year that you and I were friends Rory I mean trust me your mom definitely can get her feelings across without saying a word” Jess responded.

“I knew she did not want me to marry him, she wanted me to go off and be the international correspondent and I could see her disappointment and yes in the end I said no but I was so confused and every job I applied too had so far send me the thanks but no thanks letters….”

“Well of course your mom wanted you to live your dreams, I think she probably thought that getting married so young would not allow you to have the freedom to peruse your dream. I mean I think you would have anyway, I mean if you had married Logan and I can totally understand why you got scared and said no….but I guess you mom was just scared you would lose focus and……”

“My mom had Logan’s dad make sure that all of the jobs I applied for turned me down. She told him if I was worried about my job prospects I would turn down his proposal because I would get scared….does that sound like she wanted me to live my dreams Jess, or just follow her preset dream for me which did not include Logan”.

Jess was struck mute….

“Are you serious?”

Logan and Rory both nodded.

“Wow. She messed up your chances at a job because she wanted to….”

“Control the situation? Yep. Kind of really takes away that whole best friend model she preached to me for all those years. Look Jess, I just want to close the door on that life and start on my new one”.

“I get it Rory. I will do whatever you need me too. I owe it to the both of you after my, well less than stellar visit to you in London” Jess said sheepishly. He still felt so stupid for the way he acted. 

“Water under the bridge Jess. You are Rory’s friend and have been a great support to her with her book. I have no problem you being a part of her life, our life. I know how easy it is to fall in line when you have a fly whispering in your ear” Logan said. It wasn’t like he and Jess would be best buds, Jess admitted he had feelings for Rory but he knew where Rory’s heart lied and he was a grown man, a husband and soon to be a father…he was too old to let petty jealousy cause issues like he did all those years back in Yale.

“Thank you Logan, I don’t deserve it but I appreciate it” Jess told him as they made their way out to the parking lot and towards the cars.

Jess waited by his car as he watched Rory wrap her arms around Logan’s neck, bringing her lips to his before he headed to his car and Rory walked towards Jess.

“I really appreciate this Jess. I know…well I know that this is not the easiest situation for you” Rory told him.

“Hey, I’m good. We are friends and I don’t want to lose that and seeing the two of you…I have no doubt you both belong together. You always have. I just want you happy”.

“I am Jess….I really am” she said smiling as he opened the door for her and they headed towards Emily’s house.

Luke and Lorelai pulled up to Emily’s home and Luke got out of the car, opening the door for Lorelai.

“Well let’s so this. You are going to have to ring the bell Lorelai, Rory is not here to do it for you” Luke said with a snort as he watching Lorelai standing there staring at the doorbell.

Lorelai just stood there so Luke just rang the damn bell…..

Emily was at the door and she opened it and smiled….”Lorelai and Luke, come in, come in. I haven’t seen you both since the wedding and I am dying to hear how was the honeymoon? You went camping right? I mean not the normal honeymoon but hey…I visit whale museums now in my spare time so who am I to ridicule” she said with a laugh as she took their coats not noticing the that her daughter and Luke were just staring at her.

“Well come in, come in….why are you looking at me like that Lorelai?”

“Are you without a maid mom? I mean I thought you had given up firing your maids daily. I don’t think I have ever seen you actual open the door on your own? Are you feeling ok?”

“Oh Lorelai please. I have opened my own door. No Marisol is preparing dinner. I told you, I don’t need all this staff and she cooks so well and it is really just me when I am here. But come in and let’s sit. Your usual Lorelai and Luke, can I get you a beer?”

“Yes that’s fine mom. My usual…Luke beer?”

“Oh yes that would be fine Emily” Luke responded as he sat down next to Lorelai as Emily brought their drinks over to them.

“So tell me how was the honeymoon?”

“Oh it was fine mom, like you said, camping. It was quiet, off the grid and all. So what about you. What have you been up too? Have you been out to Nantucket?” Lorelai asked as the doorbell rang.

“Hold that thought, let me just get the door” Emily said as she walked towards the door and opened it to see her granddaughter and….Jess. They had told her the plan and while she did see the how it would work, she still had seen enough of the boy in London and it only reminded her of what her daughter had done but she had to keep that to herself. She did not want to tip her daughter off too soon.

“Rory darling, I am so happy to see you home. Come in, your mom and Luke are already here” Emily said loud enough that Luke looked over at Lorelai. “Did you know Rory was coming? I thought you said she was still working out of the country?” Luke asked getting no answer as Rory walked in with Jess.

“Hi Luke, mom….did you have a nice honeymoon?” Rory asked with a smile.

“Jess what are you doing here?” Luke asked.

“Oh well I was with Rory and when Rory told her grandmother that we were meeting today about her book she invited me to dinner as well” Jess said as he followed Rory over and sat down in the seat. He looked over at his uncle who was still looking at him strangely and then he caught a glimpse of Lorelai who was sitting there with a huge smile on her face.

“Well it’s so nice to see you guys together? When did you get back to the states Rory? I did not hear from you and I can’t wait to hear how everything went” Lorelai said smiling.

“Yes how was the job, I am sorry you missed the wedding but well I am so happy that you had gotten the call about the job, I know you were getting worried about work” Luke asked.

“The job?” Rory answered.

“Yeah you mom said that you had gotten a call about a job….”

“Luke we don’t have to discuss the job, what I want to hear is how the two of you met up?” Lorelai said smiling over and Jess and Rory.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Emily excused herself…..

“Are we expecting someone else? Luke asked looking at his wife and then back again at his nephew and Rory.

“Sorry I am late, I had to stop off and drop off the papers at the lawyer and….”

“Why are you here? Lorelai asked in a state of shock as she looked over at her daughter get up and walk over to him with Jess.

“Why wouldn’t he be here mom?”

Luke just stood there looking confused as the doorbell rang again.

“Rory we need to talk” Lorelai said ready to pull her out of the room.

“About what mom?” Rory asked staring at her mother directly in her eyes.

“Hey baby. Sorry I am late. Lorelai, Luke…I hear congratulations are in order” Christopher said as he kissed Rory on the cheek and shook Logan’s hand.

“Why are you here Chris?” Lorelai asked, slightly annoyed. She had no idea what was going on and what was going on she did not like.

“Well Rory invited me to dinner. I did not get to see the wedding so I thought it was nice that we could all celebrate together” Chris said with a smile.

“See the wedding?” Lorelai asked now more confused than ever. She turned back to Logan….

“So I heard congratulations are in order Logan. Do we get to meet your lovely wife?” Lorelai asked with a smug look on her face.

Logan laughed…”Well I can, but wouldn’t it be strange to introduce you to your own daughter Lorelai?” he said as he raised Rory’s hand to his and kissed her knuckles where her ring sat, suddenly the light hitting it and it became a beacon for Lorelai’s’ eyes.

“Wait…you and Logan?” Luke asked walking away from his wife and walking towards Rory.

Rory nodded with a smile. “Yes. I am sorry that you were not there Luke. You more than anyone, you have always supported me and I would have loved for you to be there but we did it just us, and well grandma was there and Logan’s grandfather and our friend Finn and it was beautiful and perfect and a long time coming….but we are planning to renew our vows here at home in a few months probably once we get settled” Rory told him as Lorelai finally just yelled out….

“What are you talking about Rory? He is married to a French heiress….they just recently moved out of London it was in all the papers. I don’t know what games Logan is playing but you were never dumb Rory you need to stop letting him play these games with you” Lorelai said ready to shake her daughter to knock some sense into her. She looked back at Jess and then back at Logan and Rory.

“You mean the article on page 6 that said Logan and his new wife were packing up their apartment? Yes mom that would be me. We packed up his apartment last week as we are moving back to the States” Rory told her.

“No….you can annul it. Rory you know he only married you because of the baby, once you have that baby you can be sure he will leave you again and take the baby with him. That is why I told him not to tell him. You were going to raise the baby here….so I could help you. Jess would have helped you. Why would you go and marry him, you weren’t his choice Rory, he is going too….”

“She is my only choice Lorelai. I thought you figured that out after I stood outside your door knocking for over two hours, begging for Rory to come out to talk to me”.

Suddenly the word baby rang in Luke’s ears…..”WAIT A MINUTE. RORY ARE YOU PREGNANT??????” Luke bellowed.

Rory gingerly touched her stomach with her and Logan’s entwined hands and nodded.

“You are pregnant? But Logan…I mean I thought you had not seen each other since your graduation?” Luke asked softly needing to get to the bottom of whatever this was.

“Or she saw him….he was engaged and she was his side piece and he knocked her up and instead of listening to her mother and not telling him about the baby but raising the baby here, with us, with those that care about her she went running and begging a man who did not choose her and now she has trapped herself and her baby in that life. I thought you would have learned…I did everything to protect you from this life, why the hell do you think I ran away to raise you instead of doing what our parents wanted and marrying your father. I gave up all my dreams to protect you and then you go and run and do the exact opposite of what I did? What I fought against to protect you?”

“Wait you knew? I kept asking what was going on with Rory and you told me she had a job, that was why she left? Is this why she left? Because she told you she was pregnant and you told her what? To not tell the father? After all the pain you saw me go through with April you told her not to tell the father?” Luke said suddenly hit with emotions that he had keep dormant for all these years.

“Luke it is different. He was engaged, she meant nothing to him. You know how his family is, I did not want her saddled down with all of that because of a stupid mistake. We would have helped her raise the baby, after how he treated her he did not deserve to know. Don’t you see, I was protecting my daughter” as Lorelai grabbed Luke’s hand but he suddenly pulled away.

“Jess how did you get involved in all of this?” Luke asked him, knowing he needed to get the full story from Logan and Rory but looking at them, how they were leaning into each other, it sure did not look like Logan was using Rory as a side piece and it definitely did not look like he did not choose her.

Jess just stood there shuffling back and forth. He looked at Rory and then Logan and then turned back to his uncle.

“A few days after your wedding Lorelai showed up at my apartment” Jess told him. Luke looked over at his wife who was just staring at Jess and then looked back at his nephew.

“She came because she said she was worried about Rory. That she had an affair with Logan, she was pregnant and he was married and she was confused and embarrassed by what she did and she wanted me to find her. To let her know I would be there for her, that she was not alone. So I found out where Rory was and….well I kind of went off half-cocked, screaming about how could she do this to herself, that he was married and….well he was married, just not to the woman Lorelai said he was married too. They had gotten married and they looked so happy and I…well I acted like a fool” Jess said looking down.

“You know what I don’t have time for this bullshit. I am out of here. You know what Rory, I tired. I tried to protect you but if you want to throw away your life, well that is fine. You do that…but don’t come running to me when he breaks your heart again. I just…well you need to grow up and I have to let you and that means when your choices lead to heartbreak then you will have to be an adult and pick up their pieces. Luke, let’s go I want to go home now” Lorelai said pushing past her mother as she walking towards the door just as she heard Rory’s voice.

“Oh no. You are not running out this time mother. You want to talk about you protecting me, well then let’s do that. So come on mom, tell us all what you have done to protect me” Rory shot out with such malice in her voice that Luke looked at her and then his wife who looked as she was ready to run out the door.

“LORELAI….you are not going anywhere. I plan to stay and hear what Rory has to say. Why don’t you let me know what else you have been doing to protect her?” Luke said as Lorelai turned around and realized she would have to face the music.


	9. Chatper 9 - Facing the Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long delay. I had to travel at the last minute for work so I could not post and then I just was not happy with how chapter 9 was coming out. I must have re-written it like a dozen times....LOL.  
> I am still not too happy with it but it is what it is. I hope you all enjoy. Now that work should be calming down slightly I hope to get another chapter up by this weekend, and I just have to finish up the next chapter for Little Girl Lost and I will post that as well.  
> Thank you all for reading, for your reviews and for sticking with me during this delay. I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 9 – Facing the Music

“Why don’t we all sit shall we? Rory needs to get off her feet” Emily said as she directed everyone to sit down. While everyone followed Emily’s request, Lorelai stood defiantly in her spot, tapping her foot.

“Sit down Lorelai” Emily said more sternly as Lorelai pouted and sat down on the chair across from Logan and Rory.

Luke went to sit next to Logan and Rory….”Can you tell me how this happened, I mean how long have you been seeing each other?” he asked calmly.

“They were not seeing each other, he was sleeping with her when he fiancé was not around, I would not consider that a relationship Luke”.

“Lorelai, I am asking my stepdaughter a question, I think we can all be spared your commentary at the moment” Luke responded shooting Lorelai a look.

“We met up in Hamburg three years ago. I was there working on a story and well Logan was there on business and we bumped into each other” Rory told him calmly.

“And what….did he at least buy you dinner first before you jumped back into bed with him? Was he lonely that his finance was not around? What were you the fill in?” Lorelai said under her breath as they all turned around and looked at her.

“Ignore her Rory, I want to hear what you have to say” Luke said softly.

“It was a shock, seeing him but in those few minutes I realized why I had never been truly happy all those years since my graduation, all my feelings for him were still there”.

“Oh that is bull. I am sorry Rory but please do not try to gloss over that you were a glorified mistress by trying to get everyone to believe that you both had been miserable for all those years apart, like some god damned love story. You said no Rory, you sent him packing….I think that told us enough about how you really felt for him so stop trying to make more of your relationship than what it was. You were college sweethearts, I mean after you were his casual bed buddy for how long? The fact that you let him manipulate into that situation should have told you something” Lorelai said with malice.

“He never manipulated me into that situation mom, you knew that so stop changing the story to suit your own version of what happened. God you blamed him for everything. Me having a causal relationship, me stealing a yacht, me dropping out of school….none of that was Logan mom, it was me….trying desperately to break out of the mold that you created for me. Yes you mom…and I, I was so used to hearing about who Rory was and what Rory would do that I just followed along like a lap dog. Guess what mom, I was in college…it was my idea to have a causal relationship, the yacht, me again…why, because you had thoroughly chastised me for my choices. I mean as long as Lorelai Gilmore was happy with the way things played out all was good but as soon as I made a decision that was not to your liking, then there was always hell to pay wasn’t there. You blamed Logan for me dropping out of Yale. Guess what mom, he was against me dropping out but instead of being like you who cut me off and stopped talking to me since you did not like my decisions, he along with grandma and grandpa, even though they were not happy with my choices supported me. They stood by me until I….me mom, I decided to go back and no, as much as you love telling yourself this, me going back to Yale had nothing to do with you and the cold shoulder you gave me all semester. Your silent treatment did not push me to go back, all it did was open my eyes to how many times your disappointment with my choices influenced me to do what you wanted, not because you were right, but because I was so scared to disappoint you even if that meant going against my own feelings”.

“You can spin the story anyway you want, you would never have engaged or chose to be in a causal relationship. You never knew what you wanted, first there was Dean, than Jess, then Dean, you fell in and out of love like you were changing outfits.”

“Well I guess I learned from the best mom. How many men did you love, sleep with and then run from as soon as it meant you had to work at a relationship” Rory said staring right back at her mother.

“Rory, please….tell me what happened in Hamburg” Luke said trying to stop what was heating up between Rory and Lorelai and he knew that Rory being pregnant….wow Rory was pregnant, did not need this stress.

“We reconnected. We spent the week together and it was…..” Rory looked over at Logan who squeezed her hand.

“It was perfect Luke” she said with a smile.

“But then what happened I mean have you been seeing each other all this time?”

They both nodded. “I wanted to tell him that I was stupid and made the wrong choice. I wanted him to know how much I was still in love with him….but I got scared”.

“Of what Rory?”

“That he did not feel the same way. That I did not deserve another chance with him after turning down his proposal, I was….I was scared that he would disappear after what was the most amazing week of my life and that might heart would break again so I proposed Vegas.”

“Vegas?” Luke asked.

“Yes Luke Vegas. You know what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Basically he was engaged and she wanted to hold on to him so badly that she offered to sleep around with him when they were both in the same town. But Luke she is lying, she would never have proposed that. It was his idea. Rory would never have suggested it. She hated it in college and she has not changed”.

“Lorelai shut up. Your daughter is an adult, I am sure she is more than capable of knowing what she did or did not do” Emily snapped.

“It was my idea Luke….” Rory told him. “Not my brightest idea. I should have just told him how I felt but I guess self-preservation makes you do stupid things. I just….I did not want to lose him again”.

“I was ready to tell her that I had never stopped loving her, that my engagement to Odette meant nothing, that I would break it in a second for another chance with her….”

“I am sure your fiancé would have loved to know how expendable she was. How many others were there besides Rory. Did you have a woman in every city? Multiple woman for each day of the week?” Lorelai said with a sneer.

Logan looked over at Lorelai and then back at Luke. “My engagement was a business deal constructed by my father and a business partner. There was no relationship between me and Odette except on paper” Logan explained.

“Oh please I saw your pictures in the paper. All romantic holding hands. Paper my ass. Is that what he told you Rory to get you into bed. That his engagement was a fraud? And you fell for it? You know you were one of many Rory, he was sleeping with his fiancé and since he had no issues cheating on her with you, then you know he was sleeping with a ton others. Just like his sister’s wedding party. Remember that Rory? He did not stop at one then either” Lorelai said knowing he daughter’s sore spots and capitalizing on them.

‘Oh my god mom just stop. You have no idea about his relationship with Odette or about our relationship” Rory shot back.

“Well that was because you knew what you were doing was wrong and you did not want to hear me tell you that you were wrong so you kept it a secret. You were ashamed of your choices and look now you have the proof of your mistake, one that you will have to deal with for the next eighteen years”.

“Do you hear yourself? Serious….mom I did not tell you because I for once wanted to be happy without your damn opinion. You never liked Logan, oh yes you played nice when you needed too but you never liked him. Was it because you hated society and he was a constant reminder of the life you hated so much, or was it because you were just jealous that I did not run to you for everything anymore. You were not my number one and you hated that”.

“He was sucking you into the life Rory. The life you hated. God you hated Friday night dinners, you hated when grandma wanted you to attend an event and you saw how they treated you. Look at how his parents treated you that time at dinner. Don’t you see what kind of people they are and then you wondered why I had to protect you?”

“I never hated Friday night dinners mom. You did. But you know what mom, maybe if my grandparents had been given the chance to spend time with me throughout my life then they would not have required such a set schedule for us to spend time with each other. Friday night dinners was the only way they had a chance to get to know me…and that was because of your choice. Not mine. You hated society events not me, I will admit the Yale choose your next husband party I could have done without but I had no problem socializing, especially once I realized they were all not the sons of Satan as you had me believe all of my childhood. I was actually scared of my own grandparents because of you. You had my mind so embedded with your hatred of society and your parents that I was petrified, not because of anything they did but because you pushed your hatred of them onto me that I did not know any better. You hated privilege but you did not hate it when you pulled me out of my high school that I loved by the way and sent me to Chilton, a school where I felt like an outcast because of what you made me believe all children of society were like. I mean what the hell did you think would happen mom? That I would go to class, never socialize and come back and be the small town girl that you wanted me to be. Is that what you thought? That spending time with them would not influence me at all because you had turned me so against a whole set of people because of your views?”

“I did not want you to grow up like them Rory. I did not want you to become like the people that picked on you at Chilton. Why do you think I ran? They wanted me to marry your dad. I was sixteen Rory, I had my whole life in front of me and they wanted to bind me into a marriage, turn me into what my mother was, the dutiful housewife who had no life other than handling my father’s damn calendar…..”

“Don’t you dare talk about grandma like that. Don’t you dare. Grandma is an amazing woman and she lived her life the way she wanted to. She loved grandpa, she knew that a marriage takes work and she committed to that and she followed through. I get that maybe that was not the life you wanted but they wanted to stand by you and instead because you did not like what they thought you should do you ran. You stop talking to them….because if Lorelai does not get her way, well then she just does what she wants anyway to hell with who she hurts”.

“I left for you, to give you a better life……”

“Mom you moved me to a potting shed. Don’t get me wrong mom, you did what you had to do to support me but do you really think that I liked being the girl that lived in a shack? Yes mom, that is what they called me. Do you think I liked that I was too scared to tell you I wanted to join dance class, or art class or play an instrument in school because I knew you did not have the money and I did not want you to feel bad because let’s get this out in the open mom, yeah you kept a roof over my head and food on the table but you sure as hell reminded me every damn day of all your gave up to protect me from that life. Was raising me outside of society an ego boost for you? Oh yes I am Lorelai, I walked away from money and did it on my own as a single mother, toot my own damn horn. Look Rory, I gave up everything but we have each other. You and me against the world. Your grandparents only see you as a commodity, your dad wasn’t ready to be a father but me….oh good old Lorelai, I was mother and father. Every damn time that dad came to see me and then left you would sit me down and say, its ok baby you don’t need him you have me…..you and me kid against the world. No wonder dad kept walking away, did you make him feel that he wasn’t needed either. I mean it would kind of ruin the character you created for yourself. Young girl, alone with no support raises her baby and gave up all her dreams but she did it alone without anything….could not have anyone really know who you were. You did not even want anyone to know who you were, where you came from. It would ruin the image that you loved to play”.

“I gave up everything for you and this is how you repay me? Oh now I was terrible because you did not have dance classes or art classes? Poor Rory….you know your actions are the very reason I ran away from society. I did not want you to grow up thinking you could have everything that you wanted to make up the fact that your parents were always too busy to raise you”.

“Ok you will stop this right now Lorelai. You want to say you hate society by all means go ahead. But do not portray the life you led as one where you were given everything you wanted to make up for the fact that your father and I were not there for you. I was there for you. You were not raised by a nanny, you were raised by me and your father. Yes your dad worked a lot, but he worked so we could provide you with the life you enjoyed and you enjoyed it Lorelai. You enjoyed all that privilege gave to you when it was something you wanted, you only hated it when you were required to do something back. Then you hated the life. So don’t stand here acting like you were protecting Rory from feeling a society who raised unloved children, you ran because you wanted what you wanted and as soon as you got yourself into a predicament and you did not like our solution for it you decided society sucked and to hell with it and you shouting it from every damn rooftop since then”.

Everyone just looked at Emily who had just used the word sucked and then watched as the straight-laced woman of society broke down in tears.

“We loved you. We always loved you. All I ever wanted was to find some sort of connection with you but you fought me every step of the way. Oh I was a great mom when you were getting what you wanted, but as soon as you learned that there were expectations to all you received well that you did not like and of course what Lorelai did not like meant that it had to be wrong. Wrong for who? You? Because you said so. When did life become dictated by only your wants and needs. We did not cause this situation Lorelai, you did. You slept with Christopher, you got pregnant. Was I concerned when I found out? Of course I was…but it had nothing to do with being worried about what others thought. I was concerned because my sixteen year old daughter, who had her whole life ahead of her was pregnant and I was scared for her. I did not want you losing out on your dreams because of a baby. We were willing to help you, we were willing to stand by you and assist so you could live your dreams and also be a mother but oh you did not like our suggestions….”

“Suggestions? You but all told me that Chris and I were getting married. How was that a suggestion? You wanted me to marry someone because you said so, because it would look better for society. You did not care what I wanted. You wanted me to be a trophy wife like you, sitting at home keeping Chris’ calendar while he worked in his father’s business and we would be required to go to all social events….”.

“Lorelai your version of what happened really is sad. Yes we decided that marriage would be the right step. I mean you claimed to love each other, you were having a baby. No one expected you to stay home and keep his calendar. You know Lorelai you act like we expected you to give up college and all these dreams you had for your future but I would love to know this future that you were being forced to give up. If I remember correctly you were not too excited to go to college. You thought that college was something that should not be required of you. All you wanted to think about was backpacking through Europe after graduation, college was the least of your worries”.

“I wasn’t going to be forced to marry someone just because I got pregnant. A woman should not be required to be married just because they are having a baby. I proved well enough that I could care for and take care of Rory all by myself without anyone’s help” Lorelai said.

“Oh yes Lorelai, you provided her a potting shed and food and oh I forgot, all of your wisdom. But please do not act like you did everything on your own, when it came to her schooling it was you coming to us for the money they you so well stated you did not need or want”.

“Wait a minute…I need to say something here. Lorelai I loved you. Yes we were young but we always talked about being together. Granted the idea of getting married at sixteen wasn’t in the plans but marrying you would not have been because of the baby, it was because I loved you and wanted a future with you. Yeah Rory was speeding up the plan but that was our plan wasn’t it? You act like I just walked away, it was you who said no, you who did not want to interrupt my schooling, you who ran away so I had no idea where my daughter was. I tried to play by your rules, you and your proclamation that you would do the parenting so I could follow through on my plans but I wanted to see my daughter, I wanted to be a part of her life….”

“Oh yes Chris and your proved that over and over when you would stop by and then leave and then we did not hear from you for months. Please stop acting like you were this perfect father….”

“I never said I was perfect. I never proclaimed I was a good dad. My daughter and I have discussed this but do not preach to me that I did not want to be a part of her life. I tried Lor. I would come and see her, I would call her but you made it perfectly clear that I was just a damn visitor. The first question out of your mouth when I visited was why are you here and when are you leaving. You made sure I knew I was not needed. Guess what….it worked. When you made me feel like I wasn’t needed or a wanted visitor and my daughter was shy and distant almost scared as she was just waiting for me to leave”.

“Dad I am so sorry….”

“Rory, none of this was your fault. You always were shy around me but that was my fault not yours. I popped in and out of your life, how were you supposed to trust and feel comfortable around me. I disappointed you, why would you trust me. I should have fought to be a bigger part in your life and instead I just said hey, they don’t need me. I took the easy way out and that was on me. I am so sorry sweetie”.

“This is truly endearing Chris but as you said, you could have fought me on it. I gave you and out and your took it….”

“Ok everyone stop. We are all getting off topic. Rory, please….I want to hear about you and Logan” Luke said worried that everyone’s tempers were getting to a boiling point, even though in his mind they all had a right too, except his darling wife who suddenly he was seeing in a very new light.  
“I have really had enough Luke and I want to go home. What is there to hear. Rory slept with an engaged man for years, she got knocked up and instead of being smart and raising the baby here she went used said baby to trap a man who did not want her. She is carrying his heir, once she gives birth you watch how fast he takes that baby and uses daddy’s lawyers to make sure Rory has no part in her child’s life. That is what they do….they take what they want and they….”

“You know what Lorelai I have had enough. I dealt with your passive aggressive behavior towards me when Rory and I were in college together. Oh you would be nice one day and then whispering in Rory’s ear that she could do better. But I respected your relationship with her so I said nothing. All I did was try over and over again to prove how much I loved your daughter. Hell I came and asked permission to marry her, that is how much respect I had for you but I am done. I will not sit there and listen when you cheapen the relationship that I have with my wife. Yes Lorelai my wife. I loved Rory then, I love her now. I never stopped. Her saying no broke my heart but I was young and stupid and instead of rationally thinking that maybe she just needed time I ran. My mistake, one that I had to live with for seven years. Do you know who many times I wanted to call her, just go find her on the campaign trail but I didn’t because in the end I realized she deserved her future the way she wanted it….and if I loved her I had to let her be free, but when we met in Hamburg I could not let her go again. I would have married her right there and then but when she suggested Vegas, I figured that was all she could give me and I took it. I was wrong, I should have told her then how much I loved her but I was scared, insecure that I just got her back and if I pushed too much I would lose her so I agreed. The past three years have been the best years of my life, granted I wish we could have been together in a real relationship, but when we were together it was perfect. My engagement to Odette was on paper. We did not live together, I never proposed, I did not even pick out the damn ring, my dad did I think. We posed for pictures and then she went her way and I went mine. There was no love, no relationship there was nothing but a friendship that we were able to build through three years of being forced together. When my dad saw Rory and I together a few months ago, I guess he saw his plan falling apart and before I knew it Odette was moving in, but even then it wasn’t a relationship. It was two people living as roommates. But then Rory, she thought she was being unfair, ruining the dynastic plan that my father set up for me and we said goodbye….but I could not let that happen so I came here to see her and I let my stupid fears once again drive me to walk away without telling her the truth but when I got back to London I just couldn’t do it anymore. I broke up with Odette, I told my father to go to hell and I came back here to get the woman I love. I knocked on your door for hours Lorelai, how in all that time did you not hear how much I loved your daughter. I did not even know about the baby….and then you came out, you came out and told me that Rory had left with Jess, that she knew I was not the one for her and that I had to do the same. DO you know what I felt at that moment….thinking that I had lost the only person in my life that I had ever loved? And you….you stood there with no emotion, you knew your daughter was pregnant with my child, you knew that she loved me and you told me to get back on a plane and marry a woman I did not love. You wanted me to be so broken hearted that I would run and marry Odette in my depression and then you would have what….told Rory see I told you so? God Lorelai, you want to hate me because I grew up in society fine. You want to hate me because I was important to your daughter and you hated that fact so ahead….but I will be damned if I allow you to talk about what I will do or what I feel when you don’t know hell about me, you never bothered to get to know me all you saw that represented what you hated and I stood no chance. I love her Lorelai, I will be with her forever. She is my wife and we are having a child….once that is created out of love and I will no longer allow you to get in the middle of our relationship again or hurt my wife…you have done that enough and it stops now”.

Luke looked at Logan and then at Lorelai….”You told him she left with Jess? Why would you do that Lorelai? What did you think you would have gained from that?”

“Well Luke if you must know I figured he would run with his tail between his legs just like Chris did and he would go and marry Odette. Without Rory in the wings he would have fulfilled his prophecy and left my daughter alone. I was protecting my daughter from being sucked back into that world. She does not belong there Luke, you know that. You see who my parents treated you? How fake and superficial they are? You saw what they did to me and Rory? Sucking us back in just because they helped Rory with school, they expected her to go to social events and become just like them Luke. Why wouldn’t I do whatever it took to stop that from happening to her and my grandchild?” Lorelai said thinking she had Luke right where she wanted him, there was no way that he would not see that what she did was in Rory’s best interest.

“You know Lorelai, I never had any connection to society until you, so yeah I guess it seemed a bit crazy to me, especially after hearing your stories but what I don’t understand is how you see your parents sucking you and Rory back in….you were the one who kept their granddaughter from them and then you were the one begging for them to help her with school. You sent her to that prissy private school, you were the one pushing Harvard on her. You were the one pushing her right back into the life you kept saying you tried to protect her from. Yes, your parents and I did not really meld well but you know what….it did not matter. They were not used to me and I wasn’t used to them. So they made some remarks to me that were I guess critical but I am a grown man, I have thick skin….but regardless our differences the one thing I can say without a shadow of a doubt was how much they loved Rory, how much they were willing to do what was best for her, whether it was her schooling or giving her a home when you stopped talking to her. I might not like your parents….no offence Emily, but I sure as hell respect them for how much they love Rory”.

Luke looked back at Rory….”Are you happy?’

Rory nodded her head. “I am so happy Luke. I don’t think I have been truly happy since I said no to his proposal”.

“Yeah right….” Lorelai started to say before the whole room turned around and shouted.

“Lorelai shut up” everyone said in unison as Luke turned back towards Rory.

“Why did you? Say no? You seemed so happy together the last few times I saw you together and then…”

“You know me Luke, I have to plan everything and the proposal was such a surprised and I wanted to say yes. When I thought of my future I saw Logan in it but I was scared, not of being with Logan but of not knowing what direction I was going in. He had this new job and I did not want to go into starting out life together when I did not have a job and I was discouraged because all of the resumes I had sent out, papers that I really thought would be interested in me turned me down and I did not want to start our relationship with him having to take care of me because then I would be exactly what my mom hated. She said woman in society, they did not know how to take care of themselves, they needed a man to take care of them but that wasn’t true and I know…I know I would have found a job and Logan would have supported whatever job I wanted but…” Rory stopped her rant and looked down.

“Rory…..”

“I was so happy, in that moment and then I saw her. Looking at me and all my insecurities, all my confusion just set in and I could hear her say Rory this was not the plan for you and when I told Logan I would give him his answer at my graduation, I saw the pain in his eyes and at that moment I really had planned to say yes, I had just needed time to just process and then mom and I we went for a ride in the carriage and I asked her what to do and she told me she could not answer that for me but he did Luke, in her eyes she gave me her answer. She never wanted me to marry him and I….between being worried about a job and her disappointment and when I told Logan no, I meant just not now but I could not get the words out to explain what I was feeling and I broke his heart at the same time I broke mine. And instead of my mother seeing my pain, telling me to call him and tell him what I felt she told me she agreed with my decision and that when I met the right person I would know because I would not hesitate but Luke he was the one and I let him go”.

“Yes you did and it was the right thing to do. I mean honestly Rory, you would have ran off to California with him, he would be working long hours at his new job and I am sure being very friendly with his secretary, like father like son and you would be stuck in the house with no job prospects, living off of him, becoming just like the woman we had no respect for, I mean seriously you would have been Shira. You would never have left him to go on the campaign trail. He did not even last three years before he ran back to daddy and you would have been dragged back with him to live that life….you never wanted that life Rory, we might not have had everything but it was better to be controlled by people who thought they were better than everyone else because they had money. You would have been stuck home pregnant and alone, either he would have left just like your father and dropped a check every once in a while, or you would have been a laughing stock as you stood there like arm candy on his arm while all the woman he was sleeping with laughed behind your back. I was right about that life Rory, I always was and you were walking right back into it and I could not let that happen. I would not allow you to be sucked into that life and thank god you came to your senses before it was too late and you went on the road, your traveled you have been living your dreams and now….after all I sacrificed you get yourself knocked up and you were stupid enough to marry him? He would never have known about the baby Rory, it wasn’t like he would have kept up with your day to day doings when he was married to Odette, the woman he belonged with and you would have seen I was right, about everything….I have always been right Rory, deep down you know it and I can help you, we can get this all straightened out I promise, you just need to listen to me now….Rory……”

“Oh my god…that’s why….”

“What’s why?” Lorelai said confused. She had hoped she was getting through to her daughter, she would not allow this to happen, she couldn’t.

“I remember every time dad left how you would come to console me, but always make sure I knew that you were always there for me unlike him. Or when I first met my grandparents, you always told me that they liked children to be silent so I would never talk to them…and all the movie marathons, how you would say oh we are watching chick flicks or tonight it would be 80’s night and how funny all the movies would be about some rich kids and you would mock them and tell me how fake they were, how shallow, how terrible a life you lead with people just like them but you were free now and I would never have to be friends with people like that. Oh your commentary was always subtle but when you hear it over and over. You needed me to agree with you didn’t you? That was the whole mini-me thing you had going, how we were so alike, I was just like you and I was…wasn’t I? You had me so brainwashed that I was scared to get close to my father, I was scared to talk to my grandparents and then you sent me to Chilton. What was your excuse? Oh to get into Harvard I would need a prep school education and I remember coming home and telling you how mean everyone was and I much I hated it but you were happy about that weren’t you, because it would just prove to me that everything you ever said was right. You needed to be right about everything and as soon as I ever had an opinion different than yours you had an attitude because you knew in the end I would just agree to make you happy, I always wanted to make you happy because you gave up everything for me right? You told me that enough, but what I don’t understand is what you gave up? I mean you hated society, you hated your parents. You would preach to everyone in listening distance, in your not so subtle way that society was evil and that you had to escape to give me a better life….so we lived in a shack and when we did not have Christmas gifts it was ok because we had each other, and when I could not go to dance class it was ok because we had each other….we did not need anyone but each other and we had to think alike and be alike and I had to hate what you hated so I hated vegetables and fruit and name brand clothes and anyone who was rich and my own grandparents because hey I was your mini-me….and you needed me to be to validate your choices. That is it isn’t it. Even when people questioned your choices as long as I agreed it was all ok. If I was uncomfortable with grandma and grandpa that it would confirm everything you ever said about them, and if by the time I got to Chilton I had seen every bad stereotype of rich kids I would dislike them from the start. I would not get to know them and I would think they were all mean and spoiled and that would validate your opinion on society kids. Dean, well he was ok because you had him jumping at your every command, oh Dean let’s all have movie night, oh Dean, Rory needs to stay in tonight, why don’t you hang out here…so I can watch and control. No wonder you were so mad that night I ended up falling asleep at the dance studio, I was breaking out of my shell, not being miss goody two shoes who listened and did everything my mother said. You were losing control and you could not have that. I was not allowed to have my own opinions, because if they went against yours, then someone might question your choices and we could not have that. The world according to Lorelai, as long as everyone agreed with her and saw that her opinions were the only ones all was good”.

“I did not need you to validate my choices Rory, I made them and I was right in making them. You knew I was right….you agreed with me and then you went to Yale and suddenly you were too busy to come home and you were getting drunk and having casual relationships, that was not you Rory. You know it….”

“I was in college, everyone in college gets drunk at least once and you are criticizing my causal relationship? You got pregnant at 16….god mom, you were not perfect. Yes I got drunk, yes I went into a causal relationship on my own accord, I am not you and I have my own mind. Yes I made mistakes but they were mine to make. But you never allowed me to live those down. When people did that to you, you ran….with a baby, yet you are going to look at me like I am some stupid kid who can’t make her own choices because they do not fall into the plan set my Lorelai Gilmore? You always claimed we were best friends well guess what mom, best friends do not do what you did to me, mothers should not do what you did to me….”

“What did I do but support you. You wanted Logan I was nice to him, he hurt you I was mean to him, you went back to him you wanted my support. If you wanted to marry him you would have but that was not your first priority, your job was and that was ok because you were young and you had the right. If you married him you would have ended up with a job because he got it for you, not because you were talented. Why do you think I told you not to apply at any papers owned by his family? Do you know what people would have thought of you? They would have never taken you seriously, they would have thought you slept your way into a job….you deserved better than that”.

“Yes and you told that to me over and over until I was so damn insecure that I started believing you. But just in case I might have let my heart win out over all of my insecurities you made sure that I was reminded over and over didn’t you?”

“What are you talking about Rory?” Lorelai snapped, annoyed that this conversation had gotten so out of control and that she was made to look like she was wrong.

“Rory? What did your mom do?” Luke asked her.

“Mom was correct in that we were best friends and I would tell her everything and instead of supporting me she used what I told her against me”.

“No I did not, I stood behind your choices. I never told you not to marry Logan and when you didn’t I supported your choice”.

“But you did not have to tell me not to marry him did you? I confided in your that I was worried about not having any job prospects, I told you that I really wanted to have some options so that Logan and I could discuss the best options so I could have my career and also be close to him….you asked me where I applied and I just told you everywhere I sent a resume out too because you were my mom and supposedly my best friend, someone I was supposed to trust”.

“Rory?” Luke said as he tried to get Rory focused back on him as he was getting worried that she was getting worked up and he was concerned for her health.

“She went to Mitchum Luke. She told Mitchum that Logan had come to her for permission to marry me and that if I was worried about job prospects that it would make me so nervous that I would say no. She told him the best way to make sure we never got married was for him to make sure I did not get any job prospects and she gave him my list. I was at the top of the list for the Fellowship, I also was going to get offers from the Chicago Tribune, The San Francisco Herald and The New York Daily News….but once Mitchum got to them they all pulled my offers….she sabotaged my career to make sure I was so concerned about my future that I would say no to Logan and I guess keep me here, attached back at her hip. You know I always found it funny that for someone who kept pushing me into my career when I told her about Hugo while she acted all excited for me that excitement never met her eyes….you know the first thing she told me after I told her about the offer? She said but Rory we were supposed to go on our Roller Coaster Trip this summer? Who does that Luke? What kind of mother would sabotage their daughters career and then knowing how upset their daughter was not push her to take this great assignment without making her feel guilty that once again I was leaving the nest”.

“Lorelai?” Luke said staring at his wife shocked.

“Mitchum did not want them to get married either” Lorelai shot back.

“But you brought the idea to him, or he would have tried to separate us but the fact was we were used to his games and we were not letting him win, but you….weren’t you the one who said what a lousy father Mitchum was to manipulate situations and you went to him knowing he would do your dirty work”.

“So it’s true, you ruined your daughter’s chances at all these jobs just to keep her insecure and in your control?”

“He is not right for her Luke, he wasn’t then and he isn’t now. He tries to act like he is nothing like his father but he is Luke, they all are. Him, Christopher, Mitchum, oh some might be better at hiding it and others just don’t care if people know they just take what they want, but they are all the same. Even my parents, I mean really, I asked for help for their granddaughters education and instead of just saying of course, no they manipulate us in years of Friday night dinners. It was the only way to get us in their house because they knew we never wanted to spend time with them before. But now….everything I did to protect her, it is ruined now. Even if she divorces him he will still fight her for the child, do you think his family is going to let their heir to the Huntzberger fortune be raised here in Stars Hallow. He would never have known Luke, you know I am right…..”  
“No Lorelai I don’t, what I do know however is that I have no idea who you are. I just….”Luke turned around towards Rory and Logan. “I am so sorry Rory, that I did not know what she was doing, that I did not catch on to her subtle digs and not realize that she was as obsessed about directing your path to the point where she would….I just. I love you Rory and I am so happy for you, for Logan and I will be there for whatever both of you need but right now, I just….I have to get out of here” Luke said before pulling Rory in for a hug. “I am really proud of you kid” he whispered to her before he started towards the door.

“Finally….Rory, don’t come to me when he leaves you because I won’t…..”

“Lorelai, I am leaving. I am going to go home and pack my stuff, hopefully by the time you find a way home I will be done. I can’t live with a woman I don’t know….I just, I can’t even stomach looking at you” he said before he walked out the door.

“Luke, come on…you know when I get a crazy idea into my……” Lorelai looked back at Rory when she saw Luke slam the door and she heard the car start.

“So what, now not only do you want to ruin your life, but you want to ruin mine as well?”

“Lorelai, I think you have done more than enough” Emily said before she walked towards Rory. 

“Are you ok Rory?” Emily asked her, Rory was looking a bit pale.

“I’m….I….Logan can we go home?”

“Of course baby” he said softly as he kissed her head and pulled her closer to him.

“Grandma I will talk to you tomorrow. Jess, thank you for your help and well I just need some time but I will call you. Dad…..”

“I am going to walk out with your kiddo” Chris said as he kissed Emily’s cheek.

“Where are you going? We are not finished here……” Lorelai called out as Rory turned back towards her.

“We are more than finished mom. Don’t try to contact me, stops your schemes they won’t work, it was bad enough what you did then, but then you involve Jess, you manipulated him mom after years of manipulating me. You are my past, one that I am going to try to forget, I am walking out with my future….” Rory said before she turned away and Logan escorted her out of the house with Chris behind them.

“This is all your fault, you couldn’t just pay for Chilton and leave her be, no you had to drag her into this life, introducing her to society making her just like you. You turned her against me, everything I worked hard to give her, all of the real truths about life I tried to teach her and you just could not be happy, no you could not be happy until you ruined the relationship I had with my daughter. You hated that I would not put up with your society lifestyle so you dragged my daughter into this life and…..”

“Good night Lorelai…..I am done listening to you blame everyone but yourself. All of this is because you tried to force your daughter to conform to what you thought she should be, a copy of you. It did not matter how much you hurt her in the long run, as long as she did exactly what you said. Mr. Marino, if you could escort my daughter out please?” Emily said before turning away and walking up the stairs.

Mother don’t walk away from me do you hear me? I am going to fix this, if it is the last thing I do I am going to protect my daughter even if that means from herself…..mother….”

“Come on Lorelai, I can give you a lift to the train or the bus station if you want” Jess said almost dragging her out of the house.

“The bus station? We need to talk, on the way to Stars Hallow we can figure out what the next steps should be. The quicker we do this the better…..”

“You know what Lorelai, I just remembered I am going in the opposite direction. I am sure you can call a cab” Jess said as he walked towards his car, got in and started up the engine.

Lorelai stood there watching as Jess drove away. She looked back at the house and saw as the lights shut off and a figure in the window walked away.

Plucking out her phone she called Luke to get no answer. Calling a cab she sat down on the step to wait. This was just a setback, her daughter would realize she was right. She would not allow him to break his daughter’s heart or suck her back into that vortex of society. When she got home she would call Mitchum, I am sure he is working on a plan right now to break the two of them up. She could let him do her dirty work again. And the when Logan left her, mommy would be here to pick up their pieces. Rory would come home and her grandchild would be raised with her and Luke in Stars Hallow, surrounded by family and everything would be back to the way they were supposed to be.


	10. Chapter 10 - Done with the tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the continued kudos and reviews. I love reading everyone's input and I am glad you are all enjoying the story.

Chapter 10 – Done with the tears

The ride home to the city was silent. Rory was staring out of the window and Logan was giving her the space her knew she needed to process everything that happened this evening. He knew, as much as she was prepared for closing the door in terms of her relationship with her mother that she was hurting and he would do whatever he needed to do to get her through.

Even with her silence, he kept the bond between them by softly holding her hand throughout the drive. When they pulled into the garage, he parked and got out so he could help her out of the car. Taking her hand they made their way to the elevator and once he opened the apartment door the dams broke.

Rory’s eyes filled with tears, her body started shaking and Logan immediately wrapped his arms around her and led her to the couch where he sat down with her in his lap, embraced in his arms and just held her soothingly as she sobbed.

He knew there was nothing he could say to make this better, nothing he could say to explain why her mother, the woman who claimed to be her best friend would do what she had done to Rory. All he could do was hold her, reaffirming that he would be there for her and he would never let her go.

When it seemed that she no longer had any tears to shed, Rory looked up at Logan and laid her head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry Logan. I promised myself I would not let her upset me and….”

“You were so strong Rory and you stayed so calm. I am so proud of you….it’s ok to let it out. Baby, regardless how much you tried to prepare yourself, it is normal to be hurt. She hurt you by her actions and no matter how strong you are, you would not be who you are if you didn’t feel pain by confronting her. It’s normal. You had a very close relationship with her, I know it hurts sweetheart, as much as you don’t want it to, it is going to hurt. Even though she hurt you, it will still be a loss Rory”.

“I just….you know I wasn’t planning on her apologizing. I was prepared for that. But she just, listening to her, I just can’t believe for so long I led her manipulate me. How could I have been so blind to the fact that she really did not care about what I felt or what I wanted. I mean she stood there when I told her how much I love you and all she could think about was getting me away from you. Who does that? I just, is it bad to say a part of me is relieved that it is over yet a part of me is still in shock at how vicious she was, not only to me but my grandmother and Luke….I feel so bad for him Logan”.

“He is a good guy Rory. And he cares so much about you and we will be there for him. He deserves to be a part of your life and of the babies. I think it would mean a lot to him”.

“I want him to be, I just feel so bad because I can understand how confused he must be, I mean I am 32 years old and I am just realizing the extent of who my mother really is. I can’t imagine how he must feel, he just married her and to find out what she has done and worse is I don’t think she cares who she hurts as long as she can prove that what she says was right” Rory told him.

“Well he will have us as much as he needs too. He will always be a part of our family, regardless what happens between him and your mother”.

“You know what hurts the most? I don’t think me and mom’s relationship really has been the same since my graduation. I mean I don’t think she ever noticed but….when she ignored my pain at losing you, suddenly things felt different for me. I mean I didn’t pull away completely, I still wanted so much for my mom to be there for me but when I look back, there are so many things I never told her, things I would have years ago but it was different. I am just so mad that I still tried so hard to make her proud…and now I know I never could unless I was doing exactly what she wanted”.  
“It’s going to take time Rory and I want you to talk to me whenever you need too. I don’t expect you to just pick up and go on without you hurting, I know you will try and pretend that it doesn’t affect you but it will…I mean…regardless after everything…” Logan took a deep breath and looked Rory in the eye.

“Even after everything and trust me I never expected anything different from my father…it still hurts. It still hurts that no matter how hard I try he will never see how hard I have worked, he will never look at me with pride, he doesn’t even care if I am happy. He proved that with him ordering me, after I told him everything to be with Odette. I tried for so long to act like I did not care what he thought, and then I tried to be happy with his positive outlook towards me when I started doing what he wanted, but it was fake…it wasn’t about me at all. You would think that by now I wouldn’t care…..”

“But you would not be you if you didn’t. I am not going to lie to myself and say from time to time it won’t bother me. That me, who I am wasn’t enough, but I am not going to let that destroy my future anymore. It will always bother me, but what she wants isn’t as important as what I want….and I want you, and our coffee beans, the family that is there to support us and the future that we are making for ourselves and that is enough for me, if it isn’t for her, well that it her loss, just as it will be your father’s loss”. Rory said as he raised her lips to his and brushed them again his.

“I love you so much Mrs. Huntzberger”.

“That is good Mr. Huntzberger because you are stuck with me”. She said as she leaned back in his arms just enjoying the comfort.

He leaned down and kissed her head, feeling so loved at that moment and then he heard a slight rumbling.

“My babies are hungry?” he said with a smirk.

“Yes, all three of us” Rory said shifting in his lap. “Can we get pizza, I really can go for some pizza and some breadsticks and oh, oh….can we have garlic knots too?” Rory added looking like a little kid at a candy store.

“And some roasted broccoli maybe…just a little?” he said smiling. Rory still loved her junk food but over the years he had noticed she seemed to be a bit more open to try some of the healthy stuff as well and with the babies, he planned to get as much of it into her he could.

“With roasted garlic?”

He leaned and kissed her lips…..”Yes with roasted garlic. Let me go order and why don’t you go change and get comfortable and then we can just relax and decide what if anything we want to do this weekend” he told her.

“Ok….” Rory said as she started to walk towards the bedroom. She closed the door and went to pull out some comfortable pajamas. As she took off her clothes she looked at her stomach and wondered when she would see signs of the babies inside her. It was something that she was excited about and that surprised her. Before finding out about the babies, she never really let her mind wander to becoming a mother, not since she and Logan had broken up at her graduation. Over the years during their Vegas agreement anytime she allowed her mind to drift to what it could be like if she just told him her true feelings, she would push them away, protecting herself she guessed. Not wanting to dream about what she would never have. But since finding out she was pregnant, she was shocked at the motherly feelings she was already having and most surprising that she was not scared at all. She was pulling on a pair of lounge pants when she heard the doorbell. She was hoping whoever was on the other side was either the food, even though that would have been too fast, or that they were an ally, she really could not deal with any more negativity now.  
Logan has just hung up the phone ordering dinner when he heard the bell. Taking a deep breath and hoping beyond hope it wasn’t someone who was only going to bring more stress to his wife he walked to the door and looked through the peephole. Smiling he opened the door.

“Are you ok? We were visiting a spa where they make you turn your phones off to help clear your spirit, ask Stephanie it was here idea. I finally get my phone back this morning to see missed calls from you and Finn. I tried calling you but it kept going to voicemail and finally I reached Finn and he told me I had to hear what was going on from you and he told me this address and well we are here. Please tell me that you are back and you have finally come to your senses and stopped this stupid dynastic plan of your father because I need to tell you Logan, I will stand up for you because you are my brother by I will not be happy and…..”

“Colin, take a breath babe” Stephanie said as she pushed past her husband and gave Logan a hug.

“Did you get a new apartment? This isn’t the one you normally use when you are in New York? And please tell me that Colin is right? Did you end the stupid farce of an engagement?” Stephanie asked just as the bedroom door opened and Rory walked out.

“Baby who was at the door?” Rory said as she came out and saw Colin and Stephanie.

“Reporter Girl, oh thank god” Colin said embracing her as Stephanie and Logan stood laughing nearby.

“It’s good to see you to Colin. I have missed you. Logan told me you and Stephanie were away on a vacation, we tried calling you before we left London…..”

“Before you left London?” Colin asked.

“Yes. I was in London with Logan…..so where did you guys go?”

“We were at some spa in Fiji, no phones allowed, something about cleansing your spirit” Colin said rushing through his explanation as he was more interested in how Rory ended up in London.

“So you were in London?” Stephanie asked.

Logan had walked over to Rory and put his arm around her. “Yes, Rory had come to London at the same time I came back to the States….we missed each other by hours but well once I found out she was there I flew back and now we are here”.

“I feel like you are leaving a lot of key points out of this story Logan….like are you going back to London and what about, well you know” Stephanie said not knowing what actually was going on, how much Rory really knew, even though Colin assured her she knew everything or what exactly was going on with the dynastic plan from hell as they all called it.

“Come in, I just ordered dinner and well of course I ordered extra so Ace here could have a snack tomorrow as she loves cold pizza. Can I get either of you a drink?” Logan asked as they walked over to the couch.

“A scotch” Colin said as Logan turned towards Stephanie.

“Your usual Steph?”

“Yeah, wine is fine….Rory, white or red?”

“Oh I am just going to have some water” Rory said as Stephanie looked over at her.

“Are you ok?” Stephanie asked her.

“Yeah, just a long day and I haven’t eaten much today” Rory said as Logan brought over their drinks and sat down next to Rory.

“Ok so….are you going to let us in to all the steps to the story you seem to have skipped over?” Stephanie said with a smile.

Logan laughed. “There is no dynastic plan. I could not do it. I broke it off with Odette and told my dad to basically go to hell that I was going to get the love of my life back” Logan told them.

“And I was heading to London to tell Logan that I knew he was getting married but that I just needed him to know that I loved him, I always have but then I found out some news and I wasn’t sure how to tell him and I got to London and his dad told me he was away with his wife….”

“And I was in Stars Hallow and Lorelai told me that Rory had left with Jess, her ex-boyfriend, that she had realized I was not the one for her….”

“Wait what…you dad said you were with Odette and your mom told Logan you were with another guy?”

“Mitchum wants what he wants and so does Lorelai. It is a long complicated story that is too stressful to repeat now. Rory has been through enough…we had a confrontation with her mom tonight and it was not pleasant. But the short story is that I love her and she loves me and we are going to be together. I quit HPG, I actually start my new job on Monday here in New York. This is Emily’s apartment, she said we could use it until we found ourselves our own place” Logan explained.

“Wow…well all I can say is finally. I mean Finn, Robert and I were ready to knock your heads together in New Hampshire….we really thought that would be it, that you would end up staying here with Reporter Girl….”

“I was a chicken shit” Logan said as Rory smiled at him.

“So was I” she said nodding. 

“But we are done with that” Logan said pulling Rory close.

“So what is the next step? Rory are you planning to look for a job in the city too?” Stephanie asked.

“Well, I might do some freelance but….well I am writing a book and I think that might tide me over for a while since I will probably be spending a lot of time at home for the next few years” Rory said smiling.

“So you are done with the traveling, I would be too. I mean you have just been running back and forth from here to London and then I know you did some work in Scotland right? Colin told me you worked on a series of articles there and you spent all that time on the campaign bus, I think I would be ready to settle down and stay home for some time too” Stephanie said not catching on to Rory’s reference.

“So Reporter Girl, do you think you will ever put this chap out of his misery and make an honest man out of him or are you both going to do the modern living in sin thing, because that is cool too” Colin said laughing.

“Well considering Rory’s name is Mrs. Rory Huntzberger now, I think she had finally made an honest man out of me” Logan said to the stunned faces of Stephanie and Colin who were trying to absorb his last comment.

“Wait…you got married? You got married without us? Was Finn there….do not tell me Finn was there because he will never let us live this down. You see Steph, we did not need to cleanse our souls, we needed to see the idiot twins over here finally say I do but no….we were in seed weed wraps in Fiji and…..”

“Finn was there but only because he happened to be in London and it really was a spur of the moment thing. It really was just me and Logan and my grandmother and Elias. Finn happened to be there and since I needed someone to walk me down the aisle…we just, it was time you know. We did not want to wait anymore, but we are going to renew our vows, once we get settled. There are so many people we want to share the day with….including you both. We really wanted to have everyone there, but we just did not want to wait anymore. It just felt so right….”

“Oh guys, we understand. I am sure it was beautiful and we are just so happy for you both”.

“We videotaped it, we can watch it if you want. We wanted to make sure we could share it with all the people who have stood by us” Logan told them.

“I would love to see it. So married, starting a new job, where are you looking for a place? Will you stay in the city or commute from Hartford?” Stephanie asked.

“We are going to stay in the city, or maybe just outside the city, Brooklyn or Long Island. We both feel…well we need some distance from Connecticut and with me working here, the less commute the better. I want to be able to get home at a reasonable time”.

“So where is the new job?” Colin asked.

“GTI” Logan told him.

“You are going to the Times?”

“Yeah, I am pretty excited. I had a great meet with Hugh Langston, you know Colin, he has always been my idol and it just was the right time for him and for me”

“Does your dad know?”

“He knows I am no longer part of HPG, not that I am going to GTI…but I am sure he will hear about it soon enough”.

“He is going to freak, you do know that right Logan?”

“He will but there is nothing he can do about it. My contract protects me and Hugh, well he has given me his full backing and support. I can grow here Colin, I can show them what I can do….I won’t be controlled anymore by strings that have nothing to do with business”.

“No man, I am happy for you and well if you need any additional legal support you just let me know. We have your back”.

“I know. Hugh even asked if Rory would consider doing some writing, even freelance….”

“Logan….I have not even spoken to him about it yet and….it seems that he wanted me for the fellowship. Things happened but, well it is a possibility but with the book right now and…..” she looked up at Logan.

Logan smiled and placed his hand on Rory’s stomach….

“No….you are having a baby” Stephanie said jumping up, the small gesture from Logan told it all.

Rory nodded as Stephanie pulled her up for a hug as Colin hugged Logan.

“No wonder you are not drinking, so when are you due?” Stephanie asked.

“The beginning of July” Rory told them.

“The beginning of July, oh wow….that is….so it will make an interesting story to tell the baby one day” Colin said with a laugh.

“What is so funny about the beginning of July?” Stephanie asked a bit lost but it seems Logan, Rory and Colin all were in the loop.

“The trip we met up with Logan on….the trip to New Hampshire where these two idiots let each other walk away. Guess they both got a souvenir” Colin explained with a chuckle.

“You mean you conceived the baby of your last goodbye weekend?”

“More like this is a new start for us weekend” Logan said lightly kissing Rory.

“That is for sure” Colin added.

“So was that why you planned the trip to London Rory?” Stephanie asked.

Rory shook her head. “No, I had already booked the tickets and was planning to leave the day after my mom’s wedding. I had been feeling a bit under the weather and when I found out, I just could not wait anymore so I took an earlier flight out”.

“The same night you headed to tell Rory that you loved her” Stephanie said as Logan nodded.

“Well you are definitely making up for lost time” Colin said laughing.

So are we hoping for a boy or a girl?” Stephanie asked.

“Just healthy babies” Rory said with a smile.

Stephanie smiled at that remark “So we are planning for others after this one?”

“Well since we are having twins we might want to wait a bit for the others” Rory said with a smirk.

“Two…you are having two babies?” Colin said shocked….who knew so much could happen in the two weeks he was out of pocket.

“Identical from what the doctors say” Logan told them just as the doorbell rang signaling their food was here.

They spent the next few hours talking with Colin and Stephanie before they headed home.

Now curled up in their bed, after making love Rory lay upon Logan’s naked chest. His hand playing softly with her hair.

“So, there might be others?” Logan asked cautiously. He would be happy with a whole football team of babies with Rory but it actually surprised him that she had talked about more without even the least bit of fear or worry.

“Well we know these will be identical, so either two boys or two girls and I would be happy with either but….”

“What are you contemplating about Ace?” he asked softly knowing something was playing around in her head.

“You know that dream I told you about? When we were in college and I dreamed we had two little boys? Well the idea of two little Logan’s, I don’t know, it warms my heart and I kind of like the idea of having two little boys, not that I would be disappointed with two girls. It’s just that…I would also love to have a little daddy’s girl running around two so it’s hard to not think that if we had two boys I would not want to at least try for a girl. Growing up, when I was little I told you babies were not part of the master plan of Lorelai’s but I do remember her talking about how one day, after I have traveled the world and received awards for all of my international stories I would come home and have a Gilmore Girl and I guess I figured having a girl I would know what to do, I mean I would be her best friend just like me and my mom….”

“Sweetheart, it would not be the same. Your relationship with our daughter….it won’t be the same as you and your mom. You aren’t Lorelai”.

“I know….I mean of course I want her to be her friend, I want her to trust me and talk to me. I want to share adventures with her and make memories, but I also want to be her mother. I want to teach her right from wrong and I want to help shape her so that she grows up to know that she can be whatever she wants but that it is ok that dreams change, that is what makes life interesting”.

“You are going to be an amazing mom Ace, to our sons or daughters and if you want more, well you would get no complaints from me” he said smirking.

“You would want more?”

“I want a family with you Ace, whether it is the four of us, or the five of us or even more”.

“Ok well even more might not happen I mean I am not a spring chicken anymore”.

Logan laughed. “Rory, you are going to be 32 when these babies are born. Woman are having their first kids in their upper 30’s or even early 40’s now”.

“I know, I just….I don’t want to live in the what if’s but after finding out about these coffee beans, I can’t help but wonder if we had gotten married all those years ago, we might have a whole little basketball team already”.

“Maybe….but probably not. I mean yeah we would probably have at least one but I don’t think we would have rushed into it. We were both building up our careers, plus I would have wanted time with you first before we started a family”.

“But we are rushing now, I mean we just got married and we are having babies and we did not have their early time of our marriage just us” Rory said looking up at him.

“Oh Ace, we might have been in denial but we have been in a relationship for the past three years since Hamburg. We might not have labeled it, but our hearts already knew. I think we are ready now….that maybe now is the perfect time for us, I can assure you I do not feel like we are rushing at all. I think the timing is perfect”.

“Me too” Rory said softly as her eyes began to close as Logan continued to play with her hair.

“I love you Mrs. Huntzberger”.

“I love you too Mr. Huntzberger” Rory said as Logan tightened his arms around her and they drifted off to sleep, both with a smile upon their face and dreams of future in their heads.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but I am leaving on vacation and wanted to give you a little something. Going forward time is going to hop a bit. I always knew how I wanted to see the story end...and how I did not want it to focus on all the bad stuff but how they grew as a couple so a lot of what happens will be told in flashbacks and inner thoughts.  
> Hope you enjoy this little tease....and I will be back in a week with another chapter!!! Thank you for all your reviews and your patience with my updates.

Chapter 11

A Month Later – 16 weeks Pregnant

Logan opened his eyes and looked at the clock. Rory laughed that Logan’s internal alarm would wake him at 6 AM Monday through Friday but on the weekends it was as if his body knew and he would sleep well past 9.

Smiling to himself he tightened his arms around Rory who was curled around him like a weed, exactly where she had passed out when she finally wore herself and him out. Yes, he was definitely enjoying the second semester of pregnancy. Like clockwork about two weeks ago Rory’s morning sickness began to ebb, she felt more energetic and most of that energy she wanted to exercise in bed, or the nearest flat surface and he definitely did not have any complaints….true he was going on much less sleep but it was so worth it. Not that Logan ever had any complaints about their sex life. The fact was even with all of his past experiences, some that now as an adult he would even admit to regretting, no one excited him, challenged him, turned him on like Rory. The little devil on his shoulder often sat with a smug look on his face because while many of the outside world saw Rory as a sweet, demure, society correct bookworm, he knew the inner firecracker that was underneath, the one that came out just for him alone.

He felt her shift and his hand immediately went to her stomach and he rubbed it softly. He loved the feel of the slight swell that had appeared about a week ago. From the moment he saw it he was in awe. Of course Rory said they could never share the truth of when and how he noticed it, he had smirked at her and of course she blushed. He loved that about her. That even after all these years she still blushed. But she was right, they really could not share this story, well at least not to her grandmother or his grandfather. The fact was they had been in the shower after great wake up sex when suddenly Logan could not control the urge to taste her. Her back pushed against the tiles of the shower, he on his knees, he took her over the edge twice and when he looked up at her, because there was nothing better to him then seeing his wife’s face as she came his eyes stopped and he gasped….

Flashback…..

“What’s the matter” Rory gasped out as she looked down at Logan still on his knees, he hands on her hips and his eyes staring at her stomach.

He looked up at her, tears in his eyes and he moved his lips to the slight swell that suddenly made its appearance.

“You are showing” he whispered. “Our babies are showing”.

He took her hands in his and placed them over the small bump and she felt it, their babies. He placed another kiss on her abdomen before standing up and bringing his lips to hers and then kissing the tears that began to fall from her eyes…..

End of Flashback

“Logan, what time is it?” Rory asked sleepily as she curled herself more deeply in his arms.

“It’s early, go back to sleep. We don’t have to be at the doctor’s till 11” he whispered as he brushed his lips over hers and watched as her eyes drifted shut again. He knew that he could get up and get some emails done, he had taken the morning off as they had a doctor’s appointment, today being the first one where there was a possibility that they would find out if they were having boys or girls, but he was totally content just laying here with her in his arms.

It had been a long month for them, between Mitchum finding out that Logan was working for Hugh to Lorelai’s latest stunt, the past four weeks had been hell, well at least outside of these walls. With all the stress on the outside, Logan and Rory worked even harder to make sure that the hell that Lorelai and Mitchum were trying to cause did not make its way through their apartment door and for the most part they were successful. It had not been easy, but they made sure that when they came home each evening that they left everything outside and just focused on each other.

Mitchum was the first to try and the first to fall. It had been Logan’s first week at GTI. He and Hugh were in a meeting with the department heads when a process server entered without knocking and served Logan with papers and of course serving Hugh as well. Logan felt terrible, even offering to resign. It was one thing for his father to go after him, but he did not want Hugh to have to go through this hell for giving him an opportunity.

Hugh told Logan to sit down and relax and within 48 hours they convened in an emergency hearing and Mitchum looked like an ass. It took the judge less than an hour to read through the contracts before he looked over at Mitchum and asked him if he had ever read the fine print….Mitchum stomped off with his tail wagging between his legs and Logan and Hugh went back to the office where business continued as usual. 

They had a peaceful three days before Hugh called Logan into his office. They had received a story. A woman was claiming that she was carrying Logan’s child. By the time Logan made it home there were reporters camped all around Emily’s building. Logan was ready to be met with an upset Rory, instead he found Rory with Elias, Emily and what seemed to be a PI team camped out in their dining room.

It took two weeks of newscasts, interviews, newspaper articles and finally a cover of US Weekly before there was finally a breakthrough. Rory and Logan camped out in their apartment watching the fallout. The woman finally came clean, after the PI firm gathered enough evidence she had no choice but to tell the truth. She was approached and paid $10,000 to claim that Logan Huntzberger fathered her child and that one the story got out, the Huntzberger Family would pay her even more to have her recant her story. The woman asked what was the point of making a claim that she would end up recanting anyway…she was told because the damage would already be done.

When told the story, Logan and Rory offered not to press charges if she would release the name of who brought her the proposition. She did more than that. She brought an audio tape of the meeting as well as a picture of who she met with. The woman might have been an idiot to go along with the idea, but she was not dumb enough not to protect herself. She had paid a waiter to take a picture of her and her lunch guest. The guest….one Lorelai Danes, or soon to be Gilmore as Luke had come to visit them when the story broke to say that he had filed divorce proceedings. That had been Wednesday and now a few days later all was finally quiet….

Doctor’s Office

Dr. Meadows walked in and smiled at the couple.

“Rory how are you feeling?”

“Good. The morning sickness stopped about two weeks ago and I haven’t been feeling as tired” Rory told her as Dr. Meadows made her way over and had her lie down.

“Ah and I see that we have a baby bump” the doctor said with a smile.

“Yes, about a week ago Logan noticed it” Rory said beaming before turning to see her husband standing there holding her hand with a smirk. She tried to give him a pout but all she did was blush.

“Well expect that you will start to see these little ones grow rapidly. So have we decided if we want to find out if we are having boys or girls?” 

“Yes….” Rory and Logan said together…..


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to apologize for my lack of updates. I have just been going through craziness at work and by the time I get home I am just drained and have not been writing. But I am committed to finishing both Removing the Rose Colored Glasses and Little Girl Lost so I am going to try to get some additional chapters written up. I have outlines it is just getting the words on paper so please bear with me.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and your responses. I really enjoy reading them and they definitely keep me focused on getting these stories done.

Chapter 12

Luke’s Diner

Lorelai stormed into the diner slamming the door as she entered. It was the lunch crowd and the usual people were loitering around.

Hearing the door slam Luke came out from the back.

“Luke what is this?” Lorelai yelled as she shoved the paperwork into his face.

“Lorelai you know what those papers are, I told you to expect them. Now I am at work, I do not have time, not do I want to waste any more time than I already have on this. Just sign them and send them to my lawyer” Luke said calmly and quietly, even though he already knew that Lorelai’s display would be the afternoon news as soon as people finished their lunch and headed outside.

“I am not going to sign so you can tell your lawyer that he will have a mighty long wait” Lorelai said not softly and the lunch crowd who had been watching since Lorelai stormed in started paying closer attention.

“Lorelai I am not talking about this at work but there really isn’t anything to talk about. You can delay all you want, in the end we are getting a divorce” Luke said trying to keep his voice down.

“I do not give a damn that you are at work. We are going to talk about this now. These papers are ridiculous. Rory is my daughter, I know what is best for her. You say you don’t agree that is your choice but the fact is she is my daughter and she is going to see that her choices are wrong and that I was right all along” Lorelai said loudly.

“This is not about your feelings Lorelai, this is about your actions”.

“My actions? What trying to protect my daughter? She said no Luke, all those years ago she said no because she knew he was not right for her and then her life gets a little bit hard and she decides to whore herself out to the same guy that broke her heart years ago and you are saying that you are divorcing me because of my actions? Lorelai screamed.

“Luke maybe you are being a little hard on her don’t you think, I mean regardless that Rory is an adult, being pregnant by a married man was not the smartest thing to do and then to top it off, there is another woman pregnant by him too? Maybe Rory needs tough love….just like she did when she dropped out of Yale” Sookie said with Babette standing next to her nodding her head.

“What the hell are you telling them? More lies Lorelai? Trying to get the town on your side based on lies?” Luke said as he turned back towards Sookie and Babette.

Luke was done….he really was. The quiet guy who kept his feelings close to his chest, the man who thrived on her personal life finally was done. He threw the towel down he had been holding and stomped around the counter.

“ENOUGH…..” Luke said finally snapping to the shock of Stars Hallow. The man who said as few words as possible, hardly smiled and grunted most of the time, well except for Taylor who up until this day was the only person who could drive Luke to anger finally snapped. “I think I need to straighten you all out with the truth as it seems that Lorelai is living in a delusional world. Rory is pregnant with Logan’s baby, the only man she has ever loved. Yes he is married. He is married to Rory and they are having a child together. Yes he was in a relationship when they met again but that marriage was purely a business transaction created by his father, a relationship he ended. There is no other woman pregnant with his child…..”

“Luke I saw the news article….the woman met Logan on one of his business trips….”Babette said.

“Well I guess you all have not kept up on the news, the woman was paid to make a false claim….” Luke interjected.

“Well I am sure that his family was not happy with the news and paid her to recant, that is what Lorelai told us” Sookie said looking at her longtime friend.

“Is that what Lorelai said, well she would know since she was the one who paid off the woman and told her to go public and state she was pregnant with Logan’s child. When the woman stated she was not getting paid enough, Lorelai explained that the bigger payout would come from Logan’s family who want to keep it hush-hush, wasn’t those your words Lorelai. I wonder what the woman would have done if Logan’s family did not offer her money to recant, maybe she would have come back to you and blackmailed you for more money to continue the story, would you have borrowed another $10,000 for the Inn’s account?” Luke said with a venom he did not know existed inside him. He was just so fed up with everything. With her lies, with her manipulations but mostly at what she was doing to Rory, a girl that he felt was a part of him since he met her, a girl that he considered a daughter for all of these years.

“Lorelai is this true? Did you borrow money from the Inn’s account and pay a woman to lie?” Sookie said looking at the woman who was her best friend but also her business partner.

“You have no proof that I borrowed money from the Inn’s account” Lorelai said with a smirk.

“Actually I do, remember when we got married and you added me to the account as a back-up in case anything happened to you. I went to the bank Lorelai. Since the news did not make it here yet maybe I should ask Rory and Logan for a copy of the transcript, the one where they have you on tape paying the woman off?”

“Lorelai honey, why would you do this? Why would you hurt Rory like this? I mean I get you don’t like Logan, you are entitled but….you had us all believing that he was using her at the same time as other women? What did you think would come out of this?” Babette asked looking at Lorelai who stood there with a smug look on her face as she looked at what had become most of the town staring at her.

“He is no good for her. Fine, I paid the woman off but I bet you there are a ton of woman carrying a Huntzberger heir, there are probably a dozen of them out there already. I needed her to see….it will happen, mark my words I was just trying to spare my daughter more pain. All of you looking at me like that…you have no idea what it is like to raise a child, Babette you have damn cats so do not criticize me for how I chose to protect my child”.

“But you lied Lorelai. You lied. You tried to destroy your daughter’s marriage, one we did not even know about because you do not like her choices. God I am your best friend, all those years ago I thought you were doing the right thing, tough love, I agreed with you but now I wonder how much of your side that you told me was the truth…was any of it true or did you create a story that fit your agenda. Then you go behind my back and borrow money from our business account? What has happened to you Lorelai?”

“Nothing happened Sookie, we are just finally seeing the truth. Caesar, I need you to cover the diner for the rest of the afternoon, I need to get out of here. Sign the papers Lorelai, don’t make this more difficult that what it already is” Luke said as he went behind the counter and grabbed his jacket.

“So what….now you want a divorce, you don’t love me anymore? All because you do not like how I chose to protect Rory? You are going to fall for this façade that Logan has blinded Rory with? He is a spoiled society boy who thinks that he is entitled to everything that he wants….but fine, let Logan destroy Rory and our relationship….”

“Logan did not destroy our relationship Lorelai you did. I can’t stay married to you Lorelai, not after what you did. Hell I don’t even know who you are…..and what is worse is that this person has always been there but you have me blind too, just like everyone in this town. You had us all manipulated to believe who you wanted us to see. The young single mom, running from these terrible, controlling people, wanting to give your daughter freedom to grow and be who she wanted to be….well that was good as long as she was what you wanted her to be. You know for years I hated Christopher, not because I was jealous like he believed but because I hated what he did to Rory, not being a father to her. Walking away from you and leaving you to do it on your own but that was all lies too. You manipulated him just like you manipulated all of us….I…..I got to get out of here” he said as he walked out the door, slamming it just as Lorelai had done when she walked in.

Doctor’s Office

The doctor smiled as he moved the wand over Rory’s stomach. Rory and Logan transfixed at the 4D image of their children.

“Well, we know they are identical as they share the same sac. If you see here, this is baby A and they are pretty shy. They are doing a great job of keeping themselves covered but now their sibling on the other hand, well they are definitely not shy at all” the doctor explained as she turned back to get a few measurements.

Rory and Logan looked up at the smiling doctor. “Well I am pleased to tell you that you have two very healthy boys growing inside you”.

“Boys….we are having two sons?” Logan said looking back at the screen, tears forming in his eyes as he tightened his grip on Rory’s hand.

“Yes, two boys. Now I am going to go out for a moment and have my assistant print out some copies for you and then I will be right back to finish up the exam. Take a few minutes for yourselves” the doctor said as she walked towards the door, smiling back at the sweet couple.

“Rory….baby are you ok?”

Rory turned towards him with matching tears “Just like my dream Logan, two boys who are going to look like you. Are you happy?”

“Rory I would have been happy with boy, girls, kittens….as long as they are a part of you and me. I am so happy. I love you Ace so much. I can’t…..thank you for giving me our children, for loving me, for putting up with me….I…..”

“I love you…..you have given me the greatest gift. I can’t wait for the babies to be here and to join our family. You have given me a family Logan….”

“And you are my family Rory….” Logan said as he leaned down as softly kissed her on her lips, the shared tears falling down their cheeks, neither of them wiping them away, they just stayed connected, their lips, their hands and then Logan took his hand from her cheek and placed it on her belly, still covered with jelly he did not care, he just needed to feel their babies, their sons as they lay protected by Rory.

The Gilmore House

Emily answered the bell as Marisol has gone into Hartford to run some errands and she was not expecting anyone.

“Luke?” Emily said as she looked up at the man who was married to her daughter. The man she often thought was not good enough but who she had slowly gotten to know and liked realizing her judgements were more because of how Lorelai portrayed him to be and never really giving her or Richard an opportunity to really get to know him as a person. A man that had earned her respect on how he loved, cared for and stood up for her granddaughter.

“Emily, I just….”

“Luke….come in, please” she said as she ushered him into the house. 

“Sit Luke….can I get you one of the beers you like?” Emily said as she turned around and saw Luke sitting with his face in his hands.

Emily not really sure why he was here, or how she should proceed walked slowly towards him and sat next to him and touched his shoulder.

“Luke?”

“I’m sorry Emily, I just really had nowhere else to go. I mean I could have headed to the city to see Rory but, well with the baby I don’t want to add any more stress to them than they already have and I realized….well I really don’t have any family, or friends that aren’t attached to Lorelai and….”

“Did something happen Luke?”

Luke nodded. “I am not sure if Rory told you but I filed for divorce”.

“Rory mentioned it. She was worried about you, of course she hates that her troubles with her mother got in the middle of your marriage”.

“None of this is her fault. The fault lies with Lorelai. When I left here after the confrontation, I just needed time to think. Hearing what Lorelai did and her attitude that she did not think she did anything wrong but I loved her Emily. I thought maybe with time she would accept everything and maybe we could work through it but after what she did. She paid someone to destroy her daughter’s marriage. She asked someone to lie and I just….I can’t be married to her, I don’t even know the person I am married too. The Lorelai I loved would never do that to someone, especially not the daughter she claims to love so much”.

“Yes, Lorelai’s latest scheme, well it did go above and beyond anything I would have imagined her pulling. I just….well I can’t even try to understand what is going on in her head”.

“She received the papers this morning and she came into the diner. I was working and I tried to calmly tell her to just sign the papers but she made this big scene and of course half of the town was there and they started defending her and suddenly I just could not take it anymore. She was feeding them all lies, more lies Emily. I just went off, I cannot believe she pushed me to that point but I could not let them think all of these lies about Rory and I told them all the truth and even with it all out there, everything she did she still thinks what she is doing is right? It’s like she rather lose everything that just admit maybe she is wrong, or even if she wants to continue to hate Logan at least realize that Rory is an adult who can make her own choices and I just had to get out of there and I got into my truck and I just did not know where to go….”

“Oh Luke, I am so sorry. I really am but I am so thankful for you. For you defending and standing behind Rory. You mean so much to her and having your support, well it means everything to her and to me”.

“He loves her Emily. I admit I had a few issues with him all those years ago but the one thing I never doubted was his love for her and now that I look at it from a different perspective, I don’t even know if the issues I had with him were even real or just what Lorelai was feeding me, day in and day out about the spoiled rich boy ruining Rory and all her plans”.

“He does. I just wish they did not have to go through all they have gone through but they are both so positive, just looking forward to their future instead of looking back….but I wish I had tried harder to talk to Rory then. When she said no, I knew it was breaking her heart but Lorelai said it was best and Rory agreed. I had no idea what Lorelai was doing and I should have, after seeing Lorelai’s reaction anytime Rory seemed to feel comfortable in society, or when she got closer to us but I just….I regret not realizing how much damage that my daughter had done”.  
“It’s not your fault Emily. She had a lot of people manipulated”.

“Luke, I know what you are going through is not easy but…well Luke you are not alone. Rory and Logan want you to be a part of their lives and, well even though things are not working out with you and Lorelai, you are a part of this family. You are to my granddaughter and to me as well Luke. I am sorry, well I am sorry that I did not take the time to get to know you all these years and that I made you feel that you were not good enough or that you did not fit into our family. I let my issues with Lorelai cloud my judgement and that was wrong of me and I hope you know I am truly sorry”.

“Thank you Emily. I know we did not always see eye to eye but I have always respected you for how you were with Rory. It took me awhile because I was seeing you through Lorelai’s judgement and that was wrong of me too”.

“Well we both love Rory and she will need both of us and well Luke, you are always welcome here. I know that might seem odd but….you are not alone”.


End file.
